Knocked Up
by darkloveX13
Summary: Usually you meet someone, start dating, build a relationship, get engaged, get married and eventually have a family. One night of fun turned everything around for Steve Rogers when he gets a girl he just met, pregnant. Steve/OC. :)
1. Knocked Up

Usually you meet someone, start dating, build a relationship, get engaged, get married and eventually have a family. One night of fun turned everything around for Steve Rogers when he gets a girl he just met, pregnant.

Read and review!

**Chapter One:**

"You're being ridiculous. I'm not going out, Stark. We're finished." Steve crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at Stark, challenging him to say another word.

"On the contrary, Capsicle. Now, I have this theory...that if you just go out and hook up with a chick, you'll loosen up a little." Tony Stark spoke from behind his bar and poured himself some whiskey.

The super soldier was irritated, to say the least. It was almost a year after he had woken up from the ice and into this new world. There was the Battle of New York, several missions with SHIELD,and that was it. Tony Stark took notice to Steve's lack of a life and acted on it, insisting that he go to a bar and hook up with a random chick, to help "relieve" some of Steve's bitterness.

"This conversation is done." Steve replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Steve, he may have a point," said none other than Bruce Banner, "I mean, not saying you should hook up with a girl right away, but going out and socializing may not be so bad. Date a girl, have some fun." Bruce suggested.

Steve raised an eyebrow, finding it ironic that the Hulk was giving him advice on how to relax and relieve stress.

"Why are you guys so intent on me finding a gal?" Steve questioned. He set his coffee down and stared at Bruce, Tony and Pepper. Natasha, Clint and Thor were across the other room having their own conversation.

"Listen, Steve..." Pepper made her way over to the super soldier and put his hand on his forearm. "I know when something comes out of Tony's mouth, it's hard to take seriously."

"Geez, thanks, Pepper." Tony rolled his eyes and continued drinking.

"But I can see where he's getting at. Now, I will never understand what it's like to be in your shoes and my heart goes out to you. I wouldn't know what to do if I woke up almost 70 years later and had to start my life all over. But what I do know is that you deserve to be happy. So go out sometime and meet a girl. Go on a date. Experience life and be happy." Pepper finished with a small smile.

Steve's lips twisted into a genuine smile and he placed his hand on top of Pepper's. "Thank you, Pepper." Steve then looked in Tony's direction. "I don't know what you did to deserve a gal like that."

Tony threw his hands up. "Okay, I'd appreciate it if everyone would stop attacking me. Yeah, that'd be great. And you're welcome, old man. I'm just looking out for you, pal."

"Thanks, Stark. Maybe if you hadn't been so blunt about it I wouldn't have been so defensive."

"That's like telling Tony not to be himself, Steve. You should be used to him by now." Bruce joked.

"Still gonna take some getting used to." Steve rolled his eyes and smiled. "Tony, Pepper, thank you for having me. I'll see you all around soon." Steve said his goodbyes and made his way out of the tower, but not before Natasha yelled, "Just go and get laid tonight!" before the elevators closed.

Several moments later at his apartment, Steve lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. He kept thinking about his conversation with Tony, Pepper and Bruce. He was lonely, there wasn't a doubt in his mind about that. But it's not as easy as the three made it sound. Dating. Being happy. Steve's life was with SHIELD. Accomplishing missions and tasks at hand. No time for a love life. Women now were obviously very different from the women he had encountered. To him, most women were obnoxious, wanted attention and dressed horribly. He couldn't get over the fashion of this generation. He wasn't used to seeing women in pants and tank tops or clothes that were too revealing. And in this time that was considered normal, which was wild to him.

Steve glanced over at his alarm clock. It was 4pm. "You know what? Why not? What's the worst that can happen."

*******  
Hours later, Steve arrived at a bar named, "The Box". After almost an hour of googling the different bars around his area and based off reviews of the place, he settled on The Box.

_'What a weird name for a bar,'_ Steve thought and made his way inside. One of the things that drew Steve to this place was the type of music they played. Usually oldies, but tonight was jazz. He figured this place wouldn't be littered with half naked females who would hit on him just because he's Captain America. That right there was another reason why he was skeptical about going out in the first place. People knew him. But he decided against wearing a ball cap or any sort of heavy clothing. He wore dark jeans, a white shirt and his brown bomber jacket he was very fond of.

His blue eyes scanned the room for an open table and spotted one in the corner. The entire bar was dimmed but the stage lights were blue and the walls had curtain lights. He had to admit, the bar looked amazing. No one was performing at the moment but there was still jazz music in the background. Steve took a seat at his table, and looked at the menu. He wasn't really looking at the menu though, his mind was racing with doubts. Shaking his head, he put the menu down.

"This was a stupid idea..." Steve stood up and quickly started to walk towards the exit, wanting to desperately to leave. In his rush to leave, he hadn't been paying attention when he bumped into someone.

*******  
"This is absolutely ridiculous, guys! I have an exam to study for!" The young blonde had barely stepped into the bar only to be already fighting her way out. She was one of four females in the group, all dressed up and ready for a night out.

"Oh no you don't!" One of the two brunettes in the group reached for her and pulled her back inside.

The blonde wiggled out of her grasp. "Let go, Chloe!"

"I don't think so, Constance!" Chloe crossed her arms and the other two girls blocked the exit.

"Chloe!" she snapped.

"We had a deal! You said you'd go out with us and hook up with a man if we left you alone to study!"

"...I only agreed to that so you'd leave me alone! I didn't think you were being serious." Connie crossed her arms and sighed, knowing this was a loosing battle.

Chloe frowned and wrapped her arm around her much shorter friend. "You always have your nose in the books. I love you and we've been best friends since we started our periods together, but you need to live a little!"

Connie looked up at her lifelong friend and rolled her eyes. They were both 24 years old, almost 25. Even though they have aged over the years, Chloe was still her quirky best friend who was outspoken and usually didn't have a filter. She had long brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, had beautiful green eyes and wore a strapless red dress. Connie often wondered why a bombshell like Chloe chose to stay by her side all these years.

"I...I know, Chloe. But you know this isn't me. I don't go out and I don't date. I'm the way I am for a reason. No guy in their right mind wouldn't date me and...you know I'm still a virgin." Connie whispered the last part.

Quinn and Emily, the other brunette in the group and red head, pulled Connie in for a group hug. Quinn pulled Connie away and put her hands on her shoulders.

"No one has to know that," the short-haired brunette spoke, "and look at you! You're a bombshell! You're makeover is a success!"

"Not that you weren't already beautiful," said the red head, Emily, "You just needed some highlights and a new wardrobe."

"Plus, I mean you have some experience. You said you got fingered in high-"

"Chloe! Shut up! Ugh," Connie put her face in her hands. "That was so long ago and the guy didn't even know what he was doing. This is so embarrassing. I'm not going to hook up with a guy."

"Fine. Just talk to someone then."

Connie looked down at her dress and smoothed it out. The dress was white with black pinstripes going in different directions. It was odd in her opinion, but it worked. It gave her small breasts some cleavage and was complimenting on her already small figure. The dress flared out and stopped a couple of inches above her knees. She had matching closed toe black heels to match and her blonde hair that was always worn up fell around her shoulders, stopping above her chest. Her hair for the night was straight with the ends curled.

"You know what? A deal is a deal. Even if I said it to get you off my back. But tonight is a waste, I'm telling you. Let me just make my way to the bathroom first. You guys go get drinks." Chloe, Quinn and Emily clapped in excitement and hurried to the bar to get some drinks. Connie smiled at her friends and made her way to the bathroom. Connie was lost in her thoughts and looking everywhere but in front of her. She was walking quick and THUD.

"Ow!" Connie gasped and lost balance. She braced herself for impact with the floor but it never came. She did feel something around her though. Connie opened her hazel eyes only to be face to face with another man. She blushed immediately upon looking into his blue eyes and realizing she was in his arms.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't even paying attention!" The blonde apologized.

Steve, was also lost in his own world, but unlike Connie he had fast reflexes and was able to stop her from falling. "No, I'm sorry, ma'am. I, uh... I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh...I guess we're both to blame then..." Connie realized at some point her hands made their way around his neck. She quickly removed her hands and stood up on her own.

Steve couldn't help but stare. This woman was beautiful in his eyes. She was dressed conservatively and she seemed sweet. Maybe running into her was a sign that he shouldn't leave the bar just yet...

"Well, can I make it up to you?" Steve asked shyly, scratching the back of his head. There was no doubt in Steve's mind that this girl was more beautiful than any of the girls here. He noted how small she was and was secretly hoping that she was around his age, minus the decades and years he was frozen. Her blonde hair was very soft looking to him and what got him was her red lipstick. Red lipstick was common with women back in the 1940's, and this young woman pulled it off very well.

Connie blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sure...how so?"

"Let me buy you a drink?" Steve smiled and extended his arm towards the table for two where he was originally sitting. Connie blushed once more when he pulled out her chair. "Thank you," she said as she took her seat. Once he took his, she extended out her hand, "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Connie. Connie Halloway."

"The pleasure is mine, Connie. Steve Rogers." Steve took her hand and shook it gently.

Connie cocked her head to the side and looked to be deep in thought. Her heart started pounding in realization of his name. "Steve Rogers? Um, as in Captain America?" Her hazel eyes widened in realization. It made total sense. She'd seen pictures of him on the news and there really was no denying that it was really him. No wonder he looked so good.

The super soldier blushed and couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Most girls were frantic and would yell "omg" or whistle at him. But Connie's reaction was cute and he appreciated that she was low key about it.

"Yes, that's me. But the pleasure is all mine, Miss." Steve smiled nervously at her. He could already feel his heart getting ready to beat it's way out of his chest.

"So what are you doing here, Steve? You go by Steve, right?" Connie started to pull at her curls. Nervous habit of hers.

Steve laughed softly. "Steve is fine. And to be honest, I'm just trying to be spontaneous. Something new. How about you?"

Connie smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear again. Nervous habit. "Same thing. But not willingly..." Connie looked to her group of friends who at the moment were fawning over the two from the bar. They quickly looked away when Steve glanced in their direction. "Those are my friends. We go to school together. They dragged me here tonight and said I needed a life. And that I needed to get my nose out of the books. They act like my school is keeping me from living my life but they don't understand how important it is for me. I mean, it works for me, you know?"

_'What a coincidence,'_ the soldier thought. "I understand what you mean. But it's never too much to take a break and try new things. At least, that's what my friends told me this morning."

"Yeah, I guess you're right...it's just I don't really go out. I'm not sure what to say or do." Connie laughed nervously. She young blonde couldn't believe her eyes. Any other man would probably make her nervous, but out of all men, this was Captain freaking America! Steve Rogers, the American war hero she learned about during her childhood, the same man who fought off aliens and was born in the 1920's. "And you're Steve Rogers..." she trailed off.

Steve raised an eyebrow and a small smile played at his lips. "And you're Connie Halloway."

Connie blushed nervously played with her hands which were placed on top of the table.

"I'm pretty nervous too. I don't do these things either. Go to bars and talk to pretty gals. So if you loosen up a little, I promise to do the same."

Connie's heart was racing at his words. The most gorgeous man she ever laid eyes on, called her beautiful. _'Okay, I can do this.' _"Okay, I'll try."

"Great. So what can I get you to drink?"

"Water is fine. I don't drink alcohol."

Steve smiled once again before placing their orders to the waitress who had stopped at their table.

Steve and Connie had talked for more than three hours and it was almost 1am. Steve had learned that Connie was a semester away from earning her Master's Degree in Computer Engineering and already had obtained three bachelor degrees. One in in Biological Science, Physics and another in Computer Networking and Security. Connie was 24, soon to be 25 come next month, which was a relief for Steve. Without her heels, she was only 5'3, a whole foot shorter than him. She didn't know her ethnicity and said she was a mutt. Connie never went out much and devoted all her time to studying and working towards her degree. Her parents died she was fifteen and had a twin brother, who lived in New Jersey, pursuing architect. He learned that she was a simple gal and that going out wasn't exactly her scene. He wanted to get to know this girl more, that was for sure.

"No way! You can run 13 miles in 30 minutes?" Connie laughed and twirled a strand of hair in her fingers. "I know you're Captain America and what not, but I find that hard to believe!"

Steve laughed and sat back in his chair. "Well, it's pretty impressive that you have three degrees and you're about to get another one."

"Yeah..." Connie smiled. She looked around her and saw that everyone was gone. "Oh my goodness, it's almost 1am. I should be heading home."

Steve frowned but quickly hid it. "Do you have a ride?"

"I live a couple of blocks away, I'm just going to walk. It looks like my friends have all left. Typical."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to walk you home. A pretty gal like you shouldn't be walking around alone at night." Steve offered.

Connie blushed and looked down shyly. "Sure, I'd like that."

A few minutes into their walk, Connie started to shiver. It was October and the night air was cold.

"Here," Steve took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"T-thank you, Steve." Connie glanced at him and noted how huge his arms and chest were. She was thankful it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

"You're welcome, Connie. Connie. Is that short for anything?" Steve shoved his hands in his pockets and moved a little closer to her.

"It's short for Constance," She shyly answered.

"That's a beautiful name. Do you have a middle name?" Steve asked. He found himself wanting to know every little thing about her. He was quickly becoming infatuated by her.

Connie laughed and looked up at him. "Evangeline. And yours is Grant," Steve looked down at her and smiled. "I learned that in high school. One of my history classes."

"Yeah, that's still going to take some getting used to. Everyone knowing about me" Steve admitted, looking ahead.

"Well, they know what you've done for your country and the sacrifice you made. They may know of how you led the Howling Commandos and that you're really 95 years old. But they don't know you're favorite color or your favorite food. You're favorite types of music or the things that scare you. Hobbies, fears, the little things. You know, the things that are _really_ you." Connie smiled to herself as she thought of Steve. She found herself wanting to know everything about him. Not just what everyone else knew. She wanted to know the real Steve and she wanted so badly to see him after tonight. Connie frowned when she saw her tiny apartment across the street.

"You're not so bad, Connie." Steve laughed and at the same time mentally slapped himself. _'Smooth, Rogers.'_

Connie giggled and lightly punched Steve's arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey I was going to ask if I could see you again but I'm not sure it'll work being with someone abusive." Steve joked and threw his hands up in mock protection.

"Wait. You were gonna ask me out?" Connie nervously asked as she and Steve made their way up her steps and to her door.

"Yes. I'd love to see you again. I was going to see if you're free next Saturday. Maybe dinner and a movie?" Steve suggested.

"That...that would be wonderful. I'd like that." Connie's heart was pounding so hard she was afraid Steve might hear it.

"Great. I had a wonderful time, Connie. I'm glad we bumped into each other."

"Me too, Steve."

Steve knew this was the moment to say goodbye but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to stay with her and get to know her. It had only been a little less than a year since he'd woken up and he always thought it would take a whole lot of adjusting before he would meet a girl who he can relate to. Connie was a little bit of that. They got along, despite their timidness here and there. But what he absolutely adored was that she was kind and humble. She was a lot like him in some ways and he knew she had the same problem he did. He was too involved with his work and she was too involved in her school. Maybe they could help each other out.

"So I guess I'll see you then..." Connie was about to turn her door handle but was stopped gently by Steve. "Steve?" She looked up at the super soldier and blushed at how close he was. He nervously took her hand and pulled her close. The other cupped her cheek. His piercing blue eyes made contact with her big hazel ones then drifted to her lips.

Steve was nervous as all hell. He wanted to kiss her, that was for damn sure. He just didn't know how to go about it. He kept replaying the conversations with Tony from earlier in his head. He knew he wasn't going to hook up with her. Did he want to? Yes and no. Yes because simply put, Connie was breathtaking and who wouldn't want to make love to her. And no because it went against everything he believed in. He wasn't quite sure if he'd wait till marriage like he'd always planned. Times were different and honestly he'd been wanting to get it out of the way. Just with the right girl.

Connie, who was also nervous as all hell, wanted nothing more than to just invite him inside and just be with him. She felt a strong attraction towards him. Whether they shared hot cocoa or watched a movie, she didn't care. She just wanted him.

"Steve?" Connie nervously asked.

"Hmm?" Steve's lips were almost touching hers.

"Do you wanna be spontaneous?" Her heart was still pounding.

"How so?" Steve pulled away a little to get a better look at her face. She was blushing.

"I know this is random and you can say no. But maybe we can go inside and watch a movie? I don't know, just enjoy the night?" Connie blurted out awkwardly.

Steve blinked a couple of times, letting her offer register in his head. He felt his cheeks burning. Part of him was absolutely shocked but the other was happy. Happy because deep down, a part of him wanted this too.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for asking. Have a good night." Connie reached for the door handle only to be stopped by Steve again.

She turned to look at him and saw him nervously smiling. "I'd love to, Connie."

Connie smiles nervously and thought she was going to melt then and there. She tried her best to keep her cool. "Come inside."

*******  
Two weeks later...

"Come on, girl. You gotta get over this prick. Don't let him do this to you." Chloe sat next to her lifelong friend with her arms around her.

"He's just like every other guy. He said he'd call back and he even offered to take me out on a date. I lost my virginity to this asshole and he just leaves without so much as a goodbye and doesn't even bother to call." Connie did her best to fight back the tears that were stinging her eyes. The young blonde wasn't really the outgoing type but she damn sure wasn't the crying type either. Chloe sighed at her best friend who was trying a little too hard to fight her tears.

"Just let it all out. Why would he offer to take you out, have sex with you and then just up and leave?" Chloe asked while rubbing Connie's back.

"Hell if I know. Maybe the sex was awful. He's probably used to hooking up with way prettier girls." Connie shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I'm mad because I feel used. Maybe I wouldn't be making a big deal if he didn't take my virginity."

"How did you end up having sex with this guy in the first place? I know you. You're always telling me that you want to lose it with the right guy. Why did you give in?"

"Well...I was the one who asked." Connie admitted. Her cheeks were starting to burn red.

"No shit? Wow. I'm honestly surprised. What brought that out?"

Connie shrugged again. "I'm not sure. He was so perfect and I was having so much fun. We were watching a movie at my place, we started kissing and it didn't stop from there. I don't know."

Chloe at this point was super intrigued. "So how is he in bed? How was it?"

"Chloe!" Connie pushed her friend off her and crawled to the corner of her bed which was also one of the corners in her room. She pulled her knees close and sighed.

Chloe stood up and threw her hands in the air. "Are you freaking kidding me? I'm your best friend damnit! And we have NEVER talked about this stuff. If there's anyone you can ever talk to this stuff about, it's me!"

Connie snorted before smiling. "Fine." Connie took a piece of her blonde hair and twirled it in her fingers. "Well, what exactly do you want to know?"

"How big is he?" Chloe immediately asked.

"Chloe!"

"Tell me!"

Connie covered her already face for a couple of seconds. She took a deep breath before lifting her head back up. "He was big. Like really big."

"I fucking knew it. He's already a hunk. How many inches would you say?"

"Oh my gosh, Chloe. I don't know. I'd say nine inches. And he's really thick. It hurt so bad at first." Connie admitted.

"Oh what I'd kill to get the d like that." Chloe admitted.

Connie rolled her eyes. "Yeah but then after the pain...it was heaven."

"Well, I don't think he left over the sex. I mean, he is a prick for not even calling or texting." Chloe looked at her friend and frowned. She could tell Connie was bummed over feeling used. "Listen, let's do something tonight. We could have a girls night or something."

Connie all of a sudden went pale and covered her mouth.

"Constance?" Chloe watched her best friend run to the bathroom and a few seconds later heard her throwing up. Chloe followed her and knelt down next to her. "What's going on? You got a fever or something?" Chloe started to rub circles on her back.

"I'm not sure..." Connie lifted her head and groaned. "It's been like this for the past two days. It's on and off."

"Maybe you're pregnant." Chloe joked and pulled her friends hair back from her face.

"Impossible. I'm on birth con..." Connie trailed off and turned to look at her friend with wide eyes. "I'm eleven days late."

Chloe's eyes went wide too. "Holy fucking shit."

*****  
**An hour later...

"Shhhh. It's okay. It'll be fine." Chloe sat next to her friend and held her while she cried uncontrollably.

"It's n-not o-okay. There has to be a mistake." Connie bawled into her friends chest. Chloe looked at the ten pregnancy tests that were set on her dressed. All marked positive.

"No...I don't think there is." Chloe fought the urge not to laugh at this. "So what now?"

"I can't be pregnant! How is this even possible? I'm on birth control!" Connie hysterically cried out. She was violently shaking and feeling like her world was falling apart. "I can't have a freaking baby!"

"Birth control isn't one hundred percent effective, Constance. He didn't wear a condom?" Chloe rubbed circles on Connie's back.

"N-n-no! I thought the birth control would work. That's why it's called freaking birth control!"

"I'm sorry, Constance. I really am. So what are you going to do now? Are you going to tell him?"

*******  
A couple of days later...

Steve had returned from a nineteen day mission with his team. He lay in his bed, finally comfy with sweatpants and his white shirt. His thoughts turned to Connie. In fact, she was constantly on his mind since their encounter. He pictured her face. Her beautiful smile, red rosey cheeks, and her hazel eyes. He could hear her voice and her cute laugh. His thoughts then drifted to her naked in bed, her back arched, her breasts, her hips, her womanhood. He felt himself go hard at the very thought of this beautiful woman.

Then he felt guilty. Guilty he didn't once bother to call or text her, though it wasn't his fault. After they had sex and fell asleep, Steve had received an urgent text from Natasha and within that hour he was already in a plane to the other side of the world. He didn't even get a chance. And it'd been almost three weeks. What was he supposed to say?

"Maybe she'll understand. She knows who I am and what I do..." Steve told himself as he picked up his phone. Just as he was about to call her, he heard his doorbell go off. Steve rose an eyebrow and wondered who would be pounding on his door at eight in the evening.

Steve made his way to the door and his eyes went wide at who was there. "Connie? W-what are you doing here?" Connie didn't look too happy, and he didn't expect her to be. But she looked tired. She was dressed in jeans and a sweater. Her hair was braided to the side and her hands were shoved in her sweater pockets. She wore a white beanie and square black framed glasses. "You look d-different."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm not that blonde bombshell you met the other night."

"No! I didn't mean it like that." Steve had to admit she looked a little nerdy. But he thought it was cute. Like, really cute. "You look cute. How did you find out where I lived?"

"You gave me your number. I looked you up. I'm good with computers, remember?"

"Y-yeah, I do. Connie, are you okay? I can explain why I haven't contacted you after that night," he blushed.

"Listen, I have to talk to you." Connie cut straight to the chase and tears were already starting to form.

"Connie, listen. I'm sorry I never called you back. That night I received an urgent call and went on a mission. I would have called but I couldn't. I'm so sorry and I never meant to make it look like I walked out on you after one night of fun."

Connie blushed and looked away. Part of her was relieved he didn't just leave but the other part of her was deathly afraid of telling him. "I-I understand. But it's not that..." she trailed off.

"Here, come inside." Steve took her hand and led her to the couch. He sat down next to her and wondered what could be bothering her so bad to bring her on the brink of a meltdown.

"I don't really know how to say this. So I'll just come out with it..." She started to say. Her breathing was becoming fast and she was biting her lip.

"Connie?" Steve went to grab her hand but she retracted it.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

*******  
And there we have it! Let me know what y'all think! How will Steve react to this news? Find out in the next chapter!

Review, please. :)


	2. Baby Daddy

**Chapter Two:**

Steve Rogers blinked a couple of times. After a few moments, he finally spoke.

"Is this a joke?" He finally asked.

Connie's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what? Why would I be joking about something like that?"

Steve stood up and paced in front of his TV, his head in his hands. "I mean, are you sure? You said you were on birth control."

Connie glared at Steve and knew exactly what he was hinting at. She knew he thought she was lying. "Yes, I am on birth control. Was, anyway. Till I found out I was pregnant."

"When did you find out? How do you even know it's mine?" Steve asked almost frantically. His head was spinning. He wasn't sure if this was a joke or a nasty scheme she was pulling. Yes, he thought about Connie ever since that night but he didn't even know her. And now she's supposedly pregnant?

Tears welled up in Connie's eyes. "I know it's yours because you're the only person I've been with. You took my virginity. And I don't know how my birth control failed but it did." Connie reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a Ziploc bag filled with something Steve couldn't quite make out. "You're such a jerk." Connie tossed the bag on his living room table and walked out of his apartment.

Steve grabbed the bag and held it up. His heart sank when he saw when he saw several pregnancy tests. All marked positive or with huge smiley faces. He then picked up the paper. It was proof of her doctor's visit confirming her positive pregnancy.

"This is not happening..." Steve made his way to his couch and plopped down. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding. He was angry that he took advantage of her and angry of the result. Steve clenched his fists together and started to shake. This was all so fucking backwards. He had always wanted a family and children, sure. But after he found the woman he loved. He didn't know what to do, who to call, nothing. "I wish I could get drunk." Was all he said before passing out half an hour later.

*******  
Several hours later...

It was almost 2am and Connie was still awake. Her lights were on and she lay perfectly still on her back with her hands clasped over her flat belly. She felt sick and knew she was depressed. She was already diagnosed with depression and anxiety several years ago when her parents died. Connie liked to think that she's grown from then but she still kept her medication on her just in case she had relapses. In a matter of a few days, her world had turned completely upside down. She was having a baby out of wedlock with a man she barely knew, even if she studied about him in high school, she didn't _know_ him. She already knew she was going to keep the baby because she was against abortion and was frustrated because the father of their child seemed to not want a part of this. Surely he would at least want to help? Part of her wanted to believe that he was only acting out of shock and a little bit of anger, just like she did.

Then there was a knock on her apartment door. "Who the hell?" Connie groaned, got out of bed and made her way to the door. She looked into the peep hole and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw none other than Steve Rogers standing there.

_'_ Connie quickly undid her high messy bun and let her blonde waves fall over her shoulders. She tapped her cheeks a couple of times to get some red in her face before she opened the door.

"Hi Steve," She meekly greeted.

"Hey Connie," He greeted back and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry to bother you so late but we need to talk."

Connie studied Steve for a couple of seconds and noted that she man she saw now was a complete mess as opposed to the man she talked to earlier.

"I was awake anyway so you're not bothering me," Connie opened her door a little more. "Would you like to sit down and talk?"

The super soldier nodded and stepped inside. Connie led him to her small living room and they both took a seat on opposite sides of her couch.

"Connie, I just wanted to apologize for my reaction. I believe you, okay? It was just..."

"A surprise," Connie interrupted. "And you don't have to apologize. You reacted the way you should. And trust me, I was ten times worse than you."

There was silence for the next several seconds. Connie twiddled with her thumbs and eventually looked up to see Steve staring at her. Connie's cheeks were pink with embarrassment and despite the seriousness of the issue, Steve couldn't help but think about how adorable and cute she was.

"What are you smiling at?" Connie asked and looked away. She was twirling her hair again.

"You're very beautiful..." Steve answered quietly.

"That's all you have to say?" Connie asked and turned towards him. "You're not going to ask if I'm keeping the baby or talk about what we want to do?"

"Well are you going to keep the baby?" Steve cracked a smile in an attempt to ease the tension.

"Yes. I don't believe in abortion," she said.

"I want to help in any way I can," Steve moved a little closer to her.

"Wait, you want this baby?" Connie asked, surprised at his accepting attitude.

Steve raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course I do. This is my son or daughter, too. I'm going to be a part of their life. You don't have to do this alone. I'll be here for you and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure they have a good life."

Connie cleared her throat and couldn't fight the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes. "Thank you for that. I was afraid this baby wasn't going to have a father."

Steve scooted towards her and placed his large hand over her tiny hands. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"You know," Connie started to say and wiped her eyes, "just because you're the father doesn't necessarily mean you have to actually be with me, right?"

"I was serious when I asked to see you again. I want to date you and get to know you. Is that something you still want too?"

Connie smiled shyly and nodded. "Of course. And I'm sorry if I...pressured you into having sex with me."

Steve cleared his throat. "You didn't pressure me, Connie. And I guess it's fair that I should tell you that I'm a virgin too. Well, I was..."

"No way," Connie put her hands over her mouth and tried not to laugh. "What's so funny?" Steve was offended by her laughing.

"Steve! it's nothing. I just find that very hard to believe." Connie defended herself.

The super soldier looked confused. "And why is that exactly?"

"W-well it's obvious. You're umm, really handsome. Like, _really_ handsome. It's just surprising, that's all," Connie admitted and again went straight to twirling her hair.

Steves heart was racing. Something about her really tuned him in. She was kind, unlike most women whom he encountered. She was beautiful but in her own natural way. She was independent, smart and though her personality wasn't the most outgoing, it definitely lured him in. He could tell by her coyness that she'd developed a crush on him, and if she's smart, she should know he had a little crush on her as well.

"Trust me, it's not surprising," Steve said and tore his gaze away from her.

"Why did you decide to sleep with me? I mean, you said you were a virgin. You didn't act like it," Connie asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know the answer. "You don't have to answer that..."

Steve pursed him lips together. "Obviously, the attraction was there. In all honesty, you're very beautiful and I felt a connection with you. You're kind and sweet and the moment seemed right. Being intimate with you felt right. I'm not really sure if that makes sense."

"It makes sense." Connie said with a smile.

"And why did you decide to sleep with me?"

Connie flushed with color again. "My answer isn't too different from yours. It was in the moment and I found myself very attracted to you. You were so charming that night, it was kind of hard to resist you," Connie nudged his arm playfully.

Steve couldn't help but smile as the tension started to ease between them.. "We'll work through this, okay?"

Connie shyly nodded her head. "Okay."

"So, Connie," Steve shifted nervously, "May I take you on that date tomorrow? Dinner and a movie at my place? I'll pick you up?" Steve offered and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Connie was sure he had noticed the constant blush that had been on her cheeks ever since he had arrived. "I..." Then she started thinking about school and all the homework and quizzes she had to do and study for. She looked up and saw him staring at her. He felt her heart flutter when she made eye contact with his beautiful blue eyes. "I would love that. So just a casual date then right?"

"Right. Just dinner and a movie. And hopefully we'll get to know each other a little more too," He teased, "Well Connie, I should let you go. You and our baby need sleep."

Connie smiled when he said, "our baby".

"O-okay. Thank you for coming over. Things are gonna be crazy these next couple months but at least I know this baby will have a father."

"Of course. And I mean it, Connie. If you need anything and I mean anything, call me, okay?"

"Okay." the two smiled and bid their goodnights.

Connie gently closed the door behind Steve. She pressed her back against the door and slid down. "Wow," she breathed.

*******  
There you go! Chapter two! Review and let me know your favorite part, any issues you saw or even ideas you might have. Thanks guys!


	3. Telling Some Friends

This chapter has a little smut and fluffy stuff ;) You've been warned! Thank you to those who reviewed!

Hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)

**Chapter Three:**

A few weeks back...

Steve and Connie sat on her couch watching 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'. Both were starring at the TV but neither of them were paying attention.

"So," he said breaking the silence, "I'm definitely not paying attention to this movie."

"Oh, I can change the movie if you want," Connie stood up but Steve grabbed her hand.

"N-no, that's okay. I wouldn't be paying attention regardless of the movie," he admitted.

"Oh," she said in a disappointed tone. "Well we can do something else if you want."

Steve nervously scratched the back of his head when he realized she wasn't catching on to what he was saying. "I really can't pay attention when I have a beautiful woman sitting next to me..."

"Oh," she said again and took a seat right next to him. Steve looked down at her and saw that she was already looking up at him.

The silence was almost killing him and he was pretty sure this was the perfect opportunity to kiss her. Her hazel eyes were so big and beautiful. Her lips still had the red lipstick from earlier and it was like her lips were begging to be kissed looking that sweet and alluring.

So he did just that. He heard her breath hitch before he awkwardly placed his lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and only last a few seconds. After he pulled away, he saw the flush of red in her cheeks. There was more silence between them and he swallowed nervously, wondering why she wasn't saying anything. He don't know what compelled him to do it again, but he placed his lips on hers for the second time, gently cupping her face with his hands.

Connie was in shock. She had shared a few kisses with other men but she wasn't all too experienced. Not to mentioned that Captain America himself was kissing her. After several moments of shock, she came to her senses and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave into his kiss. Their kiss deepened and it started out slow as the two each explored each other. Their tongues were soon tangled and the kiss picked up with intensity.

Connie leaned back and pulled Steve down with her, both still kissing. Steve could feel himself hardening and pulled away when he felt his erection firmly press up against the inside of her thigh.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Steve apologized, very embarrassed at the situation.

"You weren't..." Connie blushed. "I mean if you want to we can take this to the bedroom..." she quietly offered.

Steve stared at her, wide eyed at her offer. "Do you want to?" Steve mentally slapped himself for his comment.

Connie nervously rubbed her arm. "Well...yeah. Only if you want to though."

Steve opened his mouth but the words didn't come out. In his time, he wanted to wait till marriage to lose his virginity. In _this_ time, stuff like that didn't matter anymore. Steve had already decided awhile back that if sex were to happen then he'd let it. He wouldn't wait till marriage but he didn't make it a point to go and look for just anyone. But this beautiful and kind blonde was beneath him, wanting to make love to him. He was definitely attracted to her and she was clearly not like the other women who just hit on him because of his good looks.

"I do," he answered in a whisper. He placed his lips on hers again, unsure of what to do.

"Come on, let's use my bed."

They found themselves on Connie's twin sized bed kissing again. As time passed, their kisses started to intensify and their bodies were pressed up against one another. Steve was hoping Connie would make the first move but it was clear she was waiting on him.

With a shaky hand, Steve glided his hand under her dress and traveled up the outside of her thigh, earning a gasp from her.

"My dress unzips from the front," she whispered against his lips.

Steve nervously grabbed her zipper and started to pull down.

Connie's breathing was uneven as the zipper traveled lower and lower, finally stopping a few inches below her belly button. Her room was dark but he could still see her through the moonlight and city lights that shone through her window. He pulled at her dress and blushed madly when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He pulled the dress down and off her and threw it to the side.

Steve's heart was beating too fast he could feel his face and ears pulsing. His eyes traveled her exposed body and couldn't help but linger. She was in shape and thin. Her breasts weren't big but they weren't small either. They were just right for her size. They were perfectly round and her nipples were perky. Like they were just waiting to be touched.

"Connie, you're so beautiful," he complimented softly, eyes grazing over her breasts again. He was pretty sure his erection was noticeable at this point.

"Thank you," she told quietly. "Take off your shirt."

Steve leaned back and pulled off his shirt. Connie watching in amazement as he did so. Suddenly, she became very self conscious after seeing him half naked.

"Oh, wow," Connie reached up and ran her hand down his perfectly chiseled abs. Shit, every part of his body looked perfectly chiseled. She was seriously in awe at how sexy and massive his muscles were. It was such a turn on to her and she could feel the wetness becoming more prominent between her legs. Her favorite part by far was his huge arms.

Steve felt his erection twitch when her hands made contact with his skin. He slowly started to undo his belt and soon his pants were off, leaving him in boxer briefs.

Now Connie was really blushing. He wasn't wearing just boxers, but boxer briefs. They were black too and it looked damn sexy on him. She could see his erection bulging and she swallowed nervously.

Steve figured it was now or never. He slipped his fingers under the hem of her panties and pulled them so slowly, teasing her without meaning to. His eyes stared at her womanhood. He had never seen a woman's sex personally. And Connie's was beautiful. She was bare and she looked so clean. Connie shifted nervously underneath his stare and that's when Steve's eyes drifted to her flushed face.

"I'm sorry. You're gorgeous, Connie," Steve complimented and kissed her lips.

"Thank you. So are you. I-I mean handsome, of course," she corrected. Her eyes drifted to his underwear and she bit her lip in anticipation. Steve got the hint and pulled off his underwear.

Connie gasped when she saw his erection pop out. He was definitely big. And so thick. She wondered how he was going to fit inside of her. Then something took over her. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Steve gave into her kisses and responded back with even more intensity. Their bodies were pressed up against each other. Steve hands occasionally squeezed at her breasts but for the most part rested on her hips. Steve pulled away when he felt Connie grab his length.

"I don't have protection..." Steve muttered against her lips.

"I'm on birth control. You don't need it," Connie breathlessly replied.

Steve pulled away and couldn't help but study her body, in turn making Connie very nervous. Steve tried not to stare but she had everything going in all the right places.

"You're so incredibly perfect." he complimented as he grazed her hands over her perky breasts.

Connie moaned at Steve's touch. She arched her back and then bucked her hips into him. Steve pulled away and grabbed her face gently. He feverishly kissed her lips. Their tongues clashing together in all the right ways, like their kisses were only made for each other.

Steve pulled away and gently opened her legs apart. He positioned his huge erection at the entrance to her womanhood. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," she answered. Her heart was racing. She was about to lose her virginity to a guy she had just met hours ago.

Steve guided himself into her slowly. She was tight, really tight. Connie arched her back and winced in pain. Steve stopped to look at her but she told him to keep going. Once he was as far in as he could go, he leaned down and kissed her, giving her time to adjust to him. It took awhile, but Connie's body soon relaxed and the pleasure started to wash over her. Steve pulled out slowly, only to slowly push into her again. He repeated this and gradually picked up speed. Connie gasped and moaned and made all sorts of sounds that sent Steve over the edge. She was in heaven from the pleasure he was giving her. She never wanted this to end.

Though they hardly knew one another, they kissed each other like they were lovers. Steve and Connie shared sweet and deep kisses, kisses they've never shared with anyone else.

"Harder," she begged. She could feel his huge balls smacking her with every thrust. Steve was careful to be gentle so he wasn't sure to hurt her. "S-Steve...I'm a-about to..." Connie moaned and threw her head back as she experienced her first orgasm from another man. Steve followed not too long after, spilling his seed inside of her.

"Connie..." he moaned her name as he experienced his first orgasm inside of a woman. Steve looked down and saw her staring up at him. He smiled and kissed her fully.

Connie gasped as she pulled out, pleasure and pain were both washing over her. So this is what she was missing out on all these years? She mentally kicked herself. Steve collapsed beside her and let out a sigh.

"That was incredible," she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Yes, it was," Steve agreed with a smile.

"You can stay the night if you want. It's pretty late," Connie offered.

She saw his lips twist into a smile. "I'd love that, Connie."

*******  
Connie opened her eyes and immediately winced at the sunlight seeping in through her windows. It was only 9am on a Saturday and she had nothing better to do than to study. Oh and she had a date with Steve tonight. She groaned and placed her hand on her belly.

"It's really hard to believe you're in my belly, sweet pea." She rubbed her belly some more and smiled. By no means was she happy about the situation, but a part of her took pride already in the fact that this child was part her. Connie's thoughts drifted to her dreams of her and Steve. She had been having dirty dreams about him since that night. She found herself getting aroused and she silently sang the abc's backwards to try and get the dirty thoughts out of her head.

*******  
"I'm so glad you guys worked things out. Atta girl." Chloe cheered as she looked through Connie's closet. "We need to take you shopping."

Connie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we'll find something. And I already told you about him asking me out right?"

"Duh. Why do you think I'm looking through your closet. You think you guys will have sex tonight?" Chloe nonchalantly asked.

"What? No! We're just trying to get to know each other. Sex is off the table," Connie replied.

"That's dumb. I mean you guys should still have it. It's a natural thing to want to do it. Don't be so old," The brunette rolled her eyes.

Connie would be lying if she said she didn't want it. But she knew it wasn't the right time. "I want to get to know him without the sex. And later on if things work out then yes, we can have sex."

"What when you're all big and fat?"

"No! Besides, I'm on the small side. I don't think I'll show for a couple months."

"Maybe. But for sure you'll gain wait. You really want him to see you when you're fat?"

"You know what? Maybe, okay? If things work out between us and he wants to see my fatass naked body then he can!" Connie snapped.

Chloe laughed. "Getting under your skin is easier now that your pregnancy hormones are wack. Relax, I'm just giving you a hard time," Chloe walked towards Connie and plopped down on her bed. "I have your back, Constance. Do what you wanna do. Date the guy."

Connie sighed in relief. "There's one thing I didn't mention to you..."

"Oh my gosh. He's married?"

"What? What the fu-no! Gosh, Chloe!" Connie put her face in her hands. Her best friend was making things difficult today.

"Then what is it?"

"I told you his name was Steve. I never told you his last name..." Connie trailed off.

Chloe said nothing and looked at her. "Okaaaay?"

"His last name is Rogers." Connie said no more, hoping that Chloe would figure it out on her own.

"Rogers? Steve Rogers. That's a nice name. Why are you mad that you might have to give your child his last name or wha- OH MY GOSH YOU HAD SEX WITH CAPTAIN AMERICA? He was THAT Steve Rogers?" Chloe screamed and fell off the bed.

"Yes. I knew right away he was. It's kind of weird to say that I'm having Captain America's baby," Connie blushed.

"Oh my gosh. What if your baby has super human strength like him?"

Connie rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure. I have to run that by Steve and see if he knows anything about that. I'd say he probably doesn't have a clue as he wasn't expecting a baby."

"Wow. Just wow. You got yourself a hunk. I'm a little jealous," Chloe admitted with a teasing smile.

"Well I don't got him just yet. We're just starting out." Connie pushed her black framed glasses up her face and snorted.

"You're such a fucking nerd. I love you. Listen, we have a couple of hours before this date. Let's go shopping."

"Whatever. Just don't make me look like a hoe again."

"My makeover got you laid and pregnant by Captain fucking America. You're welcome," Chloe grabbed her friends hand and literally dragged her out of her apartment.

"I'm not sure saying 'you're welcome' is really a good thing..."

"Whatever. You'll thank me later."

*******  
Elsewhere...

"I'm sorry, can you run that by me again?"

Steve already had a hard time admitting it the first time.

"Steve, I mean are you sure?" Pepper asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes. She even went as far as to bring me a bag of her ten pregnancy tests and her papers from her doctor's visit confirming her pregnancy."

"Well how do you even know it's yours? And Steve why didn't you use protection?"

"Wait. Did you say you got this girl pregnant?" Tony chimed in, a little late.

"I know you heard me," Steve was beyond irritated. He knew Tony would tease but now really wasn't the time.

Tony boasted into laughter. "This is rich. You _finally _take my advice _and_ you get a girl pregnant on top of that?"

"She told me she was a virgin before me. She also told me she was on birth control. I'm not really sure how this happened," Steve told Pepper and completely ignored Tony.

"I have a theory and it's quite simple," said Tony, "you are a super solider. Ergo, you have super sperm."

That made sense. "I'll have to talk to Bruce and run that by him. I have a feeling you're right."

"Of course I'm right. So is she keeping it?"

"She's keeping the baby. And she's coming over tonight."

"You can't keep it in your pants now that you got a taste of it now can you?"

"Tony!" Pepper slapped his arm.

"Why is everything a joke to you? I asked to see her again before we even...did it. I really like her."

"Did it? You're such a kid, Rogers. You're supposed to be an old man," Tony stood up and was tired of sitting down.

"Ignore him. That's what I do," Pepper rolled her eyes at her fiancée. "I think it's wonderful that you're trying to make things work with her. I have a feeling you'll be just fine after you smooth out some bumps."

Tony snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Something funny?" Pepper asked, annoyed.

"You said bumps."

"Tony!"

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?" The AI answered.

"Constance Evangeline Halloway, pull her files."

Steve got a little nervous. He didn't feel right snooping through her information and files. He felt like he was cheating himself out of getting to know her the normal way.

"Halloway, Constance Evangeline. Born 1989 November 10th. Age 24." The AI showed a picture of her state ID. It was a simple picture. The blonde had medium length hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her smile was simple and pretty. Her glasses were removed for the photo and looked to be almost expired.

Tony raised an eyebrow and brought his hand to his chin. "Interesting."

"What's so interesting?" Pepper asked.

"She looks like a nerd and is a nerd. Her IQ is incredibly high. Like, impressively so. She has several Bachelor's Degrees and has a minor in Music Theory and Composition? That's odd. Oh but she's working on her Master's Degree in Computer Engineering. Now that's neat."

_'So she's a genius,'_ Steve thought. He actually felt a bit intimidated by that fact. Steve felt like he should stop him but his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Parents died in a car crash back in 2005. She lost her parents at age 15, that's a toughy. Let's see what else..."

"Tony, that's enough. You don't need to spy on her," Pepper chimed in.

"Okay, fine. I'm leaving now. Rogers if you ever need to talk man to man, don't bother me," With that, Tony left the room.

"How do you deal with that?" Steve rubbed the sides of his forehead.

Pepper shrugged her shoulders. "He's not so bad once you get to know him. Besides, I think that's his way of saying he's there for you if you need him."

"Well thank you for listening. I don't have a single clue what to do other than just support her in any way I can," Steve admitted.

"That's a perfect start. And a lot of this experience is learning as you go. You'll be just fine, I have no doubts. And if things work out with the two of you, I'd like to meet her."

"Of course." Steve agreed.

*******  
Next chapter is their date! What was your favorite part? I love the relationship between Connie and Chloe and I can't wait till her friends meet Steve. I think it's going to be interesting. ;)

If you send lots of love, you may get an update sooner than later... Review, please!


	4. First Date

**Chapter Four:**

Steve heard his doorbell ring and his heart started to race. He looked at his watch. 6pm, right on time. He was originally supposed to pick her up but she had texted him saying she was running late and she'd meet him at his apartment.

Steve took a deep breath and opened his door. "You look beautiful."

"You're a charmer, aren't you? Thank you, Steve." Connie's cheeks were burning from his flattering comment. Connie wore blue jeans and a fitting white long sleeved t-shirt with a fitting light blue blazer over. She wore knee high brown leather boots and instead of her usual white beanie she had a thick white headband pushing her hair back which was down and curled. "You look great too."

Steve wore blue jeans and a form fitting black long sleeved black shirt. She shoved his hands in his pocket and invited her in. "We've already made a habit of doing things backwards," Steve joked.

"Why do you say that?" Connie asked, her voice still shy.

"I was supposed to pick you up. That's how a date should be," Steve smiled while admiring her natural beauty.

"About that..." Connie started to twirl her hair and mentally started cursing Chloe for taking so long to go shopping. The two were constantly fighting. Connie wanted a natural look but Chloe wanted to make a first impression. Eventually the two compromised and agreed that Connie would wear something casual but still with a little style. "I got caught up with Chloe. She had me running errands with her all day and we didn't expect it to take so long," Connie didn't mention her shopping for their date. She didn't want him to think she was trying too hard.

"No worries. Dinner is almost done," Steve got up to check on the food. "I hope you don't mind but I went online to look up recipes for pregnant women."

Connie's heart damn near melted. "Steve, that's incredibly sweet and thoughtful of you. So what did you find?" She could literally feel butterflies in her stomach. Or maybe the baby? Well, she was nervous.

Steve scratched the back of his head as he made his way back to the kitchen and pulled her chair back for her. "I found a lot, actually. I settled for spaghetti and spinach meatballs. If you don't like it, we can go out."

"Oh no worries, I'm sure I'll like whatever you cook," Connie smiled and waved him off. "Would you like any help with anything?"

Steve set her plate in front of her. "Already done," He grinned and took his seat in front of her.

"You know, I'm only almost four weeks pregnant but I'm hungry like, all the time." Connie admitted and started to swirl the spaghetti with her fork.

Steve laughed while grabbing his fork. "Sounds like this baby taking after me already."

Connie turned red again. It was a cute comment, it really was. Then she was all of a sudden struck with negative emotions. It came with her depression. She tried not to frown as many other different emotions going through her. She was overwhelmingly depressed for many reasons. Pushing her Master's Degree back a semester instead of graduating earlier like she planned, breaking the news to her family about having a baby out of wedlock with a man she just met, and money. Oh god, the money. She was sucked into debt for her student loans and worked a part time job at a restaurant as a waitress just trying to make ends meet. Now there are medical appointments and ultrasounds and that was even more money. It was a lot and she honestly didn't know how she was going to get through it all.

"So what do you do, Steve? Aside from save the world on multiple occasions?" Connie asked, trying to get her mind off the negative.

Steve fiddled with his fingers on the table. "That's a great question. I'm not too sure. Guess I don't have much of a life. I do like to draw though."

"Oh really? I'd like to see some of your work sometime."

Steve looked into her eyes and wanted to laugh at the steam hitting her glasses and fogging them up. Connie sighed and took off her black framed rectangle glasses and started to wipe them. Then she dropped them. "Oh crap..." She muttered and leaned over to try and find them.

"It's okay let me get that for you." Steve got up and knelt down to pick up her glasses. At the same time, Connie reached a little too far and started to fall off her chair. She gasped sharply but Steve was there to catch her fall.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Connie lifted her face from his hard chest and placed her hands on his shoulders. She squinted her eyes in frustration and knew she was face to face with Steve and only a couple of inches away. She could see him close up but that was it. Anything beyond his face was distant. "I'm so blind without my glasses..." Connie sighed and blindly searched for Steve's hand. Steve brought his hand to hers so she could take the glasses. She quickly slipped them on and shook her head, trying to shake off the light headache she was getting. "Thank you..." she muttered softly and removed her hands from his shoulders.

"It's okay," Steve reassured warmly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well let's hope this baby does take after you. God forbid our child gets my lack of vision. And other things."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Granted I haven't known you very long, if this baby takes after you, he or she will be beautiful and sweet. Did you ever think about if you wanted a boy or girl?"

Connie blushed. "Umm, it's not something I've thought about a lot you know? But I always imagined myself having a girl first."

Steve smiled. "Either way and even under these circumstances, this is still a blessing."

"I'm glad you think that, Steve. I'm really glad."

Dinner went by for another twenty minutes or so and the two went to the living room after to watch some TV.

"You think this baby will have super strength like you?"

"That's a great question. I'm not sure. I'm kind of hoping so considering I used to be very sick back then," Steve admitted.

"I'm sure our baby will turn out fine no matter what," Connie reassured. She turned to face him and she offered him a smile. "I also just wanted to say thank you for having me over and for being so kind and generous. And also, just so it's out there...you don't need to date me or feel stuck with me just because I'm having your baby."

Steve frowned. "Do you think that, Connie?"

"I'm not sure of a lot of things right now. I'm really scared and I really like you. But I don't want you to pursue anything with me because you feel obligated," Connie looked away, now feeling sunken and down.

"I told you before that I want to date you because I like you too. Please get that out of your head. Baby or no baby, we'd still be on this date right now," Steve grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I know it's not the way things usually are but it's the hand we're dealt."

"I know and I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again," Connie looked down and closed her eyes, trying to hold back the frustration.

"No, bring up anything you feel uncomfortable with. No sense in bottling things up. I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"You seem very positive and I'm happy you are. You can't tell me you haven't been troubled at all by this situation? By any of this?" Connie pried, eyeing him for an answer.

Steve pursed his lips together. "Well, I'm not really good with talking to women."

Connie snorted in laughter and adjusted her glasses. "Really? That's it?"

Steve smiled and hesitantly put an arm around her. Connie welcomed him and shyly leaned her head on his shoulder. "Of course not. I'm nervous as all hell, just like you. But I'm going to be strong for you and our baby, okay?"

"Okay," Connie closed her eyes again.

"You do that a lot."

Connie opened her eyes. "Do what?"

"You put your head down and close your eyes."

"Oh. It's a coping mechanism. I have somewhat of a temper and I tend to lash out," Connie admitted. "Is that weird?"

"Not at all. Running is my coping mechanism. I understand."

"So what now, Steve? How do we do this?" Connie put her head in her hands, still frustrated.

"Connie, I don't know all the answers. We need to take things just one day at a time. I know this isn't what you imagined but it's the same for me too."

"I need to be like you," Connie laughed and wiped a single tear away. "I'm sorry to get emotional on our first date, definitely not how I planned things."

Steve rubbed his thumb gently over her knuckles. "You have every right to be. Like I said, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Steve. Thank you for everything."

"You're more than welcome, Connie," Steve grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels.

"So...I have my first check up next week. I was going to see if maybe..." Connie could feel her cheeks burning again. "Maybe you wanted to come?"

Steve turned to look at her and offered a smile. "I would like that."

"Great. My only concern is I don't want my pregnancy with you to go public. You're famous, if you didn't know."

Steve looked down. "Yeah, I know. Hospitals are confidential but don't worry, I'll cover up."

"Sounds good then."

"So I never asked you, what do you do for fun? Do you have any hobbies?" Steve turned off the TV and gave her his undivided attention.

Connie turned to face him and found that she wasn't being as shy anymore. Turns out Steve was a comfortable person to talk to. "I don't have a whole lot of time for hobbies. Working on my Master's and working a part time job takes up the majority of my time."

Steve frowned and started to feel a little bit guilty. He already knew from the start that he would pay for her medical expenses and whatever she would need but wondered if she struggled financially or was able to make ends meet.

"There has to be something you enjoy doing," Steve decided not to voice his thoughts and made a mental note to save it for a later time. Maybe when they were more comfortable with each other.

Connie tilted her head to the side and smiled while shaking her head. "You cannot laugh if I tell you. Promise me, Steve Rogers," She held out her pinky.

Steve's heart skipped a beat when he heard her use his full name. "I promise, Connie Halloway," Steve looped his pinky finger with hers and held it there.

Connie cleared her throat and sighed. "I'm part of the Glee Club at my college. Myself, Chloe, Quinn and Emily. Our families still tease us because we are all 24 and 25 and still do show choir. We all went to the same high school together and we've been inseparable since. Chloe and I were always friends since we were seven years old and we met Quinn and Emily when we joined the Choir Club in high school. We could perform all the time. In talent shows, concerts, parties, whenever. It was like, our thing."

"There's no reason to be shy about that. You're doing what you love. Even if you collected creepy dolls, I wouldn't judge you because that's what makes you happy," Steve reassured.

Connie grinned and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Steve."

"So that's pretty neat how you guys ended up going to college together too."

"Oh, yeah," Connie laughed sweetly and shook her head while smiling. "We made a pact in high school to go the same college so that's exactly what we did. We weren't thinking of our futures, only being together. I know it sounds silly, but at the time we felt like we were invincible together and that as long as we were together, we could take on the world."

"That doesn't sound silly at all." Steve looked down and his thoughts turned to Bucky. But before he let his thoughts drift to memories of his old friend, he stopped himself and gave her a weak smile. He also noticed their pinkies were still looped together. "You have such small hands," Steve shyly grabbed her hand and measured it against his.

"Or maybe you just have really huge hands," Steve's hands were very much larger than hers. Connie adored that though. In a way, she felt safer and protected with him.

"You have to admit, you still have really tiny hands." Steve grabbed her hand and intertwined it with hers. "Thank you for coming tonight."

Connie's eyes met his blue gaze. "Thank you for having me. It means more than you know," Connie checked the time on her iPhone and sighed. "It's pretty late. I have to get some shut eye and study for my exams for Monday. I should get going now."

"Can I walk you to your car?" Steve stood up and offered his hand to help her up.

She took his hand and shook her head. "I don't have a car. I umm, I don't drive."

"Then how did you get here?"

"Chloe dropped me off. I'm going to catch a cab back."

Steve went into protective mode. Not only for her but for their baby as well. "I'm driving you home. I won't take no for an answer," Steve grabbed his keys off the counter offered his arm to her.

"Okay..." Connie didn't fight him back. He was certainly stern and clear about her not taking a cab home. She followed Steve outside to the parking lot and her eyes widened when he stopped at a motorcycle. Her facial expression didn't go unnoticed by Steve.

"It's safe, I promise," Steve handed her his extra helmet. Connie hesitantly took it and placed it on her head. Steve gently made sure it was snug and strapped and while doing so accidentally brushed his fingers on her cheeks, making her turn red instantly. Steve smiled and adored that she had taken a liking towards him and he could actually see that she did.

"I don't live too far from here, actually. If you can make your way to the Westwood Park, I'll show you where to go from there." Steve hopped onto his motorcycle and Connie followed suit. Steve's heart started to thump for the millionth time that night when he felt her wrap her arms around his stomach and lean against his back.

"Sounds good. Hold on, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be holding on super tight," Connie joked. She was a little bit nervous though, not having been on a motorcycle before.

About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at her apartment complex. Connie was always thankful her apartment was near the front. Steve helped her off his bike and helped to take off her helmet. Then he walked her to her door.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to sleep with me," Connie joked and looked down while twiddling her thumbs.

Steve scratched the back of his head, his thoughts going back to that night. "Hey I wouldn't take that night back for the world."

Connie turned super red and was thankful it was dark outside. "I wouldn't either... So my appointment is on Monday at 3pm in the afternoon. I'll meet you at the hospital?"

Steve smiled and took her hand. "How about I pick you up?"

"Are you sure, Steve? I don't want to be a burden."

He shook his head. "You aren't a burden to me. Besides, I'd feel comfortable knowing you got there safe. I'll pick you up here around 2:30?"

"I'll be at the University. Would you be able to pick me up there?"

"Of course."

"Awesome...thank you." Connie tip toed and planted a soft kiss on his warm cheek. She didn't even think about it, she just did it. When she realized she did, she started to unlock her door until Steve grabbed her hands. Connie gave him a quizzical sort of look and next she found herself in a lip lock with Captain America. His lips were warm and soft. He held the kiss there for a few seconds before slowly parting away. It was a soft, sweet and simple kiss.

"I'll see you Monday, Connie." Steve smiled and walked away.

"I'll see you then," Connie's response was shy and meek. She quickly went inside and shut the door behind her. She put a hand to her heart and the other to her stomach. "I don't know if that's you kiddo or if your dad is giving me the butterflies. But holy crap."

*******  
Okay, so I'm sorry for the long update. I haven't had a day off in two weeks, not even kidding. So, what was YOUR favorite part? Review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys!


	5. First Baby Appointment

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I definitely had fun writing it. :).

Also, someone told me I had a cool plot line awhile back. I solely cannot take credit! This story was inspired obviously by the movie 'Knocked Up'. Doesn't follow the storyline at all, just inspired by it.

**Chapter Five:**

It was almost 2:30 on a cold Monday afternoon. Connie walked through the university to front where she told Steve to meet her. Being nervous was truly an understatement. Obviously she knew she wouldn't be finding out the sex of the baby and that this check up was just to make sure everything with her was going well but what made her nervous was Steve being there, even if she invited him.

Then someone bumped into her, causing her to drop the book she was holding. The guy she ran into picked up her book and smirked.

"Connie Halloway, I really do forget you still go to this school," The tall man with brown hair spoke and started flipping through her book.

Connie rolled her hazel eyes and did her best not to get snarky. "James, nice to see you again. But if you don't mind, I'm in a hurry," Connie tried to grab her book but he held it close to him.

"Music? You're still into this stuff? Well why wouldn't you be? This was your thing in high school. I know I used to make fun of you and your friends but looking back now, it was kinda sexy," James took a step towards her. "Let me make it up to you. Let me take you out on a date," James handed her book back.

Connie was starting to get irritated. She had always disliked this guy since they knew each other their freshman year of high school. He was always a jerk and thought he was above others. She involuntarily thought back to their first encounter when he and all his jock friends made fun of her braces and threw his slushie on her and Quinn's face while they were walking to their class.

"No thank you, James. I have somewhere to be," Connie walked away only for him to pop up in front of her again.

"I don't know, Connie. That's kinda of unacceptable. You see, I know we started out rough but hey we we kids back then. Look at you now. I can see that you're still kind of a nerd but underneath those glasses and stupid beanie you're a bombshell just waiting to come out. Come on, it's a sign. You and I still going to school together, can't tell me that's a coincidence," James then reached around and pinched her butt.

Connie shrieked and brought her hand up to slap him but he caught it. "Let go, creep!" Connie tried to wiggle her way out but he was too strong.

"Stop being so stubborn, beautiful. We'll go on a date later tonight, yeah?"

Connie grimaced and started to panic. "In your fucking dreams, loser!" Before Connie herself could register what she was doing, she landed a punch to his face and square to his nose. Connie dropped her book and grabbed her hand in pain. She winced and panicked before grabbing her book and running in the other direction, only to make her way into someone's arms. Connie gasped in fright but realized that the person she bumped into was none other than Steve, and he looked pissed.

"I was going to help you but it seems you got it under control," Steve never took his glare off the guy.

"Can we just go now? I think I hurt my hand."

"Better hope he stays down," Steve's blue eyes made contact with James. He glared and got on his feet.

"And just who the hell are you? Don't tell me you're her boyfriend." James wiped his bloody nose and pointed at Connie. "We're not done here, bitch. You're getting payback for what you did."

"Steve, please don't even think about it." Connie put a hand on his tricep as he took a step forward. "He's not worth your time. Come on, let's go," Steve slowly turned around, keeping his eyes glued on him for as long as he could.

"Fine, come on," Steve wrapped an arm around her back protectively and led her to his bike.

"How much of that did you see?" Connie hugged her book to her chest, unable to make eye contact. She was embarrassed and Steve looked pretty angry.

"Didn't see you at 2:30 so thought I'd go looking for you. Came in just in time to see him touch you," Steve stopped in front of his bike and turned to face her. "Are you okay, Connie? Do you know that guy?"

Connie looked at her now swollen hand and sighed. "I'm alright I guess. And unfortunately, I went to high school with that prick. One of the reasons high school didn't go so well for me," The pregnant blonde rolled her eyes.

Steve grabbed her hand and gently ran his thumb over her swollen knuckles causing her to wince. "Are you going to be okay holding on?"

Connie shrugged her shoulders. "I should be. Can we please get going? I don't want to be late."

Steve offered a smile and gently kissed her cheek. It's nice seeing you again."

Connie blushed but didn't look away. "It's nice seeing you too."

*******  
Moments later, Connie was laying in bed at her doctor's office. Steve sat right next to her. He wore his blue jeans, white shirt, a blue jacket and a ball cap.

"Quite the disguise, Steve." Connie broke the silence and smiled.

"Hey, hasn't failed me yet," Steve retorted with a grin of his own. "How are you holding up?"

Connie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a little nervous, but I'll be fine. This should be an easy appointment."

Steve took her swollen hand and caressed it ever so softly. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." He joked.

Connie laughed and rolled her eyes. "I don't even remember doing that!"

"Yeah you sure pack one hell of a punch," Steve smiled at her laugh. He already knew he was going to do anything and everything he could to pursue a relationship with this woman. Not because they just so happen to having a baby together but because he genuinely took an interest in her. She was smart, beautiful, honest, and kind. He looked into her eyes and noted even behind her glasses how long her eyelashes were. God, every part of this girl was beautiful. He studied her face when she looked away. Her eyes were to him, her most captivating feature. Usually blonde hair was partnered with blue eyes but hers were hazel and so beautiful. She had a cute nose and full lips that naturally were a little dark red. His eyes trailed her body but he already knew what she looked like. In his eyes, she had the most perfect body. Part of him was eager to see her like that again but he knew he'd have to wait for that. He didn't mind one bit, he liked her and she was worth it.

"What are you staring at?" She shyly asked and started to twirl her hair. She felt awkward being in nothing but a hospital gown.

Before Steve could answer, the doctor walked into the office. "Miss Halloway! How are doing today?"

"I'm doing well, Doctor Kyoto. How are you?"

"I'm good! I'm good!" Dr. Kyoto greeted cheerily. "Is this your husband?" He looked over in Steve's direction.

"What? Oh n-no. He's umm, he's my boyfriend." Connie panicked. She was definitely unprepared for that. How the hell was she supposed to introduce him? 'Hello, this is my baby daddy?'

Steve stood up and extended his right arm. "Steve Rogers, sir." He shook the doctors hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Steve," The doctor noticed who he was right away. "I'm sure you don't want to go public with this. Don't you worry, I'll keep quiet. Let's get on with the appointment, shall we?"

"Thank you, Dr. Kyoto." Connie sighed in relief.

"Of course my dear. I'm going to start by taking your vitals. Hold out your arm for me," Connie did as she was asked and waited patiently as the doctor took her blood pressure, pulse and temperature.

Steve tried not to gawk like a hawk but he marveled in her beauty.

"Perfect my dear. Now it says here you're only 115 pounds. You have much weight to gain, okay?"

Connie sighed and she looked down. "Okay, will do."

Steve instantly felt guilty. He couldn't even imagine what it was like being in her shoes. Granted his life was about to change, at least he wouldn't be losing his body.

Connie sat back down and the doctor checked her breathing, ears, throat, eyes, thyroid and asked a series of questions.

"Okay, now for the exciting part. We're going to do an ultrasound. This will be a little cold," Dr. Kyoto held out a thick stick like object.

Steve watched as Connie's eyes widened. "Oh, god," she put her face in her hand. She was so embarrassed. Steve grabbed her hand and held it reassuringly. He smiled when he felt her squeeze his hand back.

"Okay, this will be a little cold."

Connie gasped when she felt the stick object enter her core. Connie turned to look at Steve and smiled. "This is so awkward," She whispered.

"I'm not going to disagree with that," Steve whispered back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ah, here we go! There's your baby," Connie and Steve looked to the screen and Connie was in shock. Knowing and seeing were two different things.

"The baby is so tiny..." said Connie, "this is so surreal."

"Your baby is almost 3mm. Still early stages. Everything seems to going just well, Miss Halloway and Mr. Rogers. Congratulations on your miracle," Dr. Kyoto shut off the ultrasound grabbed some paperwork. "Miss Halloway, I'm scheduled to see you in one month. Please come back sooner if you experience anything off or if you have any questions."

"Thank you again, doctor," Connie said while Steve shook his hand and said his thank yous.

"The pleasure is all mine," And with the, the doctor left the room.

Connie gave a loud sigh and lay her head back on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Steve scooter closer to her so he was only inches away from her face. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were glossy. She was trying not to cry.

She looked away. "Just scared. I don't have a clue on how this all works."

Steve cupped her face and wiped a year that slid down her cheek. "I dont either. But together, remember? I'm here for you and with you. I'm your boyfriend, remember?" He teased.

Connie laughed and cupped his face. "Thank you, Steve."

"So _what will_ it take to make you my girl?" he asked softly, his eyes never breaking contact. He was slowly closing in the distance between their lips.

Connie's heart was about to thump its way out of her chest. "Hmm, maybe another date?" She whispered against his lips.

"You got it, doll," Steve pressed his lips against hers and held it there for several seconds. He knew that he starting to develop strong feelings for this girl.

Connie smiled against his lips and felt him smile back. She wasn't so nervous this time around. She welcomed his kiss.

It was a simple kiss. Steve pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yes," She instantly replied. Screw homework, screw rehearsal and sorry, but screw the usual phone call with Chloe. She had a date with Steve Rogers.

"I'll pick you up later tonight?"

Connie smiled and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer. "Or you can just stay with me..." she whispered playfully against his lips and kissed him again.

Steve internally praised the big guy up there. He was overjoyed that this woman was returning the same feelings he had. "I like that idea," Steve pulled away, kissed her cheek and helped her up.

"My place or yours?"

"Yours, please. I mean, I'd say mine but it's definitely smaller and not cozy," Connie admitted with a laugh.

"I don't know, we had a lot of fun at your place," Steve winked, earning a blush from Connie. But my place it is. Shall we?" Steve offered his hand which she gladly took. She intertwined her fingers in his and couldn't help but smile hard.

"We shall."

*******  
Okay, what did you guys think? I definitely had a blast writing this chapter but it was a little tough because it was all from my phone! So you definitely haven't seen the last of James and he will play into this story later...

I ask that you please take the time to review my story. I don't mean to be one of those authors who just wants the reviews to add up so I can be popular or whatever, but I HONESTLY care about what I'm writing and I'd like some feedback on how I'm doing. So please, review and let me know! :)


	6. Crazy Family Reunion, Part One

**Chapter Six: **

Steve and Connie spent the last week practically inseparable. Every day after school he'd swing by and pick her up then they'd spend the whole day out till it was late. Then he would take her home and the next day would be pretty much the same thing all over again. It was no secret to Steve and Connie that they were infatuated by each other and the two wouldn't be caught not holding hands or at least close to each other. But that was as far as they took it. Holding hands and simple kisses. They hadn't slept together either.

Tonight, however, was the first break in their newly developed routine. Connie needed to work a shift at the restaurant and Chloe had practically begged Connie for a girls night after and Connie couldn't say no. She had a soft spot for her long time friend and loved her to death.

"So how's dating Captain America?" Chloe took a bite of her Ben and Jerrys and sighed dreamily. "What I would give to get in the sack with that man."

Connie threw a pillow at her best friend. "Watch it! He's mine!" She jokingly warned. "But I feel the same way too. I'm giving it some time first."

"Why? You both are so old-fashioned. Well, with the exception of the first night you met. But you two just need to get comfortable and have sex. You both want it and I bet he knows that too."

"I just to take things slow. Besides, he hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend yet. Maybe once we're official we'll work on it."

"You're such a nerd. Well aside from the no sex, how have things been going?"

"Seems perfect..." Connie flopped down on her bed and hugged her pillow to her chest. "I'm always wanting him around. It's like I can't get enough of him. And it's crazy because a guy like him actually likes me for me."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "You need to stop that."

"Stop what?" Connie was oblivious.

"Thinking that you're not good enough for anyone. Being shocked and surprised because a guy likes you. Look at you, Connie! You've come such a long way from braces and dorky glasses. Okay, maybe not the dorky glasses but my point is you're beautiful and any guy would be happy to have you."

Connie pursed her lips together before smiling. "Thanks, Chloe."

"You're welcome, best friend. So, what are your plans for this weekend? Oh wait! Your family reunion! Oh crap I totally forgot about that! Is Steve coming?"

Connie gave her a perplexed look. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to be meeting the family?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Uh, not when you're pregnant. I assume you were going to tell them soon right?"

"Yeah, I was gonna squeeze it in..." Chloe just gave her a look. "Okay! I'm not sure! I'm scarred of Aunt Chrissy, Chloe! I don't want to disappoint her. It's hard enough breaking the news on my own and with Steve there? I don't know, Chloe."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do but I really think you should have him there. He'll meet the family and everyone will actually know him. Your family will probably lecture you, that's a given. But they will always love you and of course welcome Steve. Come on, think about it?"

"Even if I were to ask, it's this Saturday and today is Thursday. It's kind of late notice. Oh! Not to mention it's in Rhode Island."

"Over four hours away."

"Stop finding excuses to not invite him. Connie, he wants to go, I promise. Just call him. Right now."

"Chloe..." Connie sighed impatiently.

"Shut up. You know you want to," Chloe took another spoonful of her ice cream not even caring what her best friend had to say.

Connie pulled out her iPhone and stared at it. Her heart was pounding as she slowly unlocked it and scrolled to his name. "He's not going to want to go, I'm telling you." Connie sighed as she pressed his name and held the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before Steve picked up.

"Hello?" he answered. He sounded surprised that she was calling.

"Hi, Steve. How are you?" Connie asked, her voice going up a register. Her nerves were getting to her.

"I'm good, Connie. Is everything alright? I thought it was girls' night for you and Chloe?"

"Oh, it is. I just wanted to ask you something. And it's totally cool if you say no because this is so last minute..."

She didn't know that Steve was smiling on the other end of the line. "Ask away."

"I'm having a family reunion in Rhode Island this weekend. I was kind of going to break the news with my pregnancy then. I know it's crazy to ask but I was wondering if you wanted to be there with me? I mean you don't have to be there when I break the news to my aunt but I think it would be nice for everyone to get to know you since you are the father and all...and it's over the weekend."

"I'd really like that, Connie," He answered.

Totally not what she was expecting. "Really?" She mentally slapped herself. She didn't mean to ask that.

"Yes, really. I also know you're not driving there so how are you getting there?"

Connie stifled a laugh. "I'm taking the train, Steve."

"Nope. I'll drive us there," He offered immediately.

"Steve..." she said while laughing, "I offered you to come so why would I have you drive? That's not right."

"Hey I'm looking out for the safety for you and our baby. I'm not going unless I drive."

Connie could now tell he was smiling on the other line. She smiled and found herself wanting to be with him this very moment. "I guess I have to take you up on your offer, Steve."

"Thank you," He cheerfully said.

"No, thank you."

"When are we leaving?"

"Friday afternoon, is that alright with you?"

"Sounds perfect. So I'll see you tomorrow? I'll pick you up at the university," He offered.

"That's really awesome of you. Thank you, that'd be super convenient."

"It's no problem at all. I'll see you then?"

"I'll see you then," Connie happily said.

"Okay, take care. Bye."

"Bye, Steve," Connie put away her phone and didn't bother to hide the giant smile on her face.

"I told you so!" Chloe threw a pillow at her friend.

"That hurt!" Connie threw the pillow back. "But you were right."

"I always am. I can't wait to see how this all plays out."

"You guys are coming right?"

"Yup. Emily has the night shift so we won't be leaving till Saturday morning. You know, you didn't have to take the train in the first place. You could have carpooled with us."

"True but I feel like I should tell my family the night before the actual reunion. I mean I don't want to ruin it you know?"

"Understandable. I can't wait. You need a makeover."

Connie shot her friend a death glare. "You've done enough, thank you. Besides, he likes me for me."

"Oh, Constance. Connie, Connie, Connie..." Chloe shook her head and took a seat next to her friend. "Steve Rogers is no doubt the most handsome and kindest man you'll ever meet. But he's still a guy and he has needs and urges too. He deserves a banging hot girlfriend and I know just what I want to do with you."

Connie blushed. "I'm not his girlfriend..."

"Not yet," Chloe smiled and clapped her hands. "Besides, it's your birthday! You have to look hot!"

Connie forced a smile. She didn't say anything because this was a losing battle.

*******  
The next day, Steve waited outside his car, leaning against it with his arms crossed. When he saw Connie walking towards him, he smiled. Her hair was let down for the day and she didn't wear her usual beanie. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. What got him is that she didn't even have to try.

"Hey you," He greeted and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi." Connie blushed as he opened the door. "Oh, thank you. You sure don't see that anymore."

"What? Opening the door?"

"I thought chivalry was dead until I met you," Connie buckled herself in and set her books on the floor.

Steve pressed his lips to her hand. "It's not with me."

"Clearly..." Connie held her hand to her chest.

*******  
"GPS says we're about an hour away," Connie informed while stretching.

"You're pretty tired aren't you?" Steve asked and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah. Being pregnant makes me feel like an old lady. All I want to do is sleep," Connie joked.

"You should try and take a nap right now." Steve suggested.

Connie shook her head. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'm too nervous."

Steve didn't know what to say. "Everything will be alright. Things will work out, it'll just take some time."

"I know. My aunt is the one I'm worried about. She's not mean I'm afraid of her reaction. I don't even know if I should mention the one night stand or tell her we've been dating. Ugh I don't know."

"Just tell her the truth, Connie. I'm sure she won't judge you for doing what most people do nowadays. Your birth control failed, it's not like you were being completely irresponsible."

"I have a theory, by the way, about how my birth control failed."

"I bet you I have the same theory. I mean it makes sense."

"I think your sperm has super powers too," Connie joked while turning red. But there was absolute truth in that.

Steve turned a shade of red too. "I agree. I had no idea this would all happen though."

Connie looked over at Steve. His eyes were on the road but his face was riddled with guilt.

"Steve it's okay. I'm a little cool with this now." She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her flat belly. "There's a baby inside here. And this baby is our creation. We're bringing a living and breathing creation into this world. You can't feel bad about that."

Steve kept his hand there for a few moments before grabbing her hand. "I guess I can't," Steve forced a smile.

***  
An hour later, Steve pulled into the driveway of the Taylor-Halloway residence in Bristol, Rhode Island. Steve had to admit, the house was absolutely beautiful. It was a rather big two-story Victorian styled house.

"I used to live in the next town over but after my parents died, my aunt and uncle took me in. My aunt Christine is my dad's younger sister. I told her you and I are a couple, okay?"

"Yeah, I kind of thought we were?" Steve asked awkwardly.

"I mean yeah we're dating but I didn't think it was official," Connie blushed while grabbing her bag, which Steve ended up taking from her.

"I didn't know I had to ask." Steve gave her a charming smile.

"I-"

"Constance!" a woman's voice yelled and interrupted their conversation. Connie and Steve looked over to see who he assumed to be Connie's aunt running up to them and swooping Connie into a death hug.

Steve noticed how Connie and her aunt looked very much alike. Connie did mention her aunt was only fourteen years older and was the only sibling of her older brother, Connie's dad. She still looked young and was in amazing shape. she had blonde hair just like Connie's that fell down her back in waves. And when she turned to look at Steve, he noticed her eyes were deep cerulean blue.

"So you're the man who snatched up my niece," she spoke and nudged Connie in the ribs. "Good job, Connie. You're right he is handsome."

Connie felt her face heat up and she put her face into her left hand. "Oh god."

Steve too was blushing but kept his composure and held out his hand. "Steve Rogers, ma'am."

"Oh please, call me Christine. And it's an honor to meet you. I never thought I'd ever personally meet Captain America," She took his hand and shook it.

"How'd you two meet? Christine asked as she led them inside. Steve could already tell she was very straight forward.

"We bumped into each other at the bar, I thought she was the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen so I had to ask her out for drinks and we've been seeing each other ever since," Steve smiled at Connie who was blushing but smiling wide.

"That's so sweet. Well we are all glad you're here, Steve," Christina opened the door and let them inside. "Connie you get your old room and Steve will be right across the hall in the guest room. Your uncle Joey is asleep and so are the two boys so you'll have to meet them tomorrow."

The two reached their rooms upstairs and set their things inside their respective rooms. Connie quickly did so and stopped her aunt from going into the bedroom. "Aunt Chrissy, wait!" She whisper yelled.

"What is it?" Christina turned around and smiled. She was happy to have her niece home.

"I need to talk to you in private. Can we go downstairs please?" Connie asked.

"Sure. Let's go."

The two made their way downstairs to the opposite corner of the house which was their den.

"First of all, I wanted to say thank you so much for allowing him to be here even though we've only been dating a couple of weeks," Connie started to say.

"Cut the crap. You're family and you and your only boyfriend I've ever seen you with are welcome anytime. Seriously, you've never brought anyone home when you were in high school. I never got to experience trouble with you," Christine joked and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well you're about to experience it now..." Connie warned and pursed her lips together.

"What did you do?" Christine asked but more like demanded her to tell her.

"Promise me you can't get mad, okay? Promise me?"

"No. What did you do?" Christine spaced every word to add emphasis and crossed her arms.

"I..." Connie took in a shaky breath and fought back her tears. "I'm pregnant."

Christine sat back in her chair and looked at her in disbelief. "Connie! What? How could you be so irresponsible? You just met him!"

"I know, I know. We've only had sex once and I thought I would be okay being on birth control but it ended up failing. We think it's because of his super serum. It maybe overpowered my birth control. But I don't know, Aunt Chrissy. I just want you to say you'll be here for me because...I...I..." Connie started to let the silent tears fall from her eyes. "I w-wish I had my mom around to talk to about this sort of stuff."

"Come here, Constance," Her aunt pulled her into a hug and held her close. "You know I'm strict on you but I'm always going to be supportive of you. We'll talk more about it in the morning when we aren't so tired. Who else knows?"

"Just you, Chloe, Quinn, Emily and I think Steve said he told a few of his close friends. I don't care if the family knows but don't want the public finding out."

"What about your brother? Yeah, good luck with the media, sweetie," Christine wasn't one to sugar coat at all. Connie knew she was right too. It was only a matter of time if she continued to date Steve.

"Yeah, thanks. And no, I haven't told him. Wanted to do that in person." Connie sighed and stood up. "Thanks, aunt Chrissy. I thought you were going to kill me."

"If you were 18 and telling me this, of course I'd kill you. But you're going to be 25 tomorrow and you're a grown ass adult. I know this wasn't but you have my support. Whatever you need. Ice cream, talks, massages, cause let me tell you, you're gonna be aching."

Connie grimaced. She wasn't looking forward to the part where she gets fat. "Thank you so much. I love you. And thank you for having Steve over."

"Of course, baby girl. And...I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to sleep in the same room now," Her aunt smiled and rolled her eyes.

Connie blushed. "We only slept together that one night. We haven't done anything more than simple kisses," Connie fiddled with her jacket buttons.

"You're 25. Go have rough and wild sex with him if you want." She said shamelessly.

"I'm gonna go now..." Connie slowly backed away. "Goodnight..."

"Just keep quiet!"

"Oh my god!" Connie put her face in her hand and quickly and quietly ran upstairs. She was about to twist her doorknob but stopped and looked across the hall to where Steve was staying. She gave into the other part of her and made her way in front of his door. She rose her hand to knock but before she had the chance the door opened. She gasped and held her heart, startled. "Steve..." She gasped, "you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I heard you and I just wanted a chance to say goodnight," Steve smiled and kissed her hand.

"Can I come in?" She quickly asked.

Definitely not what he was expecting. He nodded and opened his door for her. Though it was dark, Connie did her best not to gawk at Steve, who wore thick gray sweatpants and a white beater. She was in awe at his arms. They were big, well defined and she couldn't help but want to be trapped in them again.

Connie sat beside him on the bed. "I told her. She's a bit disappointed but she's supportive. Now she doesn't care if we sleep together," She half joked and laughed.

"I have no objections to that," though she couldn't see, she was sure Steve was blushing. "But I don't want to push you. Whatever is comfortable for you."

Connie smiled and grabbed his hand. "My room then?" She asked, her confidence not really there.

He returned the smile. "Sure."

Connie quietly walked him to her room. Once she shut the door behind him, she made the last minute decision to just do what she'd been wanting to do. In a quick movement, she turned around, tiptoed and brought her lips to his.

Steve was taken back by her actions at first but immediately gave in. He grabbed the sides of her arms to steady her and bring her closer. Steve licked her bottom lip before gently slipping his tongue into her mouth. Connie moaned at this, which sent him over the edge. Connie started leading them to the bed and soon she was on her back with him on top still kissing her.

"Steve..." She breathlessly whispered.

Again, she was sending him over the edge with her moaning and now hearing her moan his name.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. "Hmm?"

She bit her lip. "T-thank you for being here."

Definitely not what she wanted to say.

"Thank you for having me..." Steve awkwardly responded and removed himself off of her.

"I-I'm sorry. I get so nervous," Connie apologized and looked away.

"Hey look at me," Steve tipped her chin and turned her so they were making eye contact. "You don't ever have to apologize to me. We can stop."

Connie grabbed his hand and kissed his lips softly. "Thank you."

"Connie?" Steve asked as she pulled away.

"Yes?"

"Be my girl?"

Connie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought I was already yours."

"Well, I've always thought you were my girl since our first date."

"You didn't have to ask," Connie pulled him close and whispered against his lips.

"Good, then forget I did." Steve whispered and wasted no time in kissing her.

*******  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Things are about to get crazy next chapter! Please take the time to review!


	7. Crazy Family Reunion, Part Two

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've actually had this chapter done for several days now. *hides* But PLEASE don't be mad. You see, I do everything from my phone... Yes, you read right. ;) And I was unable to post because my phone went out of commission for awhile.

Also, a big thank you to all who reviewed! Confidence = restored.

**Chapter Seven:**

Steve slowly opened his blue eyes and realized it was still dark. He looked at his watch. 5:57. It'll be daylight soon. He looked over at Connie, who wanted him to spend the night with her. He couldn't help but smile. The events of last night after he had officially asked her to be his girlfriend must of sent off some crazy pregnancy hormone attack because she somehow summoned up some courage and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Steve was in fact shirtless because she had timidly asked him to take it off. Connie was shirtless too but still had her bra on. Steve thought they were about to have sex again but that was as far as she took it. Steve had tried so hard before not to just grab her breasts. Her perfect sized breasts that look like they wanted to pop out of her lacy bra. The only thing he did was sweetly kiss the area above her breasts and nibble on her neck.

Steve's eyes traveled to her full lips. She lay on her back and was covered in blanket to the top of her chest. Her arms lay outside of the covers. Her left hand rested on her belly and her right was propped over her head. Her blonde hair pooled around her and Steve couldn't help but stroke her hair adoringly.

Steve made it so his face was hovering over hers. He smiled when his face was only inches from hers. He pushed a stray strand of hair away, cupped her face and kissed her gently. To his surprise, he found her hand at the back of his head and she started to kiss him back.

It was silent and all that could be heard was the light smacking of their kissing, their breathing, light gasps and quiet moans.

Connie kicked off her covers and Steve gently climbed on top of her, still kissing her neck. "Happy birthday..." He murmured and smiled against her skin. His hand found it's way to the top of her bra and he slipped his fingers under the material. He kept it there not wanting to take it further unless she allowed him to. Connie took his hand and shakily helped him slide the material down her body to reveal her breasts. Connie blushed furiously when she felt his hard on press against the inside of her thigh.

Steve could feel his face getting hot and his blood rushing at the sight of her naked breasts. He hesitantly and gently grabbed one of her breasts and started to caress it gently. His fingers caressed the swell of her left one and traced her nipple. Connie's breath hitched and she slapped her hand on top of Steve's. She wasn't sure why she did it. She was very much enjoying him touching her.

"S-sorry. Still really nervous," She spoke softly. She knew her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"We can stop, okay?" Steve smiled and softly kisses her lips. To his surprise, she moved his hand to her other breast.

"No, let's keep going..." Her hand reached around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss.

He was surprised he had the guts to touch her the way he did. He knew he was inexperienced but part of him didn't feel that way. Maybe it was because her shyness allowed him to be more confident. Or maybe it was that animalistic behavior that takes over a man when they are in the sack with another woman. All Steve knew was that there was a gorgeous woman under him and so long as she was willing, he wanted to make love to her again.

Steve kissed down her body and planted butterfly kisses all over her stomach and kept going down until he reached her panties. Steve wasn't sure what he was doing but he cupped her warm womanhood and ran a thumb over where he thought her clit would be.

"Steve..." She moaned his name.

He slipped his fingers under the lacy material and looked up for her approval. "May I?"

Connie nodded her head. Steve slowly started to pull her panties down...

"Connie! Happy birthday!" Chloe, Quinn and Emily ran into her room with balloons and presents and were squealing in excitement.

"Oh my god, get out!" Connie screamed as she covered up her naked body. Steve was fortunate enough to have his sweatpants still on. He was red from his neck up.

The girls stopped what they were doing and Quinn and Emily put their hands to their mouth and blushed when they saw Steve. Chloe, however, was Chloe.

"Okay, Constance. I thought you had the room to yourself," She sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Obviously. Not." Connie said through gritted teeth.

"Hi, Steve. Finally nice to meet you in person. Chloe Mendez," Chloe stuck out her hand to Steve, who hesitantly took it.

"Steve Rogers," He awkwardly greeted. He looked at Connie who had put her hands over her face.

"You know what? Thank you. Glad you guys are here. Now get out!" Connie scolded and started to swat at her best friend.

Chloe threw her hands up. "Fine, fine. But look at you, you bad girl. Sorry to interrupt, continue!"

"Hi, Steve! My name is Quinn Levinson!" The other brunette waved.

"I'm Emily Thompson, nice to meet you!" The red head ran up to shake his hand before being escorted out by Chloe. "He's so handsome!" She said on the way out.

The door shut and all was silent. "Oh my god."

"Well that was..." Steve started to say.

"So awkward and I'm so sorry for them," Connie plopped back on her pillow and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sure they meant well..." Steve said, sounding unsure.

"I don't even know what to say."

Steve pulled her hands away and kissed her cheek. "I'm sure they're excited to see you. I'll let you get ready, okay?"

"Okay," Connie became a lot more shy when she wasn't in the heat of the moment and although she was covered she realized she was very naked underneath.

"What's the plan for today? Aside from the reunion?" He asked while getting up.

Connie's eyes roamed his uncovered upper half of his body in awe. His sweat pants hung dangerously low on his hips, revealing some of his 'v'. She made a mental note to slap the shit out of her friends later.

"My brother should be coming around nine this morning so I'd like to be here for that. I didn't get a chance to ask Aunt Chrissy about what all needs to happen today so I'm not sure if she needs help or not. We'll play it by ear I guess..."

Steve kissed her cheek again. "Okay, I'll meet you downstairs whenever you're ready."

"It doesn't start till about 2pm so you don't have to get dressed up till then," Connie reminded.

"Nice to know, thanks doll," Steve threw on his white beater and gave her his infamous grin.

"Also..." She trailed off in a warning voice. "My family will try to embarrass you. And me. You know, us. I'm just letting you know so you're not caught off guard."

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. I'll see you soon," With that, Steve left the room and snuck across the hall to his.

*****  
**A few moments later...

"You guys SUCK. You suck! Haven't you heard of knocking? Who let you in anyway? I know Aunt Chrissy wasn't up. And why are you here so early?" Connie yelled but not loud enough to wake up her family. She sat on her bed in a light blue satin robe.

Chloe smirked and held up a spare key. "You gave this to me in high school."

"We were on the road as soon as I got off," said Emily.

"We couldn't wait to meet him. You've been holding out on us so long," Quinn flipped her medium length brown hair and frowned. "You're not embarrassed by us, are you?"

"What? No. Even after what just happened, I'm not. I've been caught up with...I dunno. Life, I guess," Connie sighed. "...I'm sorry. Thank you guys for coming," Connie held out her arms and the three tackled her to the bed. Connie laughed and cherished this moment. She cherished this moment like she did all moments with her close friends since the start of high school. That was what? Eleven years ago?

"Oh Connie, he's too handsome. Between your beauty and his killer handsome looks, your baby is going to be super gorgeous," Quinn sighed dreamily.

Connie blushed. Oh yeah, there was a baby still in there. "However the baby comes out, she or he will be perfect and loved," She placed a hand on her belly. All her friends cooed and started to rub her belly. "I wonder when I'll start to get fat."

Emily hummed and placed her hands on her belly. She was a registered nurse and the reason why the girls left so late. Most of the time she worked the night shift. "You're about a month right?"

"Five weeks," Connie answered.

"You found out soon too," Emily said, impressed.

"What can I say? I know my own body."

"Oh shut it. You didn't know till you got sick." Chloe nudged her friend.

"Shut up!" Connie smacked her with a pillow.

"You should be getting that whole bloated look pretty soon here. Should be in a week or two here. You are pretty tiny so we'll see. You feel how hard your tummy is? Here, feel it." Emily guided Connie's hands to her belly and had her press down. "It's a little hard to tell but it's starting to happen."

Connie groaned. "I don't want to be fat."

"You're not going to be fat. You're beautiful," Quinn countered.

"She just doesn't want Captain America too see her fat." Chloe interjected.

"Well duh! Have you seen his body? I'm nothing in comparison. Not even now," Connie frowned and shifted her glasses.

"Oh shut up. You're gorgeous. And keeping true to my promise, I went through your closet and brought some clothes you were too scared to bring. You know, the clothes we bought together?"

"How'd you get inside my apartment?" Connie questioned.

Chloe sighed exasperatedly and held up a different key and smirked. "You gave me this the first day you moved into your apartment five years ago."

Connie smiled widely. "Oh yeah. How could I forget? I was so scared being alone and I remember giving you that key so you can stop by any time you wanted and keep me company."

"And I've kept true to that ever since. We'll let you get ready and we'll see you downstairs. In case we get separated, we'll roundevou here at 1pm and commence Connie's makeover."

The girls agreed while Connie rolled her eyes.

*******  
Connie made her way downstairs wearing jeans, a blue flannel and plaid button up shirt and tall brown boots. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail. She followed the voices into the dining room and found Steve, her three friends and her brother laughing and talking while sitting at the table.

"Chase! You're early!" Connie ran to her brother, who met her half way and gave each other a death hug. "Happy birthday! I've missed you so much!" She shouted in excitement. Chase was her twin brother who lived in New Jersey as an architect. He, like Connie, looked young for his age and was very attractive. He stood at about 5'11 and had a strong build. His blonde hair was short but styled in a messy look. His eyes were also hazel like his sisters but his skin was a little more tan than hers.

"And happy birthday to you, too! Look at you! Half a year is too long. You look so beautiful, glowing, almost," Chase grabbed his twin sister's face and smiled.

Quinn snorted and almost choked on her bagel. Chloe narrowed her eyes at her then smiled at the twins.

"Yeah yeah. Reunited and it feels so good. Come join us, Constance," Chloe waved them over.

"I have to talk to Chase real quick if you don't mind," Connie led him outside into the morning cold.

"You really like her, don't you?" Chloe smirked as she studied the way Steve looked at Connie.

He turned a little red. "Well of course. Who wouldn't? She's the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. And she's easy to get along with and talk to."

The three girls either awed or sighed. Steve turned another shade of red.

"She likes you too, you know," Emily chimed in.

"I'd hope so. I did ask her to be my girl last night." Steve laughed and looked in Connie's direction. "She's too beautiful."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, you really are fucking perfect."

Outside, Chase shoved his hands in his pockets. "You didn't tell me you were dating Captain America! How does that work? He's a fossil," He joked.

Connie smacked her brother's arm. "He was frozen. You know that doesn't count. He's a little older than me, counting the years he's actually been awake. I think 29?"

"But still, I'm offended you didn't tell me of all people."

"I know but I wanted to tell you in person. I get paranoid over the phone. You never know who is listening and the last thing I want is for the media to have a field day on us."

"Okaaaaay. So what? You're going out. Everyone will think it's cute then move on."

Connie shook her head. "It's much bigger than that. He has enemies, you know. Steve fears that if people find out they'll go after me to get to him."

"Guess I didn't think of that," Chase shrugged. "I'm assuming you didn't come out here to tell me that now did you?"

"No. Are you okay with me dating Steve?" Connie knew she didn't need his approval. But if she cared about anyone's opinion, it was her brother's.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. He seems like a great guy but maybe I'm getting this feeling because I hardly know him and I'm protective of you. I'm sure you'd be the same way towards me."

"He is a great guy. I know you'll like him," Connie said confidently.

"Well, what was it you were going to tell me? Do I gotta beat it out of you, little sister?" Chase joked.

"Wow, two minutes. And I'm not sure beating me is a good idea...I'm...pregnant." Connie found it hard to meet her brother's gaze.

His face dropped. "What?" His tone was low and angry. "Connie what the hell?"

"But before you get mad please know it was a complete accident! I was on birth control and it failed with him. We think it's his super serum," Connie panicked and grabbed his arms as he took a step towards the house.

Chase sighed and rubbed his temples. "It was really unplanned? Your birth control really failed?"

"Why would I lie about that?" Connie asked, offended.

"I-I'm sorry. Wow, that was unexpected."

Connie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, tell me about it. Listen, I need your support, okay? All this, it is what it is and I can't change it. I need you to be my supportive and understanding brother. And hey, you're gonna be an uncle."

That last phrase seemed to bring his spirits up a tiny bit. He smiled and hugged his sister. "As long as he treats you right and takes care of you and the baby then I guess I can't be completely mad."

"He is amazing. You'll love him and your little niece or nephew."

"I take it you just found out? You look the same."

Connie laughed and placed a hand on her stomach. "Yup I'm about five weeks. I'll start to show in a couple of weeks here."

"Dude you're gonna be so fat," Chase teased and opened the door for his sister.

Connie lightly smacked his head. "Don't remind me."

Connie and Chase walked inside towards where Steve and the rest of the girls were still sitting. Chloe was showing the rest of them something on her phone and the rest were aweing and Steve was smiling from ear to ear.

"What's so funny?" Connie asked. She threw her arms around Steve's shoulders from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Oh my god! Chloe!" Connie screamed and swatted at the phone.

"I got her!" Chase held his sister while Chloe played the video.

The video played and it was a video of Connie singing the Star Spangled Banner before her Valedictorian speech.

"Remember this? You killed it!" Chloe pumped her fist in the air.

"That is super embarrassing," Connie groaned.

"Remember, Connie? You were so nervous and you ended up blowing everyone away. With your singing and your speech," told Quinn.

"She was so inspirational," Emily told Steve. "She had a lot of people in tears."

"Yeah, I remember. And I remember Chase being the salutatorian," Connie playfully punched her brother's arm.

"I'm still convinced you cheated on a test or something," Chase scoffed at her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" Connie grinned triumphantly.

"You're pretty good, Connie. That doesn't sound like you though," Steve grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Oh that's her. And again, you two are adorable." Quinn sighed.

"Good! Everyone's here! Good morning. And happy birthday you two! Gosh, 25 already." Christina greeted and gave Connie and Chase a kiss on their cheeks. "Joey and the kids will be down soon. Also, would any of you mind going to the store and picking up eggs?"

"Nose goes!" Emily yelled and everyone else but Connie and Steve followed suit.

"Okay, that's lame," Connie muttered and crossed her arms. "I'll go, Aunt Chrissy. Does anyone else need anything while I'm out?"

"You'll probably need a driver," Steve stood up and gently put a hand around her waist. "How'd you plan on getting there?"

"You," She smiled and kissed his cheek, making the other girls giggle. "Oh god. We'll be back soon guys."

"Take your time!" Chloe smacked her butt making her jump.

"Leaving! Now!" Connie shoved, well she tried to shove Steve towards the door.

"Your family and friends sure are something," Steve said once they were outside.

"I'm so sorry about them," Connie raced to the car to open her door before Steve could get to it.

"Do you have a problem with me getting your door?" Steve smiled and used his body weight to press her against the door, closing it. He propped an arm next to her and gave her his infamous and charming smile.

"It just makes me feel lazy," Connie's voice was shy as she stared at his eyes then his lips.

"You work hard between your job, school and our baby. Let me do this for you," Steve snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her away from the door and into a deep kiss. Connie sank into his arms and into his kiss. Steve slowly started to walk her backwards, opened the door while still kissing her and guided her till she was seated down. Connie smiled against his lips and Steve knew he had her won. He slowly pulled away and stared longingly into her hazel eyes.

Connie twisted her lips to the side and looked at him mischievously. "Okay, Steve Rogers. You got game," Connie laughed.

"Damn right," Steve smiled and closed the door. "By the way, you don't have to apologize for your friends and family. They're great to be around," He said once he sat down in the driver's seat. "So which way to the store, doll?"

*******  
A few hours later, Chloe, Quinn and Emily stood around Connie, who was in nothing but a robe.

"What do you think girls?" Chloe asked and started to go through her clothes.

"Hair must be down. No beanies or hats. I'm thinking curls," Emily voiced.

"Connie do you have contacts?" Quinn asked.

"Yes..." Connie answered hesitantly.

"Good. Put them on," Quinn removed her glasses and set them on her dresser.

Connie sighed while the girls fussed over her body and hair. She knew better than to fight them and just let it happen.

"Make sure her lips pop. Don't be harsh on the make up." Chloe reminded. "It's your birthday so we want you to look fabulous. But not too much because this is a family reunion. When we're done with you, Steve is gonna wanna rip your clothes off."

Connie didn't say anything and just smiled and shook her head.

"By the way, this is what you'll be wearing tonight. Under your clothes." Chloe held up a lacy black bra and matching lacy black panties. "You have to surprise him though. Like wear the robe over it then drop it. And BAM. He'll be on you like white on rice, baby."

"No. I don't need that to get him in bed," Connie argued. "That's too much."

Chloe didn't falter. She smiled and stood in front of Connie. "You're right. You don't _need_ this to get him in bed with you. The man is already willing. But it's not wrong to be sexy for him. He's a man and it's not like he wants to see it on just anyone. He wants to see it on you."

Connie pursed her lips and Chloe knew she had her. "I'll consider it."

"You'll do it," Chloe winked.

Moments later, the four girls stood in front of her mirror. All smiling with the exception of Connie, who of course was undecided on her look.

Connie wore dark jeans, a long-sleeved red shirt that was tight to her body and brown knee high boots. It was casual but the colors popped and the colors complimented her. Her face was lightly powdered and her lips were painted a berry colored red. Eyeliner lightly painted her top eyelid along with some neutral colored eye shadow. Her long and blonde hair fell in big and bouncy curls with her left side pinned back. Chloe purposely gave her a pin up girl look for Steve.

Connie knew she looked beautiful but she was still apprehensive about everything. She didn't dress up much so what looked good was still weird to her. But she smiled and played with her curls.

"I love it guys. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now let's go say hi to the rest of your family and see your man!"

The girls made their way downstairs and Connie smiled at all her family who was already inside the house. Then Connie locked eyes with Steve, who was already talking with her Uncle Joey. He smiled at her and looked at her like she was the most precious thing on earth.

"Uncle Joey!" Connie ran up to her uncle and gave him a hug. "I missed you so much! You've been avoiding me all morning," Connie joked.

"Look at you! I can't believe you're 25 already. You're still my little girl, you know that?" Joey pulled her in for another hug. Uncle Joey was tall, standing at six feet. He was 40 years old and still in good shape. He looked strong and had a lean muscular build to him. "Christina told me this morning about the pregnancy. I know it didn't happen the way either of you wanted it to but I'm still happy you guys are keeping the baby and being responsible about this. Especially with such a good guy," He patted Steve on the shoulder before walking away.

Connie rolled her eyes and grinned sheepishly.

"Connie!" Another relative yelled and swallowed her in a hug.

"Adeline! Hey!"

"Oh wow! You're so beautiful!"

"Noooo..." Connie waved her off and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Addy, I want you to meet my boyfriend. Addy this is Steve. Steve this is my younger cousin Addy. Her mom is my mother's younger sister. She was 21 years old.

"Nice to meet you, Addy," Steve greeted and shook her hand. She had shoulder length blonde hair. Actually, almost all her relatives were blonde.

"Nice to meet you too!" Addy's lips twisted into a smile and she smiled mischievously. "Happy birthday to you," She teased and nudged her as she said every word and winked.

Connie blushed and intertwined her hand with Steve's. He looked down at her and kissed her cheek. "Have all the girls been hitting on you?"

"If they have been, I haven't noticed. I've been waiting on you. And you," Steve tucked her hair behind her ear, "are so beautiful."

Connie cupped his hand that was placed gently on hers. "You're pretty handsome yourself."

Steve turned a shade of red at her compliment. He wore dark jeans and a long sleeve white shirt. It was very complimenting to his muscular build.

"I wish I could take you upstairs right now," Steve whispered in her ear.

Connie could feel her cheeks burning. "And what would we do, Captain Rogers?" She whispered back seductively.

Hearing her use his rank drove him crazy. He wanted to take her upstairs and have his way with her. "That's for you to find out, birthday girl."

Connie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, everyone! It's time for some singing!" Christina announced as the majority of the family made their way outside to their very spacious backyard. Steve guessed around twenty Taylor's and Halloway's were present. In the back yard to the left was a stool and two microphones. There was also a guitar, drum set, keyboard and sound system.

"Every reunion, everyone gets their name put into a hat and whoever is chosen will have to perform a song," Connie explained as she made her way outside. "We're a very musically oriented family.

"So my name is in that hat? No chance in hell am I singing," Steve quietly panicked.

"Oh don't worry, chances are you probably won't be chosen," Connie said with a shrug.

Christina made her way to the front of the family and withdrew a name from the hat. "Our mandatory singer of the night...Chloe!"

"Yes!" Chloe fist pumped and ran to the stage. "I would like to do a duet!"

"Oh crap!" Connie muttered and started to turn red and hid behind Steve. "She's gonna pick me!"

"Constance! Come join me!" Chloe beckoned for her to come on stage.

Connie hung her head down and made her way onstage. Her relatives whistled and cheered on her name.

"Dude have you heard her sing?" One of the teenage boys nudged Steve in the arm. "She's awesome!"

"She should be famous!" Another little girl squealed in excitement. Steve shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled at his girl.

Connie joined her friend and shook her head while smiling. "You always gotta embarrass me, huh?"

"It's not embarrassing when you fucking rock. Are you feeling...emotional right now?" Chloe hinted.

Connie slowly grinned and nodded her head.

"I have the karaoke version in my phone. I'll plug it in real quick! I'll take first, you take second."

"Sounds great." Connie quickly shut everyone out and got into her own world. It's how she dealt with stage fright and nervousness. She wasn't a very confident person but if there was one thing she could do, she knew she could sing.

(A/N: Youtube "So Emotional Glee")

The drums started playing and she started moving her body to the beat and rhythm of the music while Chloe took the first verse.

[Chloe: spoken]_  
I don't know why I like it, ha_  
_I just do_  
_Ooh, ooh. Hee_

_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me_  
_I keep your photograph beside my bed_  
_Livin' in a world of fantasies_  
_I can't get you out of my head_

Connie strutted her way to Chloe and started to sing.

[Connie]_  
I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night_  
_Why you wanna make me feel so good?_  
_I've got a love of my own, baby_  
_I shouldn't get so hung up on you_

Connie and Chloe appeared to have done this song before as they already had some matching choreography.

[Connie and Chloe]_  
I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh_  
_I get so emotional, baby_  
_Every time I think of you_  
_I get so emotional, baby_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do?_

[Connie]  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do?_

[Connie and Chloe]  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do? Hee_

Connie found Steve standing there with his hands in his pockets. Looking handsome as ever. She smiled at him when she saw him smiling at her.

_I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby_  
_I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm_  
_I like the animal way that you move_  
_And when you talk, I just watch your mouth_

_Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, (No, no, no)_  
_I get so emotional, baby_  
_Every time I think of you_  
_I get so emotional, baby_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do?_  
_I get so emotional…._

[Chloe]  
_Oh baby_

[Connie and Chloe]  
_Oh, oh yea!_

Connie and Chloe hugged each other while laughing and gave each other a high five before taking a bow. Members of the family were fist pumping and cheering their names. Everyone hugged or patted them on the back as they made their way through.

"That was amazing. I'm at a loss for words," Steve welcomed her in and hugged her tight. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing before today?"

"I did! I told you I still do Glee Club with the girls at our college."

Steve nodded his head as he remembered she did say that. "You are something else, Connie."

"Wanna go inside?" Connie asked as members of the family started to karaoke.

"Sure."

The couple made their way inside and mingled with more of the family.

"Constance!" Chloe giggled and tackled her best friend with a hug. "Thank you so much! I love doing duets with you!"

Connie smiled and hugged her friend back. "Anything for you. I'll never get tired of it."

Steve realized in that moment just how close the two of them were. They were like sisters. They argue, embarrass and love each other like no other.

"So, Steve...do you want a boy or girl?" Emily asked as they all took a seat around the couch.

Connie looked at Steve cautiously. She didn't know if that was too personal of a question for him.

But instead he leaned forward and shrugged. "I have no preference. But Connie wants a girl so I'd like a little girl." Steve told them and intertwined his hand with hers.

"It's really cool being able to talk about this with you guys. It's weird...aside from the sickness, I don't feel pregnant. Oh wait, that's a lie. I'm always hungry and tired. Okay, I'm totally pregnant!" Connie and the girls laughed at her own silliness.

"You get sick, doll?" Steve asked.

"Oh my god. Like every day!" Chloe chimed in.

"You didn't tell me. I'm sorry to hear that." Steve brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Steve we barely started dating. I don't want to gross you out over morning sickness. It's natural and it is nothing to worry about."

"You can tell me anything, okay?" Steve decided he would bring this up later. It wasn't a bad thing but he just wanted to let her know that she could call him or text him for anything. Even if it was for an ice cream run in the middle of the night.

"Okay," Connie smiled and leaned on his shoulder. Then something or rather someone caught her eye, causing her to slowly lift her head off his shoulder.

Steve noticed and looked to the direction of where she was looking. That's when he saw him. The man who had harassed Connie at the university.

"What's he doing here?" Connie asked in a low voice.

"I'm not sure but I'll find out," Chloe narrowed her eyes at James. He was walking around like he was searching for something. Or someone. She knew all too well about him putting her hands on her best friend.

"Can I help you? Just who the hell invited you?" Chloe crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Chloe Mendez. How did all you nerds become hot?" James eyes her body and nodded in approval.

"Please. I was always hot. I'm not going to ask you again, who invited you?" Chloe scoffed.

"I came to see that bitch," James pointed at Connie, who was already looking in their direction. Steve narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"Steve..." Connie said his name softly.

"Her name is Connie. And you have no business here. Go away," Chloe stepped in front of him, only for James to shove her to the side and to the ground.

"Hey asshole!" James turned towards the voice and received a blow to the face from Chase. "Are you okay, Chloe?" Chase helped the brunette to her feet. Chloe leaned on his forearms for support and he held onto hers.

"Yeah. Thank you," Chloe smiled.

Connie thought for a split second that Chloe and Chase might have chemistry going on. That, however, was something she could think about at a later time. There was a more serious situation at hand.

"You!" James pointed at Connie. "Think you can deny me a chance with you? You're mine. And you're going to get what's coming for laying your hands on me."

"It would be best for you to leave," Steve stepped up to him and blocked his view of Connie. He easily towered over James.

"Oooh it's her big scary boyfriend. Go ahead, hit me, Captain America." James taunted.

Connie sighed and joined Steve's side. "I can smell the alcohol on your breath from where I was sitting. Please, James, just leave right now. You are intruding and you are not welcomed here."

"You won't get away with this. You'll get what's coming to you, bitch!" James moved towards her only to be stopped by Steve grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pushing him back.

"You heard her. Leave," Steve said lowly.

"Stop yelling or you'll hurt the baby!" One of the little girls screamed and ran up to Connie. She was Connie's younger cousin and Adeline's baby sister, Beth.

"Beth!" Connie gasped and picked up her baby cousin. "Adeline, take her," Addy was at her side instantly and took her baby sister from her arms.

"I'm so sorry," Addy quickly apologized and backed away from the group.

"Baby? You're pregnant?" James asked in disbelief. "You're such a little whore!"

Steve grabbed the front of his shirt. "It's time for you leave."

"You need to leave." Joey stepped in and twisted James' arm, putting it behind his back.

"That's golden! You're pregnant with Captain America's child? Yeah, let's see if that stays a secret!" James thrashed as he was escorted out of the house.

"Christina! Call the cops. I'll be outside," Joey called out to his wife. Christina nodded in response.

The door shut behind Joey and everyone just stood there, quiet for a few seconds.

Connie made a sound like she got hit in the stomach and Steve turned around to see her clutching her stomach with her other hand holding her mouth. She ran past Steve and headed upstairs.

"Go check up on her. We'll be okay here," Chloe gave Steve a weak smile.

He nodded and quickly walked upstairs to find Connie. He heard her moaning from the bathroom and he put two and two together.

"Connie?" He knocked on the cracked open door and drowned when he saw her puking over the toilet.

"Go away," Her voice was rasp. Steve ignored her and knelt down beside her. He pulled her hair away and rubbed her back.

"Not going anywhere. Just let it out, doll," Steve reassured her.

Connie continued to puke over the toilet for another minute or so before letting out a small cry. "Ugh, I hate puking..." Connie lifted her head and leaned against the bathtub. "Sorry," she mumbled and wiped her lips with toilet paper.

"No need to apologize," Steve took her hand and pulled her towards him and into his arms, where she leaned against his chest.

"I just need a quick nap. Like half an hour. It always does the trick after getting sick."

Steve stood up with Connie in his arms and took her to her room. He lay her down and kissed her temple. She was already asleep. "I'm going to check if everything is good downstairs," He whispered and left her.

About half an hour later, after the police had escorted James off the Taylor-Halloway residence and saying his goodbyes to the other members of the family, Steve started to make his way upstairs. He opened the door, thinking Connie was asleep but instead him opening the door startled her.

"Steve!" She gasped and quickly covered her half naked body in her robe.

"Sorry!" Steve blushed and quickly closed the door.

"Wait! You can come in!" He heard her say through the door.

He cracked open the door. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," She replied. Steve opened the door and saw Connie sitting on the side of her bed with her robe on.

"I'm really sorry about that. I thought you were still asleep," Steve sat beside his girl. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I've brushed my teeth. Sorry about that. Usually I can feel when it's about to happen I think all that stress triggered it." Connie started to play with one of her curls. "Is he gone?"

"Police took him a couple of minutes ago. What's his deal with you?" Steve grabbed her hand.

Connie sighed. "He always picked on me all throughout high school and us going to the same college was a coincidence I guess. I supposed I blossomed," making finger quotes on the word 'blossomed', "while in college and he noticed me. He's asked me out on several occasions and I've turned him down each time. I don't think the guy is used to being turned down and I think turning him down fueled his need to try and get with me. He's the type of guy who always gets what he wants...he's a real nut case too."

Steve pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "He won't even come close to you so long as I'm around."

"Thank you," It was silent for several seconds. "He's going to let the whole world know, isn't he?"

She felt him sigh in frustration against her. "We'll handle it, don't you worry. Maybe Stark can help with damage control if we need it."

Connie sighed. She didn't know what to say and stressing out wasn't going to help a damn thing or be good for the baby.

"Let's just forget about this tonight," Connie stood up and faced Steve.

"Okay and-" Steve stopped what he was saying when Connie dropped her robe to the ground, leaving her in some next to nothing lingerie.

Connie knew her face was burning but she didn't falter. She took his hand and tugged on him so he would stand.

"How could you be so beautiful? You're an angel, Constance."

"Thank you..." She whispered. She placed her hands at the hem of his shirt and started to pull his shirt up. Steve helped when she couldn't reach and he quickly threw his shirt to the side before pulling her in for a rough kiss. Connie moaned and quickly went for his belt buckle, fumbling with it while still kissing him. Steve broke the kiss to kick off his pants and lifted Connie so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He quickly and breathlessly assaulted her neck with kisses, causing her to throw her head back and call out his name.

He ran his fingers over her lacy bra. "Did you plan this?"

"I didn't really plan anything but I knew I wanted this to happen sooner than later," Connie admitted and slid down her bra strap. "I'm hoping you want me as much as I want you right now."

Steve smiled at her new found confidence. "You have no idea."

Connie laughed and threw her legs around Steve's waist while the two kissed each other's lips, face and neck. Their hands explored each other's body. Connie reached in front of her and unhooked her bra. Steve helped her take it off and wasted no time in planting kisses all around them. Steve took off his boxers, leaving him completely naked. He positioned himself above Connie again and tried not to get any more nervous when he felt himself pushing again her inner thigh. Steve's eyes traveled to her lacy panties and this time he didn't ask permission to take them off. He slipped his fingers under the hem and gently pulled them down.

Connie bit her lip as she saw him staring at her. She couldn't make out what kind of look he was giving her.

"You're too beautiful..." He replied while running a finger up her clean folds.

He hissed when he felt her grab his massive erection. Her hand stroked him to his tip and back down all the way to his base. Her hands cupped his huge balls before repeating the same thing again. Connie was unsure of herself but based on the way he lay hot kisses on her lips and neck, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Connie..." Steve murmured against his neck.

"Hmmm?" Connie started to nibble on his earlobe.

"I need you..." Steve painfully admitted.

"I was never stopping you," She said. He pulled away and looked into her hazel eyes. He could tell he wanted her too.

"You're breathtaking..." He smiled as he positioned himself at her entrance. He lowered himself in for a slow kiss and at the same time started to push into her. She was still tight.

Connie moaned against his lips and dug her nails into his back. The pain was still there and it was going to take more than once or twice to get used to. He was very long at nine inches and thick too.

Connie couldn't help but cry out as he pushed his way into her.

"Do you need me to stop?" His words betraying him. This was heaven for him but he didn't want to hurt her.

"No, it just takes some getting used to. Keep going," Connie held onto him tight.

Steve kissed her lips before pushing all the way into her. Connie was surprised he could make it all the way in. The pain she felt was immense and she didn't remember it hurting the last time they had sex. _'Okay, he's on the big side. This is normal, wait out, don't cry...'_ She thought as she bit her lip.

"Connie?" Steve was worried.

"Just...give me some time."

"Okay, doll. Just tell me when," In the meantime, Steve lay butterfly kisses wherever he could. On her face, lips, over her eyelashes (which made her giggle), neck, breasts, collarbone...

"I think I'm ready now," She finally said.

Steve slowly pulled out and just when only the tip was inside, he pushed back in again.

Connie moaned and arched her back. Steve took that as a sign to keep going.

He thrusted into her, gradually picking up the pace. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. She was writhing in pleasure under him. Her small hands were traveling his body and rested on his shoulders. Her eyes hazily stared into his. Steve kissed her and took his time with her. He wanted to make love with her and really showed her he cared. He took it to the next level and threw her leg around his waist and deepened their position, causing her to cry out.

"Faster..." She moaned and started to grab her breast. Steve couldn't hold on much longer. He saw her other hand travel to her womanhood and started to play with herself. "Steve..." She moaned.

That combination of touching herself and moaning his name was all it took. Steve lost it and came into her. Connie felt herself orgasm almost immediately after and called out his name again. When Steve was finished, he kissed her passionately before pulling out and collapsing beside her.

"You are amazing," Steve hovered over her and kissed her.

"You're not so bad yourself..." Connie pushed his blonde bangs away. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk right," She laughed.

"Really? Did I hurt your leg?" He worriedly asked.

"I was joking. Well, not really. But it was in reference to your big size."

Steve blushed. She laughed and pulled him down for another kiss. "You're the amazing one," She whispered against his lips. "Thank you, Steve. For everything. For being here."

He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

***  
There you go! Hope you enjoyed. :)

A big and personal thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Cheeky Eskimo: Thank you for your review! Don't worry, she'll meet the rest of the Avengers pretty soon here. :)

spiritofwatergoddess: I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

QueenGracie: Yeah, it's pretty complicated o_0 One of my challenges is keeping Steve from being out of character. I mean, is knocking up a girl on the first night sound like our dear Captain America? LOL.

Fairyoftruelove**: **Thank you for reviewing! I can't wait either. =)

DoubleLove: Well you got your wish in this chapter. ;) As for her brother spilling the news, I have other plans that so happen to be in this chapter and next...

gracelpv: Thank you! Glad you love it!

Shelllee24: Thank you so much. :) I'm glad you think they're cute together. I adore them. ^_^

Guest: Wow! Thank you for your review! No worries, thanks to my amazing reviewers, my confidence has been restored and I'll be continuing this story**. **

Guest: You got it. ;)


	8. Pregnancy Struggles

Again, my apologies for the long awaited update. I'm so incredibly busy. I typed this all on my iPhone so there's bound to be a couple of boo boos here and there.

I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Nothing too big this chapter but still some important stuff that will lead into future chapters. I know I've been putting off Connie meeting the Avengers but it will happen soon! :)

**Chapter Eight: **

"Not tonight, Chloe," Connie answered with a heavy sigh as she unlocked her apartment door. She moved her cell phone to her other ear. "I turned down Steve too."

"Are you struggling that bad?" Chloe asked. Connie could hear her concern over the phone.

"Yeah. I'm way in over my head with my student loan debt. I don't even know how I'm going to pursue my PhD. Then I have medical bills, this apartment and other bills. I have to work every possible chance I get," Connie put her phone on speaker and quickly discarded her clothes.

"I wish I knew how to help. If all else fails and when you wanna quit being a stubborn butt, you are welcome to stay at my place."

Connie sighed. "I don't want to be a burden. I have a baby on the way and I know you're Miss Big Shot over at your salon.

Chloe had recently been promoted to Manager at her beauty salon. Connie didn't even know the name of her salon, just that it was high key and there was a long wait list.

"Dude. I hate you sometimes. You mean more to me than my job. I hope you know that," Chloe sighed.

Connie buttoned up her white long sleeved shirt and started to put on her tie. She grimaced at the sight of her uniform and frowned at her black slacks. So ugly. She started to put her hair in a French braid.

"I know. And I love you to the moon and back. You and I both know that I'm a very independent person. Not to say I wouldn't take you up on your offer if it didn't come down to it. I'm not stupid," Connie replied with a chuckle.

"Constance, it's not even just the money issue. You've been working from 4pm to midnight. Then you start classes at 7:30. You might be able to get away with that now but when you start to show and when your pregnancy becomes more demanding? Good luck, sister. That's all I'm gonna say. I'm here for you though, never forget that."

Connie frowned. She did have a point there. "We'll see, Chloe..." She sprayed her hair in place, grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. She opened it to find Steve with his hand up, about to knock. "Chloe I'm sorry, let me call you back," Connie hung up and awkwardly smiled at Steve. "Hi."

"You forgot this in my car..." Steve handed her book on Multivariable Calculus, which she took and set it on the stand next to her. "You told me you were having girls night with Chloe? I'm assuming that was a lie?" Steve fought the urge to cross his arms at her. Connie, as far as he knew, wasn't one to lie.

"Well when you put it that way you make me sound horrible," Connie stepped out of her apartment and locked her door.

"Why would you lie to me about going to work, Connie?" Steve grabbed her hand.

"Steve...I need to work if I want to pursue my PhD," Connie answered nonchalantly and shoved her keys in her purse.

Steve knew that wasn't all and was deciding on whether he wanted to press the issue or not. "That's no reason to keep the truth from me. There's more."

Connie's shoulders fell. "Of course it's more than that. I don't want you to worry about how much I work. I appreciate how much you care, I really do, but you get overprotective sometimes. Especially since the incident with James."

"I don't see a problem with me being overprotective of you and our baby," Steve sighed. "Can I at least give you a ride to work?"

She sighed again. "I'd really appreciate that."

He intertwined his hand with hers. "I feel like I haven't seen you since your reunion."

"You saw me when you picked me up from the university and when we had our coffee date. A couple hours earlier," She laughed.

Steve kissed her cheek and led her to his car. "I would take you out every night if you let me."

"You're too sweet," Connie kissed his cheek back as he opened the door for her.

*******  
About twenty minutes later, Connie arrived at her work. 'The Grill on Main Street' was the name of the restaurant where she worked as a waitress. She arrived fifteen minutes early and was immediately approached by her manager, who instructed her to wait in his office. She tapped her foot and chewed on her lip. She wondered why she was there.

"Miss Halloway," Hugo, her manager greeted as he took a seat in front of her at his desk. "How are you today?"

He didn't seem too happy. He looked like he didn't want to be sitting in front of her. He looked a little nervous. "I'm doing just fine. And you?"

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking," He clasped his hands on his desk and sighed. "I'm going to cut straight to the chase here. We are currently over staffed and we have to make cuts. I'm sorry, Connie but we have to let you go," He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, it's not my call."

Her heart sank and she froze, letting his words process in her head. "Let me...let me go? Hugo, I've worked here for five years. Five years. Come on, you know me. Why me?" Her voice cracked.

Hugo shook his head. "That's above me. Also, the head shed thinks with your pregnancy you wouldn't be working at your full potential."

"My...my pregnancy? I'm getting fired because I'm pregnant?! That's discrimination!" Connie stood up out of her chair and screamed. She wasn't one to flip out, ever. Whether it was the hormones or not, she was enraged.

"You got laid off, not fired -"

"Same thing. You know what? I don't want to work in this god forsaken shit hole anyway! Screw you!" Connie stormed out of his office and out of the restaurant. Once outside, she pulled out her phone and scrolled to Chloe's name in her contacts. She was about to hit the call button when tears fell onto her phone. She hesitated before scrolling down her contacts again.

She instead called the only person she really wanted to see right now.

"Steve? If it's not too much trouble, can you come get me at the restaurant?"

It was only about ten minutes before he was back.

Steve frowned when he saw his girl standing outside of the restaurant, her jacket folded in her hands and her eyes were glued to the ground. She didn't even notice him.

"Connie, what's wrong?" He asked when he was in front of her. He placed his hands on her arms and tilted his head down to get a better look at her. She was biting her lip and looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Can you take me home please?" Her voice cracked.

"Yeah, of course." Steve wrapped an arm around her and led her to the car. Once she was in, Steve quickly made his way to his seat and wasted no time in holding her hand. "What's wrong?"

Connie sighed and put her head down. Silent tears fell from her eyes. "Sorry..." She muttered as she wiped them.

"No need to apologize." Steve handed her his handkerchief. "Here."

"Thank you. They fired me because I was pregnant. My manager told me they were over staffed at first but then he spilled the beans by mentioning that his boss thought my pregnancy would affect my work ethic."

Steve let out an aggravated sigh. "Are you serious? That's discrimination."

"That's exactly what I said," Connie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm so angry right now and I don't want to be. The last thing I wanna do is stress but it's so hard not to at this point," Her breathing became shaky and she cried even more into her hands.

"Come here," Steve pulled her into his arms and rubbed her arm. "I'm so sorry. You'll get through this and I'm right here for you, okay?"

"Okay." She felt like an idiot breaking down in front of Steve but she knew she needed him right now.

*******  
Connie stepped out of her bathroom in sweatpants and a teal blue spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair was still back in her braid. She forced a weak smile at Steve, who sat on her bed. He'd never really spent time in her apartment before. He then realized it was more of a studio. It was one big room with the kitchen and living room on one side and her bed and three giant shelves of books in the other. Steve wasn't one to judge, but he didn't think her studio was fit for her and their baby. Her place was very fitting for a college student.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked as she sat down next to him.

"Mad," she sighed. "Frustrated, afraid. I have to find another job. And now I don't have insurance because that went away with my job. I'm going to skip school tomorrow so I can start searching." Connie took in a couple of breaths and put her hands to her head. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I can't do this. I can't bring a baby into this world."

"Darling, yes you can," Steve encouraged.

"You have no clue what it's like to have your life turned upside down," Connie snapped.

"Really? Like this pregnancy doesn't affect me either?" Steve crossed his arms.

"My Master's Degree is put on hold for a whole 'nother semester and I'm not going to graduate early like I planned. I can't pay for my PhD because I lost my job and oh! Because I lost my job I have no medical coverage and no way to pay my bills. You have NO idea. You probably have everything so easy, don't you?" Connie snapped. She knew that wasn't true and she knew she was going over board but she couldn't stop.

Steve looked at her, hurt. "Easy, huh?" Steve grabbed his keys. "Try waking up in a world where you know no one and nothing. Then talk to me," Steve said nothing else and left her apartment.

Connie stood there for several seconds, the words exchanged now sinking in. The impact of her words dawned on her and she instantly felt depressed again. She collapsed on her bed and started to cry. She started to cry almost uncontrollably. She was at her breaking point. She mentally cursed herself for her selfish comments towards Steve.

She was crying and shaking so hard and was startled when she felt something on her back. She jerked and turned around to see Steve sitting on her bed. His hand was on her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for throwing that in your face," Steve climbed into bed with her and pulled her close. She looked up at him with wet eyes and a tear streaked rosy face.

"No, you shouldn't be. I'm sorry for being so selfish and saying the things I said. I'm so sorry and I didn't mean it. That was so horrible to say to someone like you. I was too blinded by anger and I wasn't even thinking."

"Shhh, it's okay," Steve held her close and kissed her forehead. "That's behind us now."

Connie's breathing started to calm down and she relaxed in his arms. Connie couldn't recall a moment when they cuddled like this. Their bodies pressed and tangled so close together. He smelled like cologne and coffee, which she thought was weird since caffeine didn't affect him.

Steve wiped her tear stained cheeks and cupped her face. "I have a proposition for you. Well, for all three of us. I know this is very much rushed but given the current situation..." Steve tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. She loved it when he did that. "Well, this baby is ours..." His hand drifted to her belly. It felt a little hard. "I don't think it's fair that you should be the only one paying the medical bills for this baby. If it's okay with you, I want to take care of that for you."

Connie raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make it fair. That just puts the burden on you."

"It's not much of a burden," Steve countered. Then he realized he sounded a bit too cocky without meaning to.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it's not. Sorry but I don't want to depend on anyone else. I can do this on my own."

Steve sat up and pulled her up with him. "I know that, Connie. Thing is, you don't have to," a memory of him and Bucky after his mom's funeral played in his head. He quickly snapped himself away from those thoughts.

Connie eyed him and pursed her lips together. Steve waited but she didn't say anything.

"I haven't really contributed to this pregnancy, you know. Let me help, Connie."

"Steve I don't know..." Connie started to play with her braid. "I've always done things and accomplished things by myself and that's the way it's always been. I can't..."

Steve frowned. "I'm sorry, but that's kind of a dumb reason to turn me down. Listen," he said sternly, "this baby is my responsibility too so I'm going to do this for you. For our baby. You can be mad at me all you want but I'm going to take care of you and our baby, okay?"

Connie's eyes slightly widened at his response. He basically told her he was going to cover her medical bills and didn't give her a say in the matter. She should be pissed but the fact that he was so assertive was making her feel other emotions.

Steve starred at her intently. He patiently waited for her to say something. Then he saw her smile and he smiled too.

"Okay," She said.

"Okay?" He repeated. She fell into his arms and held him tight.

"Thank you," Connie climbed on his lap and wrapped her legs around him, closing in whatever distance was left between them.

"Connie, that wasn't all." Steve hated ruining the moment they were having but he wasn't finished with his proposition.

"Hmm?" Connie pecked his cheek.

"I mean there was more," Steve sighed in disappointment when she pulled away.

"Okay. What's up?" Connie took off her glasses and placed them on her night stand.

"The other half of my proposition..." Steve cleared his throat nervously and let out a breath. "I was going to ask that you consider moving in with me. Just until you get a job again," He added on too quickly. "I don't want you stressing over finding a job and skip school because of it. And like I said, it's just until you get a good and steady job. And I have an extra room for you too if you're still not comfortable with me."

Again, she was silent before smiling. "I'll take you up on your offer."

"Really? I thought you'd say no." Steve smiled and kissed her.

"I was about to. But you're right, I don't want to stress out. That's all I've been doing. It's crazy as all hell to move in with you but screw it. You knocked me up," Connie rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll agree only if on the following terms..."

Steve sighed heavily. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Leave all the chores and cooking to me for the time I'm there. And when I get a job, I'm going to work on paying my half of the rent you pay. You know, for how ever many months I'm there."

"Not a chance," Steve immediately answered.

"Then sorry but I won't accept," Connie stubbornly answered.

Steve sighed again and shook his head. "Connie, I don't want anything in return, you know," Connie gave him a stern look and crossed her arms. "Okay, fine..." Steve agreed but already knew he wasn't going to let her. No chance in hell.

"You have to let me contribute, alright? That's the only way I'll feel comfortable staying. And it's ONLY until I get a stable job," she sighed and hugged him close. "I've never had anything just handed to me."

"I understand," he pressed his hand on her belly again. Connie smiled in contentment and closed her eyes. "I can't help that I'm a little overprotective and want the best for you."

"Fine. But I'm serious, Steve Rogers. Let me earn my keep or I'm not staying."

Steve rolled his eyes and lay her down. "Okay, fine." He grumbled before kissing her lips.

"Steve?"

"Yes, doll?" Steve kissed her eyelashes.

"Thank you," Connie traced his jawline and stared at his lips before looking into his eyes.

Steve goofily smiled. He collapsed beside her and laid on his back. "So what are your plans for the rest of the night?"

"Well I was planning on sucking down ice cream and watching tv till I fell asleep but since you're here, I'm not sure." Connie replied while laughing. "What did you originally have planned for tonight?"

"Nothing planned. Maybe go to the gym again then watch some TV. Haven't been called in awhile but it's a matter of time," Steve grabbed her hand and brush his thumb over her knuckles.

"How are you adjusting to life now?" Connie turned on her side to look at him. She propped her head on her hand.

Steve's lips pursed together before turning to look at her. "Good, I suppose. Feels like it's been hectic since I woke up though. Battle of New York happened, I've been on several missions with SHIELD and somehow I managed to knock up a beautiful gal. Other than that, I think I'm adjusting well though." He answered nonchalantly, causing Connie to burst out in laughter.

"You're funny," Connie threw an arm over his chest and sighed into him.

"You're crazy."

"Why's that?" Connie mumbled into him.

Steve shook his head and continued to stare at the ceiling. "You think I'm funny. You're the only woman who has ever thought that."

Connie tipped his chin and moved his head so he was facing her. Her cheeks turned pink when their eyes met. Her fingers traced his face and pushed his bangs from his forehead. "That's surprising."

"Not as surprising as you think. Before the serum, no woman would ever want to be with me. Now I have the most beautiful girl in my arms. You are gorgeous, even though I know you don't believe me," Steve's hand rubbed up and down her back.

Connie shook her head and started to unbraid her hair, letting it fall down in thick and wavy curls. "You're right, I don't believe you. And I would have talked to you even before the super serum."

Steve looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, I mean it. I like you for what's in here. I really want you to believe that. You are the kindest, sweetest and most charming man I've ever met," Connie pointed to his heart and kissed it.

That struck up yet another memory for Steve. When Dr. Erskine was on his back, only a few moments away from dying. He said nothing and only pointed at his heart.

That really hit home for him. Steve pulled her in for a deep kiss, catching her off guard. She tensed up at first then relaxed into his kiss.

"Wow. Maybe I should compliment you more often," Connie joked while twirling her hair shyly. Her cheeks were red and their kiss had left her breathless.

He grinned and pulled her close. "I'd really like to take you out tonight."

"On a date?" Connie blushed. "We already had a coffee date today."

"I mean I would like to take you somewhere nice. We always get coffee and hang around my place. Let's do something different,"

"Aren't you worried about the press? And crazy fan girls?" Connie bit her lip.

"I suppose. But I'm not going to revolve around them and not take you on a date because of them. And don't do that," Steve's cheeks started to turn red.

"Huh? Do what?"

"You know, biting your lip. It's umm..." Steve had to look away.

"Ohhh," Connie blushed, knowing what he was trying to say. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Steve cupped her cheek and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'll tell you what. Let's save that date for tomorrow and stay in tonight. We can even stay at your place if you'd like. My twin bed can barely hold only you." Connie suggested with a giggle.

Steve smirked and snaked his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her down so they were both on their sides laying down. "I don't care. It allows me to be closer to you." Steve pulled her in close.

Connie blushed at this. You'd think by now she'd be somewhat used to him but it was taking her awhile to stop being shy. "You're right. I like this a lot better." She sighed in contentment into his huge arms. She felt safe and protected. Her eyes opened and she had an idea. Out of the two times they've done it, she'd never taken control.

She got up and instructed him to lay on his back.

"Connie are you okay?" Steve asked and turned red when she sat on top of him.

She said nothing and smiled. She slipped her fingers under the hem of her tank top and pulled it off.

Steve was still red but he smiled. He felt himself already going hard at the sight of her. It had been two weeks since they last had intercourse and that was at the reunion. Both of them were still a little shy and just started dating so they didn't want to push it.

"Take it off, Captain," She said seductively as she motioned to his shirt.

That almost did it for Steve. He smirked and took off his shirt. "You use my rank like that again you'll find yourself on your back, Miss Halloway."

"I don't think so..." Connie bent down and brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "...Captain." She started to lay hungry kisses along his neck, chest and stomach. She bit her lip as she started to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down. She again blushed at the sight of his half naked body and the very huge tent he was building. He was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on and the sight of his body was making her hormones go crazy.

She crawled off of him and stood up next to her bed. Trying to make things sexy, she turned around so her back was towards Steve. She pushed down her sweatpants ever so slowly and bent over in front of him, allowing Steve to see a lot more of her.

He was propped up on his elbows painfully waiting on her to strip off the rest of her clothes. The animalistic side of him was threatening to come out. He wanted so badly to bend her over and take her. He didn't want to be gentle with her but at the same time he didn't want to upset her by taking it too far.

Her back was still to him and she was in nothing but black panties and a purple bra. She looked over her shoulder and slid down one strap very slowly.

Steve smirked when he realized she was teasing him.

She slid down the other strap very slowly before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. Once unhooked, she let it fall to the floor. Next she slid down her panties and bent down in front of him, exposing some of her snatch to Steve.

Steve's erection was rock hard and throbbing. His eyes were glued to her ass. It reminded him of an upside down heart. She had a tiny waist and a big bottom. Perfect combination in his eyes.

She slowly and shyly turned around and Steve couldn't help but smile at her beauty. "You're perfect..." He said as she climbed on him.

She smiled sweetly and removed his boxers. She turned even more red when her eyes made contact with his huge erection. Then she had an idea.

Steve's eyes widened and he let out a hiss when he felt her warm mouth around his dick. Her mouth could barely fit him in so she used her hands to rub the rest of his length as she sucked.

"Connie..." He moaned her name and placed his hands behind her head. He started to guide her up and down on him. This was the most turned on he'd ever been and was sure this was the most erect he'd ever been.

Connie moaned and developed a rhythm. Her mouth was definitely hurting from having his thick cock in her mouth but she did her best not to let it bother her. Other than the slight pain, she loved having him in her mouth. She loved this new level of intimacy and most of all she loved that he was enjoying it.

"Connie, I'm about to..." Steve strained his words.

Connie lifted her head and held her mouth. It was sore and her hands and mouth were wet from her sucking. She blushed and wiped it away with her blanket but there couldn't have been a more sexy sight for Steve.

She climbed on top of him and positioned her snatch on his tip. She slowly slid down on his length and gasped as she did it. "Oh my god..." She managed to get out as his length and thickness filled her up.

Steve let out a barely audible moan and grabbed her hips and started to rock her up and down on him.

Connie smiled triumphantly at him cussing. He'd never done it before. "Steve..." She whispered his name. Pleasure was consuming her and she was being driven over the edge.

Steve's eyes glazed over her naked body. They both were starting to sweat and her body was glistening. The way she bounced up and down on him drove him crazy. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts and moaned really loud. She threw her head back while one hand moved to her snatch and played with her clit.

"No, let me," His voice was deep and husky. He moved her hand and his thumb took over.

"Ohhh..." She moaned in a high pitched tone.

There was not a more beautiful sight than her naked body bouncing on top of him. Her breasts bouncing up and down, her perfect hourglass body, her blonde hair falling in waves over her body, her head thrown back in pleasure and her biting her lip. He could feel himself getting close.

She started to pick up her pace. "Steve!" She moaned out his name as she got closer to her climax.

Almost in an instant, Connie found herself on her back with Steve driving into her. Hard.

Connie was letting out noises that made Steve feel like a man. She pulled him close and threw her legs around him. She grunted softly with every hard thrust and the two shared sloppy and wet kisses.

"Oh god, oh god!" Connie cried as she felt her orgasm wash over her.

"Damnit, Connie," Steve reached his climax and came deep inside of her.

"Oh my god, Steve. Holy crap..." Connie was breathless and sweaty. She and Steve had reached a new level of intimacy.

"You are amazing doll..." Steve assaulted her neck and nibbled on her ear before kissing her lips feverishly. "That was..."

"Amazing," Connie finished his sentence.

"We need to do this more often," Steve pushed her hair out of her face.

"Me too. I just don't...want to move too quick, you know?" Connie said worriedly.

"I think we crossed that bridge the first night we met and I knocked you up," Steve joked. "But I understand completely," Her kissed her lips slowly. Too slow. "We'll only do this when you're comfortable."

She rolled her eyes. "Who am I kidding? This is addictive. If you want me to be perfectly honest, I'd do this every day with you. I just...don't want this to be us all the time. I want to get to know you more and really develop a relationship with you."

Steve looked adoringly into her hazel eyes. She was starting to blush.

"Darn your handsome blue eyes," Connie blushed but didn't look away.

"I want all those things too, Constance. Believe me," he kissed her lips. "Like I said, we'll take it slower if you want. Just try not to be so sexy all the time."

Connie laughed out loud. "Sexy? Yeah, okay," She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. Look at what you do to me," Steve hesitantly grabbed her hand and Connie found herself holding his fully developed erection. "I'm crazy for you, Connie. Everything about me drives me crazy and I'm so turned on by the very thought of you."

"I think that just for tonight..." Connie's hands traveled up his muscular arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We should spend the night and just tonight...making up for our lack of sexual experiences." She suggested. Her cheeks were red yet again.

Steve raised and eyebrow and smiled at her. "How would you like to start this?"

Connie's lips twisted into a playful smile. "What have you always wanted to try?"

*******  
I hope you guys enjoyed! I would love to do a personal shout out but I'm pushing for time here! So sorry :( but I appreciate everyone who took the time to review and I hope you continue to do so. :)

I'm about to start a vote...BOY OR GIRL? Review and let me know!


	9. Moving In & Meeting The Avengers

**Chapter Nine:**

It was three days after she decided to move in with him. Connie and Steve had been packing since 8am and it was now almost noon. Thanks to Steve, Connie was stuck packing all the small things while Steve single-handedly moved her heavy items to the moving truck outside. Steve smiled when he heard Connie's light humming fill his ears. He had only heard her sing just once and it was the duet she did with Chloe at her family reunion. He wonder if she even knew she was humming. She had been opening up to Steve little by little but for the most part she was pretty reserved like himself. Steve looked over for a second and couldn't help but marvel in her beauty. He had told her on numerous occasions how beautiful she was and she would murmur a polite thank you and roll her eyes. Steve adored her natural beauty. She hardly ever wore make up and when she did it was only a little bit of eyeliner and lipstick. Connie even self admitted to wearing make up because she wanted to look good for him which of course Steve thought she looked perfect without it.

Steve went back to emptying her drawers and something odd caught his eye. In her drawer full of old t-shirts, he found her driver's license. Something he thought she told him she didn't have. Then he briefly remembered Tony pulling up her license when they were spying on her.

"Connie?" Steve walked up to Connie who was almost finished packing her books.

"Hmm?" She looked up from what she was doing and smiled sweetly at him.

"You told me you didn't have your license?" Steve held it up and smiled weakly at her.

Connie frowned and took her license from him. She sighed and looked at the old picture of her. She was already starting to have flashbacks of the car crash she had with her parents. She was sitting in the backseat when their car started to slide on black ice.

She took a deep breath to cam herself and spoke calmly. "Steve, I know I haven't been really open with this but my parents are a really sensitive subject. I was in the car with them when we crashed. I'm sorry for lying but it's only because I'm scared to drive, okay? Please don't-"

Steve put a finger to her lips and cupped her face. "I'm sorry for asking. We don't have to talk about it," Steve gently kissed her lips and tucked her blonde locks behind her ear. Connie forced a smile and went back to packing her books. Steve was already feeling overwhelming guilty. It wasn't something they talked about much and that's not the way he imagined talking about it with her.

"Hey," Steve took her hands and placed them at the back of his neck. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I really am sorry. I should've known not to ask you about that. It didn't click in my head."

She shook her head. "It's okay. Really, it is. I don't blame you for asking," she smiled and kissed his lips softly.

Steve pulled her in tight and deepened their kiss. Every time he kissed her lips it was a blessing to him. They were so soft, warm and welcoming. He felt a warmth in his heart and his eyes opened slowly when he realized that in very moment, he was falling for her. He knew this would happen eventually but didn't expect it to hit him this hard and so early in their relationship.

She pulled away from their kiss and looked at him quizzically. "Are you okay, Steve?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned a little red when her saw her big hazel eyes staring back at his.

"Yes, I'm fine," He answered and kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Connie frowned and looked away. "You stopped kissing me."

Steve cupped her face and kissed her lips passionately. After about a minute, he pulled away. He left her breathless and her cheeks were colored red.

"You're such a distraction," Connie muttered against his lips.

"So are you," Steve's hand traveled down and firmly grabbed her cheek.

"Stop being so naughty." She giggled as she swatted his hand away.

Steve's hands made their way back to her butt and squeezed them gently. "I can't help it," He cupped her face and his other hand settled at her waist. "Seriously. I can't get enough of you."

Connie's heart was racing. The man holding her was too handsome and charming for his own good. Everything about him was sending her over the edge and making her wet.

Steve unzipped her sweater and revealed a white tank top. Steve loved her small waist and how her hips flared out. He couldn't not stare at her. Connie claimed she was getting fat but he saw her only as the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. The black yoga pants she was wearing was a big turn on for him too.

He tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear again. Blonde hair that she'd recently been wearing down in her natural waves. Steve noticed she had done that since he complimented her and told her he preferred it down. He smiled at this.

"What?" Connie asked meekly and blushed while looking up at him.

"How do you know how gorgeous you are?" Steve kissed her and lay her down on the cold wooden floor. She hissed at the cold and Steve pressed his body lightly against hers to keep her warm.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Steve Rogers?" Connie grinned and placed her arms around his neck.

"Is it working?" He whispered into her ear.

She said nothing and bit her lip. She took off her tank top and tossed it to the side.

"I'll take that as a yes." Steve smirked and removed her bra.

It wasn't long before they were both naked with Steve thrusting into her. This time it was slow and sensual. Their bodies were hot and slick with sweat. Her nails scratched his back and moans escaped her red lips. Steve's lips moved to her neck making her look to the right. She found herself looking at a mirror leaned up against the wall. She didn't have her glasses on but she was close enough to see.

Connie stared at her reflection and realized that she was beautiful. She was beautiful because he made her feel beautiful. Because of what he did to her. She stared at their reflection as their two bodies moved as one. His muscles were engaged and looked even more sexy when he was glistened with sweat. She let out a high pitched moan when he hit her sweet spot. She arched her back and her breasts were in his face. Steve took her right breast in his hand and sucked on her nipple for a few moments. He looked up and noticed she was staring to her right. He looked over and locked eyes with her through the mirror. She had been watching them through the mirror and she liked it. He knew she liked it. And he was determined to make sure she really liked what she was watching.

He brought his lips to her neck and hitched her leg around his waist, deepening his thrusts. She let out another moan and he felt her walls tightening around his cock.

She watched as he assaulted her body with his. It was too much. She screamed out his name when she felt herself climax and orgasm. She went still and loosened her grip around him and let herself gently fall back on the floor. At that moment she felt him ejaculating into her. She felt him every time he came in her. She didn't know if she was supposed to but she did.

"Steve, what are you doing to me?" Connie muttered breathlessly and pushed his bangs out of his face.

Steve buried his face into her neck and kissed her softly. "I should be asking you that question," he smiled and pulled her up. She stumbled and held her lower stomach.

"Sorry," she blushed and Steve knew why.

"Don't be," Steve picked her up and carried her to her bed. "Rest up," he kissed her after he lay her down.

"How did sex come out of an apology?" She laughed and sighed in content. "You really know how to pleasure a girl, don't you?"

Steve scratched the back of his head at her compliment. "I can say the same for you. Except I'm not a girl."

Connie laughed and it was like music to his ears. "I like you," She said and kissed his cheek. "Can you do me a favor and grab my glasses? I'm starting to get a headache."

"Sure," Steve got up and grabbed her glasses and their clothes.

"Thank you." Connie put on her glasses and the couple started to put on their clothes. "Hey Steve?"

"Yes?" He finished putting on his t-shirt and grinned at her.

"Thank you. For everything. I know you're my boyfriend and you want to help me but you've done so much more than I could ask for," Connie placed his hand on her growing belly.

Steve smiled and pulled her in close. "Anything for you and our little one."

"So shall we finish?"

"Sounds like a plan."

***  
Steve finished bringing the remainder of the boxes to his apartment. He didn't let Connie lift anything over twenty-five pounds, much to her disapproval.

Connie already started to unpack her things in the guest room. Even though they spent nights together, they agreed space between them would be good for them. At least until their relationship was a little more serious. She didn't know if she would have the will power to stay away from him every night but she would find out soon. It wasn't just the sex for Connie, it was more. She felt the need to be close to him because she genuinely cared about him and wanted to be in his embrace as much as she possibly could. The only reason she wanted space was because part of her was scared. Even though she wanted to be him constantly, she wasn't sure if he one hundred percent felt the same way she did at the moment. Connie, just like Steve, was very inexperienced when it came to relationships and she figured space was healthy for the time being.

Connie peaked out of the guest room and her eyes widened when she saw Steve carrying in one of her huge wooden dressers through the door with ease. She knew he was Captain America but it wasn't often that he would use his super human strength in front of her.

He walked into the guest room and put her dresser down. He caught her staring at him and gave her a goofy smile.

"You sweat a lot," she mumbled and blushed as she looked away.

"Sorry?" He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "That was the last of it."

"Great. Thank you!" Connie pecked his lips and hugged him only to pull away. "Gross. You're sweat is on me."

"Shower is down the hall," Steve winked at her.

Connie blushed again. "Well then take one." She joked.

"Hey before I forget. Would you like to meet some of my friends tomorrow? They've been dying to meet you for a couple of weeks now."

"Sure?" Even though she sounded unsure. "Like who?"

"Tony, Pepper, Thor, Bruce, Nat-"

"You mean the Avengers?" Connie interrupted and frowned.

"What's the problem?" Steve wasn't even mad. He was amused by her reaction. He assumed anyone would be excited to meet the Avengers.

"N-nothing," She stammered. "It's just not every day you meet a group of superheroes."

"They're really normal people, you know," Steve defended. "And like I said they've been wanting to meet you for awhile now."

The blonde rolled her eyes and plopped down on her bed. "Sure, that's fine with me. I'm happy to meet them. And I'm also sleepy at the moment..." Connie lay on her back with her arms sprawled out over her head. Her eyes were heavy. "This baby makes me really sleepy and really hungry. All the time. It just hits me out of no where," Connie put a hand on her belly. She wasn't really showing yet but she knew her own body and could tell she was starting to gain weight. She looked like she was just bloated.

Steve looked at her sympathetically. "I'm here for you. What do you need?" Steve sat next to her and grabbed her hands.

She shook her head. "Nothing," She smiled warmly. "Thank you so much for all of this."

"Of course," Steve grabbed her hands and kissed her forehead. "I'll let you sleep now. I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner, okay?"

"Okay," Connie's eyes already were fluttering and it was only a minute until she was asleep. When she was asleep, Steve left the room to go shower.

*******  
Hours later, Steve was sifting through his food pantry looking for dinner he heard Connie scream.

"Connie?" He called out and ran to her room.

"Steve!" He heard Connie yell. She sounded like she was in pain.

He ran to the bedroom and found her on the floor leaning up against her bed holding her stomach in pain.

"I-I don't know what's wrong!" Tears were starting to flow from her eyes and stained her cheeks. "I-it hurts so bad. I c-can't move..."

Steve grabbed her hand and calmed himself down before speaking. "It's okay, Connie. I'm going to call a friend and let him know we're coming. He's a doctor."

He dialed his friends number and was thankful he answered. "Hey are you at the tower? Something is wrong with Connie and we're not sure what. It might be with the baby... Okay, I'm on my way." Steve hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. "I'm going to carry you, okay? Ready?" Steve gently lifted her up and carried her bridal style to his car.

Connie winced as she had another wave of stomach pain consume her.

"Describe to me what you feel," Steve asked as he sped through the streets.

"Really sharp cramps. It hurts so much." She winced again. "W-what if there's something wrong with the baby? I'm almost two months pregnant. I can still miscar-"

"Shhh. Everything will be just fine. Our baby is healthy. We'll get you some help and you'll get better."

Several moments later, Bruce was at Connie's side performing an ultrasound on her. She was already unconscious and worn out from the pain.

Bruce took off his glasses and looked at Steve concerned. "We have a couple of things going on here and I'll need her to stay another day to really get a for sure clear answer on this."

"Will she be alright?" Steve asked immediately.

"I'm sure she will be. One of the things wrong is that she's dehydrated but we're taking care of that right now," Bruce motioned over to the IV stuck into her arm. Water was making its way into her system.

"What else?"

Bruce started to rub his temple. "Look at the ultrasound. It seems like everything is fine but the problem is that this is what the ultrasound should look like at three months pregnant, not two."

"Your baby is taking after you," A voice interrupted. Tony Stark walked into the room and stared at the unconscious blonde. "I can't say when without further testing, but it doesn't look like she'll be pregnant for nine months."

"Stark, what are you trying to say?" Steve crossed his arms and tried to maintain his composure. He was scared he might lose their baby.

"I'm saying this baby is growing faster because this baby is like you." He answered while looking over her medical files. "She needs to gain more weight especially if she's only three months pregnant."

"She's only two." Steve corrected.

Tony gestured over to the ultrasound. "Three."

"So what happens now?" Steve sat by her bedside and took her hand.

"We'll continue testing but I'm sure she'll be alright. Like Tony said she definitely won't be a nine month pregnancy. I'm thinking the baby will be full grown and she'll be ready to give birth by seven or eight months," told Bruce. "Make sure she's eating a lot more and hydrating. She needs to gain weight, Steve. I can't stress that enough. She doesn't even look like she's pregnant."

Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, I'll keep an eye on her. Thanks, Bruce."

"No problem." Bruce weakly smiled and walked out of the room.

"I gotta say, she's a beauty, Cap," Tony stood on the other side of Connie.

"I know," Steve agreed while never taking his eyes of of her.

"Killer body too." Tony lifted up her covers and peered inside. "How the hell did you manage to get this?"

Steve stood up and clenched his fists. "Stark. Get out. Now."

Tony rolled his eyes and put the covers down. "Relax, old man. I'm giving your girl a compliment."

"I don't care. I-" Steve stopped when he felt something touch his hand.

"Steve?" Connie called out weakly. Her eyelids fluttered open revealing her tired hazel eyes.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?" Steve asked and kissed her forehead.

Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve. Seeing him with another girl was definitely foreign to him. It was weird.

"Better. The pain is gone but I feel a little sick," She answered.

"Being pregnant will do that to you," Tony interjected.

Connie turned in the direction of his voice and smiled. "The famous Tony Stark. So nice to meet you." She said weakly and held out her hand.

Tony shook her hand gently and smiled. "I like her, Cap."

Even Steve smiled. "Do you need anything?" He asked her.

"No thank you. I just want to know what happened."

Steve explained to her everything Bruce and Tony told him and how they wanted to keep her for a day so they could do more testing.

"That's crazy. Wow."

"Not really that crazy considering you are carrying the child of an old man whose metabolism burns four times faster than the average human. You gotta be like Capsicle over here and eat a lot more."

"Capsicle?" She questioned.

"Came up with the name myself. Captain and popsicle. You know cause he was frozen and what not."

Connie snorted in laughter but immediately stopped herself by clamping her mouth shut. Steve glared at her and she quickly looked away. "Sorry," she quietly muttered.

"Leave, Stark. I need some time with Connie," Steve told harshly.

"Whatever. Just having some fun. We'll talk later, Connie. I heard you're smart and I'd like to see if that's true," Tony said and started to walk out of the room.

"Okaaaay?" Connie said awkwardly. She turned to look at Steve once Tony left. "Why were you so rude to him? I'm sure he was joking."

"We don't get along," Steve grabbed her hands and kissed them.

Connie shrugged her shoulders and sat up in her bed. "I guess. Where am I at?"

"You're at Stark Tower. Bruce wants you to stay another day so he can do additional testing."

"Really I have to stay the night? Lame." Connie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, doll. It's for the best. Are you hungry?"

"Very," Connie frowned and held her stomach. "And sorry. I'm grumpy too."

"No worries. I'll be right back. I'll see what I can find," Steve swooped in for a kiss to her lips.

"Thank you," Connie said as he walked out.

She looked around the room and twisted her lips in disapproval. She most definitely didn't want to spend the night here.

"Don't look so down in the dumps. We'll move you to one of our guest rooms for the night. We just want to keep you near medical help in case your stomach explodes."

Connie saw Tony Stark walk through the door again and offered him a half smile. "I really appreciate you guys taking me in."

Tony crossed his arms and peered over her, making her feel more than awkward. "I hear you're smart."

"Umm. Probably not as smart as you but I can hold my own," Connie replied. Part of her was intimidated by one of the smartest people to walk the earth. Yet, part of her was relaxed because he seemed so nonchalant about everything.

"Well duh you're not as smart as me. But I've seen your IQ test. 150. You're a genius in the making. What do you plan to do with your life?"

Connie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I keep changing my mind. I have a couple of Biology and Science majors but turns out I like computers and engineering. I think that's more of my realm."

"Steve tells me you want to pursue your PhD? You know engineers usually don't become Doctors...like ever," Tony pulled a chair next to her and plopped down on it so that the back of the chair was facing her. He leaned over and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know that. I just want the title of 'Doctor'. Is that bad?" Connie half winced and smiled.

Tony snorted and smirked. "Hell no it isn't." He held up his hand for a high five. Connie was taken back at first but returned the high five. "So what are you going to pursue your PhD in?"

"Biochemistry and Molecular Genetics." She answered hesitantly.

"Easy shit. You'll get it done in a couple years with no problem. What does Steve think of all this?"

"Well..." Connie chewed on the inside of her cheek. "He knows I want my PhD but I never told him I wanted it just because I want the title. I'm afraid he'll think I'm selfish and I'm wasting money."

"You're right, it is selfish. And there's not a damn thing wrong with that. If it's something you want, regardless of why you want it," Tony paused, "I mean so long as it's not bad, then go for it. Us brainy people, it's like a hunger for knowledge. Steve will understand, I'm sure."

Connie smiled at Tony. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Are you freaking kidding me? It's Tony, kiddo. Would you be interested in a job at Stark Industries?" Tony offered while picking at his fingers.

Connie's mouth dropped. "S-Stark Industries? W-what? Me?"

"You _are_ the only other person in this room."

"What position?"

"Electrical engineering department. I'm not sure if we have an opening there but I'll gladly take on a smart pretty girl like yourself," Tony smirked.

Connie blushed. "You don't even know me though."

"I'm nosey. I know you're smart. I had JARVIS pull your files."

"JARVIS?"

"Say hi, JARVIS."

"Good evening, Miss." A British voice spoke, causing Connie to jump.

"Umm, hello, JARVIS." Connie looked around for the voice. "A.I.?"

"Yep. Hey JARVIS, this is Connie Halloway, remember? The one Capsicle knocked up?"

Connie put her face into her hand and turned even more red. "Oh god."

"Harassing Steve's girlfriend?" A somewhat raspy female's voice came from the doorway.

Connie looked to the doorway and saw a red headed woman and a brown haired man walking towards her.

"You must be Connie. Steve wasn't kidding, you are gorgeous," She held out her hand. "Natasha Romanoff."

Connie smiled at her compliment and couldn't help but notice how beautiful the Black Widow was in person. "Connie Halloway."

The other man held out his hand. "Clint Barton. So nice to finally meet Steve's girl."

"Nice to meet you too."

"So what's it like dating Steve?" Clint asked with an amused smile.

"Right? I'm glad I'm not the only one wondering that. Our Capsicle is growing up. Knocking up pretty girls," Tony joked.

Again, Connie turned super red.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sat at the foot of her bed. "Ignore them. They can be very immature at times."

"That's alright. You guys must be close," said Connie.

"Yeah a little," Natasha smiled warmly. "Not as close as you and Steve I'm sure. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, just tired if anything," Connie answered.

"I heard Steve's lady is here!" A loud and cheery voice boomed. Connie recognized the blonde man as Thor.

"Must you be so loud?" Tony groaned. "Take it easy there, big guy. She's all sick and what not."

"My apologies," Thor took her hand and kissed it. "I am Thor."

"Connie Halloway. And no worries." Connie said awkwardly and blushed.

"Great. Way to weird her out," Clint lightly punched Thor in the arm.

"That is customs and courtesies in Asgard," Thor defended. "So what is it like being Steve's lady? I must say, I am curious. In the year I've known him, I've never seen him court another lady."

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Connie's cheeks were still tinted red with embarrassment.

"Because he _never_ dates," Clint crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"You are the first girl he's ever brought around. Even if this counts as a medical emergency," Natasha spoke.

Connie looked at all of the Avengers and each had an eager look on their faces.

"Uhhh..." Connie didn't know what to say.

"Come on guys, give her a break. She needs her rest," Bruce walked into the room and grabbed some blood samples he had taken earlier.

"Relax. We're just getting to know her. And guess what? She's a genius like us. She'll fit in just fine," Tony smirked.

"What's going on?" Came Steve's voice from the doorway. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Tony, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce surrounding Connie and hardly giving her any space. "She needs her rest guys."

"Relax, old man. We're getting to know her. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Tony retorted obnoxiously.

"Stark..." Steve warned.

"We're leaving now," Natasha got off the bed and the rest followed suit. "Good job, Rogers," She nudged him on her way out.

Once everyone was gone, except Bruce, Steve made his way to Connie's bedside and sat next to her. He handed her a plate with a sandwich and grapes. "Anything else would have taken too long to make and I didn't want you to wait anymore."

"No this is great, thank you," Connie quickly took a bite of her sandwich. "Sorry, I'm just really hungry," she apologized before taking another huge bite.

Steve gave her an amused smile. "Want mine?" Steve offered.

Normally Connie would have said no but she was too hungry. She didn't even have to say anything. Steve grinned goofily and gave her his plate.

"Thank you. I'm sorry," Connie moved onto his sandwich.

Steve shook his head. "No need to be sorry. I'm glad you're eating."

"I'm already feeling a lot better."

"Glad to hear that, need to gain weight pretty quick here seeing as your baby is already at three months. Just be sure to steady yourself or you will get sick," Bruce explained.

"So tomorrow you'll do more testing and you'll be able to tell me my new due date?" Connie frowned. She was frightened at the idea of carrying a baby less than nine months. What if the baby grew too fast for her body? She silently cursed herself for thinking of the movie "Breaking Dawn" when Bella's spine snapped in half from the baby.

"That's the plan. How are you feeling?" Bruce asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you for asking."

"Tony told me to move you guys to the guest suite if she was feeling better." Bruce told Steve and handed him the keys before heading out. "We want you close just in case anything happens. Be back here at 9 o'clock sharp so we can continue testing."

"Got it. Thank you," Steve threw away Connie's plate and helped her out of bed. His manhood twitched in interest when he realized she was still in her yoga pants and white tank top. Her tank top was pulled down revealed a lot of cleavage.

Connie noticed him staring and that's when she looked down. "Oh," she blushed and pulled her tank top up.

"The things you do to me, Connie. I swear..." Steve ignored his desires for the moment and helped her put on her sweater.

"I can dress myself, you know," Connie raised an eyebrow as he zipped her sweater.

Steve then swooped her in his arms and carried her bridal style. "I know."

"I can also walk too," Connie wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I know," Steve stopped for a few seconds to kiss her lips.

"Such a tease," Connie groaned.

"Not as much as you," Steve accused.

"How am I a tease?" Connie's voice now high in defense.

Steve unlocked the door to the guest suite. He walked past the living room and to the master bedroom.

"How are you not?" He lay her on the bed.

"I'm not sure how to answer that," Connie said while blushing and looking away. Steve stood up and took off his shirt, causing her to blush even more. He had to be doing this on purpose.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth. I didn't bring any clothes for you but I have some extra clothes here if you don't mind using them."

"And I'm the tease," The blonde rolled her eyes. Connie, despite her situation, was very much in the mood. Then, she had an idea. She sat there for a few seconds pondering if she should really go through with it or not. This was the shit that happened in movies and was usually done by bombshell actresses. But she knew Steve adored her and that was good enough for her. She quickly undressed and got completely naked. She dug into her handbag and quickly powdered her face and applied lipstick. Instead of keeping her long hair down, she pulled it into a high ponytail so that her body was fully exposed.

"Let him enjoy it now while you still look good. Come on, be brave. Be sexy," Connie sighed and waited by the bed for Steve to come out.

A few moments later, he did and he dropped the towel he was using to dry his face. The expression on his face was priceless an Connie smirked.

"Connie?" Steve's eyes were glued to her body as he walked up to her.

"You still think I'm a tease, Captain Rogers?" Connie sat on the bed and leaned back on her hands.

Steve swallowed hard at the sight of her naked body. She'd summoned up the courage to undress in front of him before but not as a surprise. Steve had a naked woman laying in bed waiting for him.

Steve crawled over her and ran a thumb over her perky nipple. "The biggest tease."

*******  
There we go! Another chapter in the books. :) So, I even know myself that I could have done a better job with her meeting the Avengers but I missed I missed the mark due to writing this chapter in a hurry. I'll definitely make up for that in the later chapters.

Special shout out to all who reviewed! :D You guys are all so amazing!

Saint of the Sinners: Thank you for your review!

VampirePrincess11: Thank you for your review!

DoubleLove: I know it was short and you're probably gonna say the same thing about this one. :p Thank you for your input. I do have to disagree though because I don't think having a girl would be too cliché at all. In other Steve/OC stories where he is having a baby, I notice it's always a boy. I'm not saying I'm dead set on a girl but I would like to see something different for a change. As always, thank you for your review!

forgetwheretheheartis: Thank you! I'm glad you are. :D

Kilataia: I'm glad you like my story! Thank you so much!

Guest: Okay, will do. :)

QueenGracie: OMG, yes. That's exactly what I was thinking too. Thank you so much for your input.

Guest: Thank you! That means a lot. Yeah you'll see tons of fluff because I'm a sucker for writing that stuff. James will come into play soon...

Guest of Honor: Well thank you for reviewing every freaking chapter. You rock! :)

NerdGirl101: I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. :) thank you for reviewing.


	10. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

Hey, everyone! I received such awesome feedback that I decided to post this a couple of days early. It's kind of split down the middle between a boy and girl and I feel that no matter what decision I make I'm going to disappoint someone, you know? Thank you all for your amazing reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

So, if you check out my bio you will see that I put up some pictures of Connie. I have always imagined her looking like Lauren Conrad but a less dolled up version. And very blonde hair and hazel eyes. :)

**Chapter Ten:**

It was December 24th and a couple of weeks since her visit to the Stark Tower. Her new due date was set for anywhere between April 20th to May 20th. Sooner than what she expected and unpredictable due to her odd situation.

Connie studied her reflection in the full body mirror and groaned. In just a few short weeks, her belly grew significantly. It wasn't huge and she was able to hide her belly when she wore loose clothing. She wore a fitting dark grey turtle neck, black pants and boots. She chose not to hide her belly this time around. Her hair was down in soft waves and she had applied eyeliner and lipstick.

Steve planned on taking her on a date tonight and reassured her they would be discreet.

"Steve?" She called out. Then she mentally cursed herself for being so lazy and not finding him herself.

Steve walked into her room only a few seconds later. He only had on his jeans and his hair was wet. Connie blushed at his sleek and muscular upper body. "What's up, doll?" He smiled warmly at the sight of her.

"I have something to tell you," Connie sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Everything is fine. I received a call from Tony a couple of hours ago," Connie adjusted her glasses and started to play with her hair.

"From Stark? That's random. What did he want?" Steve studied her as her lips started to twist. "Everything alright?"

"Everything is more than alright. He offered me a job. At Stark Industries," Connie wanted to be excited but she knew Steve would be disappointed because the deal was she would move out when she got a job.

"He offered you a job? I had no idea you were applying at Stark Industries," Steve felt a bit offended she never even mentioned it.

"He offered me a job the first day we met. He contacted me a couple days after my visit there and I told him the only way I would accept is if I were put through a proper interview like all the rest. I'm tired of things being given to me, you know? Well long story short, I got the job," Connie smiled softly and grabbed Steve's hand.

"Guess this means you'll be moving out then? I mean that was the plan right?"

"Well if it's okay with you, I kinda like staying here..." Connie trailed off with a huge smile.

Steve pulled her in and kissed her feverishly. "And I like you staying here."

Connie was left in a bit of a daze after his kiss. "Then it's settled. But I pay half the rent."

"Connie -"

"Steve." Connie cut him off by silencing his lips with her finger.

"But Connie -"

"Steve." She interrupted again with a smile.

He opened his mouth again only for her to cross her arms at him.

"Fine." Steve gave up and pulled her close. "As long as I get to keep you," he buried his face in her neck.

"What am I? A bird?" Connie joked and smacked his arm.

"No my love, I didn't mean it like that," Steve laughed and pecked her cheek.

Connie froze. She was still as the nickname he just called her processed in her head. Her heart was starting to race and she couldn't tell if she felt sick or overly excited. She decided that was pretty bad if she couldn't tell the difference.

She knew her cheeks were red as she made eye contact with her boyfriend.

"Connie are you okay? You're red. Do you need air? Are you feeling sick again?"

Great. Steve was oblivious to what he just called her. "Some air would be n-nice." She stood up and opened her window slightly.

Steve followed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Sorry, I know you wanted air. I'm just really glad you're staying." Steve gave her one of his infamous and charming smiles before walking away. Connie blushed and stared at his back muscles as he left the room.

He called her 'love'. Did that mean he had deeper feelings for her? She knew she did but she didn't want to say anything because she felt that it was too soon. To be honest, she didn't know what point in a relationship would be a good time to tell someone that you're falling for them. Connie let out a frustrated sigh and knew she was overanalyzing everything.

She walked out of her room to find Steve. She knocked on bedroom door before opening it. She opened his door just in time to see him quickly put something away in his bedside drawer. He put it away too quickly. It was very suspicious to her. She decided to play it cool like she didn't see anything.

"Hey. When are we leaving? I know I got ready kind of early and I was wondering if I had an hour to spare so I can meet up with Chloe real quick?" Connie eyed his bedside drawer for just a second.

"Sure. You need me to drop you off?" Steve offered while pulling on a white t-shirt.

"Yes please. If you don't mind. At Kassie's Cafe."

Steve smiled. "Sure. Let me brush my teeth real quick and I'll take you. Just don't spoil your appetite over there."

"Trust me. I couldn't if I tried," Connie returned the smile and put her hands behind her back.

"Alright. Give me a minute, doll," Steve made his way into his bathroom and Connie didn't move until she heard his sink running.

She eyed his drawer and groaned at the mental battle ensuing in her head. She knew it was wrong to look into his things but curiosity was certainly getting the best of her.

She quietly opened the drawer and peered inside. She saw his sketchbook, some pencils, an iPod, a small notebook...and an opened gold pocket watch. Intrigued, Connie picked it up only to feel her heart drop. Inside was a photo of another woman. She was beautiful with brown hair and dark lips. Why would he have something like this?

Connie's eyes started to water and she knew she was already jealous and angry. Her heart started racing but she took a deep breath and tried to contain herself.

"Steve, Chloe is actually outside so I don't need a ride anymore. I don't want to keep her waiting and I'm going to leave right now, okay?"

"Okay..." He said from the bathroom. "Be back soon, okay?"

"Okay," Connie held back her tears and angrily threw the pocket watch on his bed. She quickly walked out of his room and grabbed her coat and wallet before running out of his apartment and down the street.

It wasn't long at all before Connie had to stop and catch her breath. Her breathing was heavy and she started to choke on her sobs. "I knew he was too good to be true. I'm so stupid," tears flowed uncontrollably from her eyes.

"Be easy on yourself. You're a genius, but you are stupid for not taking me up on that date."

Connie jumped at the sound of his voice. "J-James? What are you doing here? Were you following me?"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Maybe. I think you should come with me, Connie," He stepped closer to her. It didn't help that they were both in front of a dark alley.

"In your dreams, creep. Stay away from me," Connie started to turn but James grabbed her hand and forcefully turned her around.

"I don't think so. You are going to come with me, Constance."

"What makes you think I would go willingly with you?" Connie smacked him across the face. He smirked and grabbed her. "Trust me, I'll have my way with you, pregnant or not."

"You can try. Let me go." Connie tried to jerk herself away from him.

"Oh you're going to come willingly or I'll let these go public. You see, I tried to exploit your pregnancy to the world but no one would believe me. So I had to get proof. Take a look." James shoved a folder into her hands.

Connie gasped at the contents inside the folder. "Y-you've been spying on me?" Inside was a picture of her on top of Steve, who was also naked. Luckily she had her bra on. James had taken a picture of them having sex. "You're disgusting," She ripped the photo into pieces.

"Who knew that body was hiding underneath all those dorky clothes you wear? And there's more where that came from. Of course it was difficult spying on none of than Captain America but I managed."

"James, please. I know we haven't always gotten along but please don't do this. I'm carrying a baby for God's sake!"

James smirked and pulled her close. "Let's go, bitch."

Connie let out a cry when James backhanded her across the face.

"Let me go!" She screamed. It was only met by another slap. Connie winced at the stinging sensation on the left side of her face.

"Shut up, you stupid whore!" James pulled out a knife. Connie's eyes widened and out of impulse she punched him square in the nose. She tried to run but instead he grabbed her and pushed her to the ground. Connie screamed out in pain and kicked him in the face. James crawled over her only to be pulled off and thrown up against the wall.

"Stay away from her!" She heard Steve's voice yell. Connie looked up and saw Steve. Steve picked her up and sat her up. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No. Just get me out of here," Connie looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Connie, wait here," Steve pried her away and walked towards James and lifted him up by his collar. "If you ever come near her again!" He warned and punched him across the face. Hard.

Connie gasped at Steve's rage. She clamped a hand to her mouth when she saw James' busted and bleeding nose.

Steve lifted him up by his collar again. "What the hell is your problem with her? I swear if you ever touch her again you're done for."

"Done for? Ha, yeah right! That's really not your style, dude. You're a good guy," James sneered.

"You're right," Steve let him go and brushed off his shoulders. "It's not," Steve punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and then punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Steve!" Connie cried out. She hated James, there was no doubt about that. But she didn't want to see him beaten to death.

Steve grabbed Connie and quickly escorted her from the scene and walked back to his apartment. Once inside, he led her straight to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet. He didn't say anything as pulled the first aid kit and slammed it on the counter, breaking it into pieces and causing Connie to jump.

"Steve-" she started to say.

"It's not you!" He yelled and cut her off. "But it was stupid of you to run out. Over what you found."

"Well it's not stupid to me!" Connie stood up and stormed off.

"Where the hell are you going?" Steve followed her into her room. He let out a frustrated sigh when he saw her pull out her bag and start putting clothes into it.

"Away from you. I knew everything was too good to be true," Connie couldn't even see what she was doing through her tears. "I'm leaving. I'm going to stay with Chloe. I should have known there was another woman."

"Connie, please," Steve grabbed her hands and forced them to her sides. "I know why you're mad and it's not what you think."

Connie hung her head and started to cry uncontrollably. It pained Steve to see her this way. "Yeah. I'm sure you have some perfect explanation."

"Connie, the woman in that photo is 95 years old. There is no other woman. Only you," Steve cupped her face and frowned when he saw where he slapped her. It was red.

"W-what?"

"Connie." Steve kissed her forehead. "The woman in the photo, her name is Peggy. That picture is from the 1940's and yes, I used to have feelings for her. But then you came along and you stole my heart, Connie" Steve ran his thumb over her cheek. Connie stopped flailing and now silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

"W-why do you still h-have it?" She stuttered.

Steve shook his head and sighed. "To be honest, I forgot that it was there. I knew you caught me looking at it when you walked in on me. Didn't think you were the type of person to go through my things though."

Connie looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"I'll let you get away with this one and just blame it on your pregnancy hormones," Steve forced a weak smile. Connie started to cry into her hands. "Connie, please tell me what to do? I don't want to see you cry," Steve pulled her hands away from her face and wrapped his arms around her. She cried hysterically into his chest.

"I don't care if the woman is ninety-five. She was an old flame and you still have her photo. That _hurts_, Steve."

"I told you, Connie, I forgot I had it. I promise that's the truth, okay?" Steve pressed butterfly kisses all over her face.

"O-okay. I'm sorry for overreacting like that," Connie apologized while taking a couple deep breaths.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Connie's clothes and skin was covered in dirt from the filthy alley. Steve carried Connie to the bathroom and started to run the shower. Despite the situation, Connie blushed and crossed her arms around her belly. "You're not going to bathe me, Steve."

"First off, what's wrong with that? Second, this isn't just for you." Steve took off his shirt and helped her up.

Connie looked away nervously as Steve did away with her shirt. They hadn't showered together yet and this was a whole new level of intimacy for them.

Steve eyed her growing belly and for the first time since they arrived back at his apartment, he genuinely smiled.

Connie quickly shielded her body, much to Steve's disappointment. "I'm getting fat, Steve. I don't have my body anymore."

"You are stunning, doll. And you're pregnant, not fat. Come here, I'll help you get undressed," Connie let Steve take off the rest of her clothes and was quick to cross her legs and cover her breasts as Steve got undressed. Steve grabbed her hand and led her into the shower. Connie's heart was racing. She started to breathe quickly as Steve's hands trailed up and down her wet back. She moaned when he started to rub her shoulders.

"Steve..." She moaned.

"You know, I had tonight all planned out," Steve started to say.

"I know and I ruined our date night. I'm so sorry," Connie wrapped her arms around him and again, started to cry into his chest.

"Connie, look at me," Steve tilted her head up. He saw that her eyes were red and already she looked so tired. "I'm sorry you had to see that, okay? As soon as I remembered it was in there I already planned to replace it with a picture of you."

"I should have talked to you about it instead of running off and getting myself beat up," Connie couldn't hold his gaze.

"Let's not talk about that for now, okay? It's going to make me mad," Steve sighed and kissed all around her face, hoping it would calm him down.

"O-okay, I won't. I'm sorry," She quickly apologized.

Steve cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Do you think I don't care about you, Connie?"

"No, I know you do. I'm just being stupid about everything. I overreacted when I thought you might have had feelings for another woman," Connie admitted, stuttering and on the verge of tears again. "I couldn't stand the thought of you loving another woman. I know I'm starting to get fat and hormonal and I'm afraid you'll get sick of me."

"You, Constance Evangeline Halloway, are the only one I have feelings for. I'm so in love with you and only you," Steve admitted as he looked into her eyes.

"You...you're in love with me?" Connie asked in disbelief.

"Why is that such a surprise to you?" Steve asked, a little amused. "You can't tell?"

Connie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm in love with you too. God, I'm so in love with you. That's why I got as mad as I did."

Steve's heart welled up in joy and he brought his lips to hers. Connie gasped when Steve hoisted her around his waist. Connie locked her legs around him and smiled against his lips.

"I was supposed to tell you tonight. It was supposed to be romantic," he said in between kisses.

"So you settled for the shower?" She gasped as he assaulted her neck.

"I didn't plan it. It just happened," Steve defended. "I'll make it up to you."

"This is perfect, just make me yours, Steve."

"This is perfect?" Steve pulled away to look at her like she was crazy.

"Very much so."

*******  
About an hour later, Steve and Connie were naked underneath the covers and cuddling.

"How's your face?" Steve asked. "It doesn't even look like it happened," Steve sat up and got a closer look. "I think you might be healing faster because of the baby."

"That would make sense. I don't even feel like I got slapped. And to be honest, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as I thought it would when it did happen."

"I wonder if this is permanent or because of the baby."

"We can ask Bruce and find out. I'm sure he could tell us." Connie suggested.

"Yeah I'll give him a call. Do you feel comfortable still living here?"

"Well where else would we live?" Connie asked with a frown.

Steve sighed. "Stark Tower. And I would only resort to that if that's what you wanted."

"I'm not too sure right now. I feel safe as long as I'm with you. And I don't think we have to move because of one crazy person who is hardly a threat to you. I don't think he'll be coming around anymore."

"He won't and I'll make sure of it. New subject, okay?" Steve lifted up the covers and disappeared underneath them.

"Steve what are you-ohhh..." Connie threw her head back when she felt his tongue lick her folds. "Steve!" She giggled. He poked his head out of the covers and placed his head on her belly. It was too cute. "You're so handsome," She sighed almost dreamily and pushed his bangs away from her face.

"I'm glad you think so." Steve kissed her belly. "But I hope our baby gets your beautiful looks. You know how I said I wanted a girl?"

Connie nodded her head.

"Well I think I want a boy now."

"And why is that, Steve?" Connie asked amused.

"I don't think I could handle a girl. I know she'll be beautiful just like you and I'll have to deal with her dating and I already know there will be no one good enough for her."

Connie rolled her eyes. "I can totally imagine our daughter being a daddy's girl! She would be your little angel. And by the way, your comments are flattering but I was an ugly duckling growing up."

"I don't believe that for a second," Steve kissed her belly again.

"I'll show you pictures sometime. Well I hope the baby gets your looks. For our baby's sake."

Steve crawled out of the covers and positioned himself so he was spooning her. She sighed in contentment at the feeling of his warm naked body pressed up against hers.

"I am the way I am because of the serum. You are naturally beautiful," Steve's hands trailed down and up her side.

Connie turned so she was looking into his blue eyes. She cupped his face. "Don't say that. I love everything about you, Steve. And I promise you I would have found a way to you, serum or none."

Steve stared at her for several seconds before cupping her face and kissing her. He kissed her slowly and positioned himself above her. She gasped as he slid himself into her tight womanhood.

"Steve..." She sighed his name blissfully.

"I love you," Steve didn't even stop to think about what he had said. He just blurted it out. He didn't phase though and only stared lovingly into her eyes. Her wide and beautiful hazel eyes. "I can't help but fall in love with you like this. Look what you do to me..." Steve held her hand to his heart.

Connie fought back tears when she felt his heart pounding super hard. "Steve, I love you too."

"I love you," Steve said while kissing her neck. He started to move in and out of her again.

Connie wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped as he thrusted into her, filling her with pleasure.

*******  
Steve had returned from his run to find that Connie woke up early and was already in the bathroom getting dressed.

"Connie?" He knocked on the bathroom door. "How much longer are you going to be in there, doll?"

Connie swung the door open and grinned at her boyfriend.

"Wow. You look amazing. You smell amazing too," Connie was dressed in a sleeveless loose and collared vintage white shirt with black pants and brown knee high boots. Her hair was now straight with the front and sides pinned back. She wore make up just like yesterday but added on some neutral colored eyeshadow and put on a little more eyeliner on her eyelids. She even traded in her glasses for contacts.

Steve already started to get turned on. She had the whole pin up girl look going for her.

"Wish I could same the same for you," Connie scrunched up her nose and pulled him down for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Steve."

"Merry Christmas, Connie. You look beautiful," Steve pulled away to look at her and turned red when he felt his erection growing. "Damnit, Connie," He kissed her cheek and covered his manhood and walked into the bathroom.

Connie put a hand to her mouth in an attempt not to laugh and walked away into the kitchen to make some coffee. About fifteen minutes later, Steve joined her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You smell so much better," Connie teased. "Hey I made you coffee. I think I got it right this time."

Steve picked up his mug and cheered her. "Sixth times a charm," Steve took a sip hesitantly.

"Jerk," Connie muttered. "I wish I could be drinking coffee right now."

"Hey you finally got it. Thank you, doll," Steve kissed her cheek again. "And I want to show you something," He placed his pocket watch in front of her.

"Oh Steve.," She shook her head. "I'm so sorry about that. I-"

"Just open it," Steve cut her off and wrapped his arms around her.

Connie sighed nervously and opened his pocket watch. It was a picture of her now. And she was smiling.

Steve turned her so she was facing him. She was looking at him with big eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't know what to say..."

"You know, I never thought I would be happy again. Waking up and everything in my life was gone and new," Connie already started to tear up and Steve wiped away her tears. "No, don't cry, Connie. Everything's okay now. And I have you to thank for it. If I never would have met you then I wouldn't have known what it was like to experience..." Steve kissed her softly on the lips. "...this," he finished.

Connie sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Stupid hormones." She let out a deep breath. "You know..." She stood up and kissed his cheek. Steve couldn't help smile at her lack of height. He thought it was adorable if anything. "I thought my life was going to be all books and work. I never imagined myself with anyone. Not ever. Losing my parents left me cold and I couldn't quite get over it like the rest of my family or like my brother did," Connie shrugged. "Maybe it was because I was there with them when they died, I'm not sure. I wanted to be like my mom and dad and earn the degrees they earned. Computer Engineering and Molecular Genetics. Stupid right?"

"No, not at all," Steve rubbed circles on her back.

"Point is, I devoted my life to my studies because I was holding onto them and I didn't allow myself to experience life because of that. Until you came along," Connie playfully poked his chest. "And knocked me up."

"You offered," Steve picked her up and set her on the counter.

"You accepted," She countered back.

"Your birth control failed."

"Because of your super sperm!"

"I'm glad it did. And I love you, Connie Halloway. I wouldn't take back that night for anything," Steve pressed his forehead against hers.

"Yeah I wouldn't either," Connie agreed and buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you too, Steve Rogers."

Steve grabbed her butt and hoisted her on his hips.

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you? What happened to my gentleman and sweet Steve?" Connie rolled her eyes.

"Still here. And hey I managed to get you so I must be doing something right."

Connie pushed his bangs away and smiled at him. "I guess so."

Steve set her down and kissed her hard. Steve pulled away only for Connie to go weak at the knees. Steve grabbed her and held her close.

"Whoa you okay? What happened?" Steve asked concernedly.

Connie started to laugh as she picked herself up. "Wow. That just happened," She left his embrace and started raiding the pantry for something to cook.

Steve looked completely dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

"Nothing, Steve. You're amazing. What would you like for breakfast?"

Almost an hour later after their breakfast, Steve and Connie sat in front of their very decorated Christmas tree.

"It's been too long since I've done this," Steve grabbed her hands and stared at them.

Connie intertwined her fingers with his. She didn't have to ask to understand what he meant.

"Here," She handed him one of his presents.

Steve kissed her hand before opening it. He opened the box it pulled out a picture frame. It was a collage of two pictures from her family reunion. The first picture was Steve holding Connie on his lap. His arms were wrapped around her waist and they were smiling at the camera. Chloe had begged them for a picture that day. He didn't remember the second picture. It was a candid photo of both of them smiling at each other.

"I know it's just a picture but it was our first and I-"

"I love it. This is perfect. Thank you, Connie," Steve kissed her and pulled her into his lap. "Here," He handed her a tiny envelope.

She opened it to find a $100 gift card to the Maternity Store. Connie threw her head back in laughter and hugged Steve. "Just in the nick of time. Thank you! You must have noticed my clothes were getting too tight."

She didn't see Steve roll his eyes at her. "I noticed you're getting more pregnant, if that's what you mean."

"Here. Present number two," Connie handed him another box. Steve opened it to find a rather fancy sketchbook with coloring pencils. "Even though you don't ever share your drawings with me, I know you like drawing when you have spare time."

"I love it, thank you. And you're wrong," Steve handed her an envelope. On top, it read: 'My beautiful Constance, look into my eyes and you'll find me. Look into my heart and you'll find you'.

Connie clamped a hand to her mouth when she pulled out the drawing inside the envelope. It was a drawing of her. It was a picture of her. Her hands gently touched the paper. "I look..."

"Beautiful," Steve finished for her. "Even when you aren't with me you're still all I think about. You are constantly on my mind."

"This is incredible. Thank you, wow." Steve handed her another gift. "Another gift?"

"And you can't get mad at me. You told me the other day this is always where you wanted to go so I couldn't help myself. Open it."

"Steve you didn't..." She opened up the envelope and found two tickets to Hawaii. "Oh my god, you did! Steve!" She started to plant kisses all over his face. "I can't believe you did this! This is amazing!"

"You were complaining the other day about the cold and also mentioned that you always wanted to go to Hawaii so I figured we could vacation there for a few days before you head back to school and start your job."

"I don't even know what to say. Thank you, Steve. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. You've had a rough month and I figured you'd never taken a vacation and I was right because Chloe just confirmed that with me before I bought the tickets. We can leave any time, beautiful," Steve kissed her again.

"She's such a snitch. Well, Captain. I have one more present for you and it's only fair that I warn you before you open it," Connie handed him a square envelope. "I went to see Bruce the other day for a check up. Remember? You couldn't go because you were at work? Well anyway, it was supposed to be a normal check up but he said I was far enough into my pregnancy that he could tell the gender of the baby. I told him I didn't want to find out without you so he printed out a sonogram and wrote the baby's gender on the back. This is it."

Steve looked at the envelope before looking at Connie. "So you haven't seen this either?"

"Nope. I was hoping we could open it together," Connie hopped off his lap and sat beside him. Steve pulled out the sonogram. Connie looked at Steve as his fingers traced their creation.

"On the count of three, okay?"

"Okay," Connie smiled and started to twiddle with her thumbs.

"One..." Steve counted.

"Two..." Connie counted.

"Three," they both said and Steve flipped the picture.

*******  
Haha, I'm so evil. So guess what? Next chapter you will know the gender. I just hope half y'all don't end up hating me. You still have time to review and vote and maybe you'll be able to change my mind.

I was debating about them using the 'L' word and wondering if it was too soon but then I ended up thinking why worry about how long it's been? If you feel it, you feel it! And I think it was the right time for Steve and Connie. :) What do you guys think?

As always, a special thank you to my reviewers!

QueenGracie: Thank you so much and I'm glad you liked it. ;) Thank you for your vote!

spiritofwatergoddess: I'm glad the last chapter made you smile. Your review made me smile. :D Thank you for your vote!

Guest of Honor: Thank your for your review. Yup, this chapter they definitely took it to the next level, didn't they? I plan on some action scenes real soon!

sweety764u: Haha, that would be soooo cute, wouldn't it? Thank you for your review and vote!

SuperKitty1990: Thank you for your review and vote!

Shelllee24: Thank you for your review and vote!

NerdGirl101: Thank you for your review! Yes it was quick but question...When is meeting the Avengers ever formal? :p

DoubleLove: You're like, my favorite review I'm always waiting for, you know that? I'm glad you want me to focus on the couple rather than the Avengers because that's what I was hoping to do. I kind of debated that for awhile but I think it's very important to focus and Steve and Connie's relationship. I'm glad I portrayed Tony alright. :D that makes me so happy you said that! Thank you for your vote but you're going to have to wait a couple of more chapters till she has the baby. :) Thanks for reviewing!

Guest: Thank you for your review and vote!


	11. Not As Perfect As You Thought

I hope you all had a very happy holidays. :) Did everyone see that video of Chris Evans visiting that young boy who had brain cancer? He is too awesome. And too hot with that beard.

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Steve, wait," Connie shielded his eyes and turned her head as he flipped the sonogram. "Turn it back over."

Steve gave her a bewildered look and set the sonogram down.

"I think we should wait. You know, till the baby is born. That way it can be a surprise?" Connie asked with hesitation.

Steve looked at the sonogram before looking at her and letting out a sigh. "I don't know, Connie. Why now did you decide to wait?"

"I...I guess I'm nervous? I don't know. I know I want a girl and you want a boy and I don't want you to be disappointed," Connie's heart started to race. She ran her fingers through her hair repeatedly.

"For someone so smart, you have your moments. Listen," Steve let out a chuckle and tucked the hair she was playing with behind her ear. "Boy or girl, this is a blessing no matter what. You didn't believe me when I said that last night?"

Connie looked at him with guilty eyes. Steve didn't know why he found it so adorable. "I know. I'm sorry. Can we just think about this for a little bit? Maybe find out at the end of the day? I'm sorry, it's just the realization of the gender kinda hit me hard. Am I making a big deal out of this?" Connie grabbed her head.

"No, it's okay. We can wait," Steve told reassuringly. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Are you sure? I mean you're always agreeing with me. I could ask you to jump off a bridge and you would do it with a smile."

"Connie, you know I'd probably survive a fall off of a bridge," Steve joked and placed his hand over hers.

Connie rolled her eyes and groaned while he spoke. "Why are you always so calm? It makes me antsy!" Only a second later Connie went wide eyed. "Oh, oh my gosh. I'm so sorry I..."

Connie's heart started to race when she saw the hurt and shocked look on Steve's face. Then her heart started to feel heavy. She felt like she was going to have panic attack.

"I-I'm sorry," Connie started to choke up. "I think I just need sleep."

"I'm calm because that's just how I am," Steve told her while stroking her hand. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Okay," Connie started to tear up as Steve helped her up. "I'm really sorry for snapping," Her voice high and quivering.

"Shh it's okay. You're under a lot of stress," Steve led Connie to her bed and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

Steve stared at her for several moments wondering how she was able to be happy one moment then angry at him the next. He was beginning to find out new things about Connie since she started living with him. Some things he already knew about but was brought into light was her insecurities and her nervousness. She seemed afraid and antsy all the time and it somewhat started to increase. He noticed she only stuck with things that made her comfortable. That included playing the piano in her room, reading books, hanging out with him and doing her homework. Sometimes she could be really full of life and other times she was just very quiet. Steve didn't think she was bipolar by any means. If anything, he actually like that she expressed her emotions. He liked that she wasn't perfect. But her acting out like this? This was a whole new level of things. He frowned at her tear stained face and kissed her temple before standing.

As he stood up, something orange caught his eye. Her bedside drawer was cracked open and inside he saw a few orange prescription bottles. As far as he knew, she was only on prenatal vitamins. He looked over at her to make sure she was fully asleep before opening her bedside drawer. "Yeah, I know. I'm a hypocrite," he said to himself, his voice barely audible.

He picked up the two bottles and read each one of them. "Celexa. Ativan..." he read quietly. Glancing at her again he put the medicine away and made his way out of her room.

A few hours later, Connie woke up from her nap. "I feel like crap," she said to herself as she stretched. She groggily walked over to the mirror and wiped the black mascara that ran down her cheeks. "God I'm so ugly," she rolled her eyes before making her way out of her room. "Steve?" She called. She knocked on his already open door but there was no response. Connie walked into the living room and found him sitting down looking bored as he flipped through channels. "Are you okay?" Connie said from several feet behind.

Steve turned around and stood up. "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, lost in my own world."

"That's really not like you. You always seem pretty aware. I was calling for you," Connie looked at her toes.

"I'm sorry. Just have a lot on my mind," Steve stood in front of her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I-if it was about earlier then I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Connie said quickly. Her voice cracking again.

Steve leaned against the back of his couch. "I think I know, Connie."

"Steve-"

Steve put his hand up to silence her. "I will never fully understand the things you go through and deal with. We both have our demons but what you and I go through may be not be all too different."

Connie walked a little closer to him and held her arm. "I-I'm not sure what to say here..."

Steve braced himself as he spoke his next words. He knew it was Christmas but he decided for the well being of them both, this couldn't wait. He looked at her. The way she looked so fragile, the way she acted...

"I found your medication in your bedside drawer."

Connie immediately broke into tears and buried her face in her hands. "Why were looking in my drawer?" She felt another nervous breakdown coming on and she started to hyperventilate. "Y-you're not supposed to k-know about t-that..."

Steve was in absolute shock at her reaction. Did he expect tears? Yes. He expected tears, questions, anger...but not a complete breakdown like the one he was witnessing. He pulled her to him, unsure of how to go about handling this one.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" She accused, still crying. She was crying so hard that Steve could barely make out what she was saying.

"Trust me, you are definitely not crazy. I've seen crazy people, Connie. You're no where near close. I just think that you're a little broken and you're going through some things," Steve held her tight and rocked her as she continued to cry. "I just need you to calm down, okay? Shhh..." Steve continued to hold her and kiss her tear stained cheeks. He slowly rocked her in an attempt to calm her down. "Please, Connie," he whispered. "Please calm down. This isn't good for the baby. I'm not going to leave you. I'm right here and I love you, okay? Shhh, it's okay."

Connie's breaths started to calm down and she no longer shook. She just cried for what seemed like a long time.

"I didn't want to see you like this. I just wanted to talk about this and help you in any way I can," Steve could feel wet stains on his shirt from her tears. Seeing her like this damn near broke his heart. He hated seeing her in so much pain.

"You can't help me," Connie finally spoke after several minutes. "I'm so beyond messed up and I didn't want you finding out about any of this. I wanted to be the perfect girl for you. I know you saw me that way when we first started seeing each other. I want to be that for you,"

"Connie," he spoke her name softly. "You and I are together. Meaning you don't have to deal with things by yourself anymore. I want to help you and be there for you in anyway I can. But you need to let me and you need to be honest with me. As far as you being this perfect girl, that never changed," Steve tipped her chin up and kissed her forehead.

"You've lived in times worse than this and have been through so much shit I can't even fathom," she pulled the sticky hair that clung to her teary face. "The last thing you need to worry about is my petty problems."

Steve shook his head. "Don't say that. I care about you more than you know. Please let in. It's difficult to see you like this. I'm not mad at you in the least bit but please, Connie, can you trust in me?"

Connie looked into his blue eyes and the pained look in them made her look away. "You sure you don't want out? I'll completely understand."

"Not a chance. It's you and me..." Steve kissed her lips. "Quit being so dramatic," he said with a smile.

"I'm just really overwhelmed. This pregnancy feels like more of a hassle than a blessing," Connie admitted. "And I didn't want to take my medication anymore."

"Why did you stop taking your medication?" Steve asked and kissed her temple.

Connie started to cry again and Steve wiped away every single tear that fell. "I guess I thought that relying on medication to treat my conditions was silly. I'm a grown woman and I'm still taking medication for anxiety and depression. I don't want to be reliant on these pills for the rest of my life," Connie started to shake violently as she cried. "I'm going to be a mother for goodness sake. I need to be strong and I can't rely on pills to keep me calm."

"There's nothing wrong with taking your medication," Steve paused to look into her red eyes. "Taking this medication doesn't make you any less of a mother to our baby. You've been through too much and have witnessed things no one should ever have to see."

Connie threw her arms around him and pulled him in as tight as she could. "T-thank you for saying that," Connie pulled away and put her forehead to her hand. "Oh god, what did I do to deserve you?" Steve was about to correct her when she started laughing. "You really are perfect, Steve."

The super soldier rolled his eyes. "Doubt that. But-"

Connie cut him off with a hard kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

"Of course. Do me a favor and take your medication?" Steve helped her up and led her to the couch.

"I will," Connie weakly smiled.

Moments later after Connie took her medication, she joined Steve on the couch.

"So what now?" Connie leaned into him. Steve wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled goofily at her. Connie felt so small compared to him. "Darn your cute smile," She blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Well as far as what to do, not much is holding me back from having my way with you," Steve admitted and placed his hand dangerously high on her thigh.

Connie's blush deepened in color and she wore an amused expression on her face. "Since when did you get so assertive like that?"

Steve pushed her on the couch gently. "I may or may not have overheard you on the phone with Chloe a couple of nights back telling her you wish I was assertive in the sack."

"Oh my god. Were you eavesdropping on me?" Connie asked as Steve removed her shirt.

"Not on purpose. Your phone calls with her tend to get loud. It also doesn't help that I have super good hearing," Steve proceeded to kissing her cleavage. Then he remembered she never had cleavage like that before.

"I'm going to get you ear protection," she told him as she pulled his shirt off.

"I don't remember them being this big," Steve eyed her barely contained breasts threatening to pop out of her white lacy bra.

"I know," She told him while unbuckling his pants. She sounded frustrated. "I hope that's not a bad thing."

"Never. You look incredible," Steve removed his pants and then hers.

"Merry Christmas!" A familiar voice yelled as she burst through the door. Connie let out a scream and literally jumped in panic and fell to the floor.

"Connie! Are you okay? What the hell?" Steve helped Connie to her knees. He stood up pissed but blushed when he saw Chloe standing at their door, looking very amused.

"Whoa. Connie wasn't lying when she said you have the body of a god. Holy shit, Steve," Chloe put her hands on her hips, completely unaffected by the situation at hand. "You have muscles on muscles. Damnit, Constance. You're so lucky to be getting that."

Steve covered his junk and was thankful it remained inside his tight black boxer briefs. He was however, pitching a rather huge tent.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? What is wrong with you? Why am I even asking," Connie stood up and covered her growing belly. "And wow, not much of a filter huh?"

"What? It was unlocked. And look at your belly! You look like you just participated in a hot dog eating contest. And for some odd reason you can still pull off lingerie. Proud of you, Constance," Chloe winked and held out a bag. "Don't be so mean. I come bearing gifts."

Connie looked at her belly and groaned before handing Steve his pants, which he quickly put on. Connie wasn't ashamed to be half naked in front of her best friend but she was a little bit self conscious of her belly so she grabbed Steve's sweater and put it on. It was huge and fell half way down her thighs.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe. You should try knocking harder next time," Steve finished putting on his shirt.

"I did. But you guys were about to bone so that's probably why you didn't hear me. Hopefully this will make amends for that somewhat awkward situation," Chloe handed Steve a shimmery red bag. "Open it."

Steve offered a smile as he took the bag and opened it. Connie was at his side peering into the bag. She face palmed as Steve pulled out a yellow book titled, 'Parenting for Dummies'.

Connie bit her lip and looked at Steve, anxious to see his reaction. She was nervous when it came to her best friends sense of humor with Steve. He is very old fashioned and she was learning quickly that he didn't take too kindly to certain types of joking. More specifically, the raunchy or insulting kind. She was relieved when she saw his lips curve into a smile. "Thank you, Chloe. I'm definitely going to need this."

"Don't be silly, Steve," Chloe pointed to Connie. "It's for Constance too."

Connie rolled her eyes. "I have your present too. Sorry it's not much," Connie ran to the tree and grabbed Chloe's card from under it.

"Psh you know I'll love whatever you get me," Chloe opened the card and out fell a picture. Chloe picked it up and smiled. "It's us."

"I know we have a ton of pictures but I love this one of us. It was our first duet together. Well, in public. I found it when we traveled to Rhode Island for the reunion. Looking through some old stuff. Connie pointed at the old picture. Remember? Our high school talent show? Freshman year."

Steve smiled when he saw Chloe's eyes glisten. Steve had always known Chloe to be exceptionally loud mouthed, very in your face and one of the more clever people he'd met. He had hung out with her and Connie a few times and hadn't really seen the emotional side of her. But the glisten was gone as soon as it was there.

"How could I forget? We won first place. And you were so nervous you were about to pee your pants."

Connie let out a laugh and placed a hand on her belly. "Yeah, I was about to. But you kept me strong...and you also threatened to beat me up. But anyway, that's why I love this picture. We had already been friends for awhile but I knew you were going to be my friend for life and forever that day. I felt like I could conquer the world with you."

Chloe looked at the picture and for a few moments got lost in the joyful memories of that day. It was just a silly high school concert but that day meant a lot to Connie and Chloe.

"I love you, Constance. This is perfect, thank you," Chloe brought her in for a hug. "Come here, you big hunk," Chloe opened her arms for Steve. Ever so awkwardly, Steve made his way into her embrace and wrapped his arms around both Connie and Chloe. Both were small women but Chloe had several inches on Connie. "Well, I best be on my way. Christmas ain't shit if I can't see my bestest friend. I'll let you two go back to coitus now."

"Gee, how considerate of you," Connie said in a sarcastic tone. "Merry Christmas, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!" Chloe waved before closing the door.

"I appreciate her coming over, believe me I do, but the mood is shot for me."

Connie waved him off. "Don't even trip, the mood is killed for me too." Connie plopped down on the couch next to him. "Definitely later though."

"Don't even trip? I'll never get used to the slang," Steve groaned.

Connie knew what he meant. "Yeah, I bet it's so crazy waking up in a completely different time. You don't talk about it much," Connie turned towards him and crossed her legs.

"There's a reason for that, Connie. No offense, but I don't think I'm ready to talk about it. At least some parts," Steve's eyes were glued to the ground.

"Hey," Connie pushed his bangs away. His hair was getting a little longer. "None taken. I understand that completely. Only when you're ready and comfortable with me."

Steve looked up and into Connie's eyes. A pang of guilt struck through him when he realized that he was a being a hypocrite. He never really pushed her per say, but sometimes he would touch up on a subject a little too much in order to make her open up.

"I'm sorry," Steve apologized. "I need to be patient like you. I tend to make you talk even when you don't want to."

Connie shrugged and nudged him in the ribs. "Nah, I take it as you caring about me. Honestly? Even though some subjects are touchy, I like the attention. Does that sound odd?"

Steve shook his head. "Not at all."

There was a long silence between the two before Steve spoke up.

"I was depressed when I woke up. That's something I never told you," he said.

"That doesn't come as a surprise to me. Who wouldn't be in your situation?" Connie rested her head on his arm.

"Part of me wanted to just vanish. The first few months were the worst. I couldn't adjust the way everyone wanted me to and I still have trouble now, as you can tell."

Connie studied Steve's face. Even when he was sad he managed to still be handsome. Then he smiled and looked at her.

"Till I met you, I was doing missions and getting by. But I believe everything happens for a reason and I believe you're that reason."

Connie smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned into him. "And you're my reason..." she whispered.

The two sat on the couch and held their embrace for several minutes. Neither said anything and it was too quiet.

"Do you want to find out the gender now?" Connie broke the silence.

"Are you sure? There's no rush," Steve reassured.

Connie grabbed the sonogram and held it in front of them. "I want to know what I'm carrying. No more being afraid of anything. Well, at least the things that are in my control. I'm going to flip the picture okay?"

Steve sat up and grinned widely. "Whenever you're ready," Steve was very excited to be finding out the gender.

"Ready and...turn!" Connie flipped the picture. She smiled before putting a hand to her mouth and soon found herself wrapped in Steve's embrace. Connie pulled away and held out the sonogram in front of them. "Oh my god, this is so surreal."

"I can't believe it," Steve said in awe.

"Oh my god..." Connie wiped a tear from her cheek. "We're having a baby girl."

*******  
And there we have it. Steve and Connie will be having a baby girl! I was torn for awhile but ultimately decided with a girl because how cute would it be with their baby being a total daddy's girl? The idea of a mini Steve is super cute too but I just wasn't feeling it. I hope some of you guys aren't mad at me! Now would be a great time to start bantering some girl names my way... ;)

As always, thank you to my reviewers. Throw some baby names my way, I need ideas!

Kilataia: I'm glad you thought it was sweet. They're too adorable, aren't they?

Guest of Honor: Sure you can message me if you'd like. Thank you for your review!

SuperKitty1990: Thank you :) that makes me feel a little relieved! Phew. :O

CaptainElle: Glad you think so! I was kind of nervous to go with Lauren Conrad but that's why I stress that Connie is a glam downed version of her. :) I like to think she is naturally pretty.

Sweety764u: Thank you! And I know it was evil. Lol :D

AuthorDude99: I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't really understand what you're trying to say. But thank you for reviewing!

DoubleLove: Don't worry! I'm planning to write more action in the upcoming chapters. I have some plans for how I'm going to work James into everything. There is going to be a lot action coming up. Thank you for reviewing!

NerdGirl101: Because I'm evil! :3 thank you for reviewing!

Guest: Thank you for your vote! Yeah it's a bit difficult to see her being super strong like Steve. But she'll be strong. :)

EdwardCullenfan2009: Thank you for reviewing!

ZeldaLovex64: First of all, I love your pen name! Some action is coming your way don't you worry! Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Damage Control

Sorry for the long wait! Hope the last chapter wasn't too disappointing but I'm really looking forward to Steve and Connie having a baby girl. It'll be interesting to write.

**Chapter 12:**

Steve pulled away from Connie, both of them breathless. Connie a little more than Steve, though. Steve's hair, usually combed to the side, was damp with sweat and stuck to his forehead. Some of Connie's blonde strands clung to her face as well.

"Steve, wow," Connie let out a sigh and turned over to cuddle him. She wrapped an arm across his hard abs. The super soldier wrapped a strong arm around her and smiled when he heard her sigh in content. "That was amazing."

Steve kissed her forehead and pushed away the sweaty hair that clung to her face. "You need a shower, doll."

"You need one more than me," she retorted. "You go first. I'm a little lazy right now."

"Okay," he smiled and walked up to the bathroom.

Connie still couldn't help but blush a little every time she saw his naked body. He was the definition of perfection in her eyes and she couldn't get enough of him. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of seeing him.

"You like what you see, Connie?"

"Hmm?" Connie's cheeks turned pink but she never stopped staring. "Maaaaybe," she answered playfully.

"You better," he answered with a wink before walking into the bathroom.

Connie shook her head and started to check her cell phone. That's when she saw she had a text and a missed call from Tony Stark. "Huh. That's odd," She opened up the text.

_"Call me back, blondie!"_ Was all it read.

Before she could reply, Tony's call popped up on her screen. "Why is he calling me?" She muttered to herself.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Have you watched the news yet today?" He asked immediately.

"Umm, no. Not yet, why?"

"Where's Cap?"

"Taking a shower. Tony, what's up? Is something wrong?" Connie was starting to panic a little.

"Just try not to freak out. Turn on the news."

Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking. Part of her already knew. Her shaky hands grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. She gasped and dropped the phone. She brought her hands to her mouth and tears were starting to well in her eyes. She felt like the room was spinning and felt like she was about to pass out.

"S-Steve!" She yelled in panic.

Almost immediately he was out of the bathroom dripping wet in nothing but a towel. He turned towards the tv and what he saw made his blood boil instantly.

On the news was the same picture James had threatened Connie with a few weeks ago. It was the picture where Connie was riding on top of Steve. Her head thrown back in pleasure. Thankfully her breasts were covered.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Steve gritted through his teeth. He looked over at Connie who was already in tears and shaking violently shaking. She had her face buried in her hands and she was bawling. Like, really bawling. "Connie, it's okay. Shhh..." Steve held her to him tight and rocked her back and forth. He was angry, yes, but he needed to be there for Connie. She was the one who needed the support.

"What do you think, Candice? Does that look like Captain America to you?" The news anchor asked.

"No doubt that that's Captain America himself, Kelly. Captain America and the rest of these heroes from the Battle of New York are icons. They're everywhere you go. Lunchboxes, clothing, figurines, you name it. That's definitely him," The other news anchor answered.

"Question is, who is the blonde hottie in the picture? All we know is that her name is Constance Halloway and she is from Bristol, Rhode Island. She seems to be enjoying herself, don't you think? I'm willing to bet that she is probably Captain America's girlfriend. Captain America doesn't seem like the type to sleep around with many women."

"First off, who wouldn't be enjoying being with Captain America? That man is gorgeous. And as far as this woman being his girlfriend, who knows? I would certainly love to find out."

"Hopefully we do, Candice. Captain America is definitely one of the more rare ones to find in public. All we know about him is-"

Steve turned the tv off and pulled Connie in close. Steve could hear yelling and see flashing camera lights from outside his window on the second floor. "They found us. James most likely told them where we lived too."

"Steve I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No, it's not. None of this is your fault. I'm going to take care of this as best as I can. Starting with getting us out of here."

"Steve?" Connie watched through blurry eyes as he grabbed his phone and held it to his ear.

"Stark, it's Rogers. I need your help."

*******  
Only two hours later, Steve and Connie were sitting in the main common room of Stark Tower with Tony and Pepper. After much deliberating and talking, they finally agreed to a conclusion.

"The most logical thing to do is to have you guys move here," Pepper spoke. "She'll be safe here at the tower and you guys will have your privacy."

"What about when she goes to school? You know there will be paparazzi there." Steve asked.

"Bodyguards. We'll assign a few to her whenever she goes out," Tony spoke.

"Don't you think that's too much? Walking around with bodyguards?" Connie asked calmly.

Steve sighed and grabbed her hand. "No, it's not too much. This needs to happen, Connie. Honestly, I'm not okay with you resuming school. It's not safe."

Connie glared at her boyfriend. "I'm not quitting school. I've worked too hard for this and I'm too close to graduating. I'll see what classes they'll offer online but I know some will definitely have to be at the campus," she crossed her arms and looked away. Steve voicing his opinion about her not resuming school was almost crossing the line for her. She was passionate about earning her degrees and she wasn't going to put her life on hold on account of paparazzi.

"Don't worry, they won't be dressed in black suits and sunglasses. They won't even be directly by your side. They'll be within a twenty feet distance of you, scattered and will only intervene if there is any trouble. Of course, they will have to post outside your classroom and you'll have to be more conspicuous of what you wear," Pepper chimed in.

"You'll be find, blondie. I promise," Tony stood up. "Let's get you guys moved in. I already have my guys on it. They're clearing out your apartment as we speak."

"I appreciate what you're doing but a heads up would have been nice."

Connie lightly nudged Steve with her elbow. "Thank you, Tony and Pepper. Thank you so much for everything."

"Of course," Pepper smiled and gave Connie a hug. "Oh wow! You're pretty small and I almost didn't see your belly! May I feel?"

"Sure," Connie unbuttoned her black coat and exposed her bump.

"Oh wow. How far along again?"

"Almost three months but she's growing fast. Her size is that of a four month," Connie grinned as Pepper felt around her belly.

"She? Congratulations! I didn't know you were having a girl!" Pepper looked over at Steve before giving her another hug.

"Thank you," Connie was a little embarrassed at all the attention she was getting. Steve couldn't help but smile at the interaction.

"Here you go, Cap. Two keys, 20th floor. I hooked it up," Tony tossed Steve the keys and walked over to Connie. "Work starts in three days."

"I'll be there," Connie answered with a smile. She turned to Steve. "Shall we?"

Once inside the room, they discovered that their room already had the amenities they needed. Washer, dryer, dishwasher, appliances, even furniture and a king size bed inside the master bedroom.

"Holy crap!" Connie expressed in disbelief. "This place is huge!"

As soon as you walked in, there was a huge den to the left with a loveseat and tv. In front of them was a big and spacious living room complete with furniture and another TV. The living room was on the right side of the room and the kitchen was to the left. Next to the living was the hallway which contained three more rooms, each with their own bathroom and another spare bathroom.

"He definitely overdid it," Steve said as he looked around the place.

"It's nice though. What are we going to do with all your furniture?" Connie asked as she unbuttoned her jacket.

Steve shrugged. "Probably put it in storage. No doubt Tony is already on top of it. We'll see what happens." He watched as she took off her jacket and lay in down on the couch. His eyes watched her as she walked around. They were both in a hurry to leave so all she threw on was a tank top, jeans and a jacket. Connie was still in shape but her bump was noticeable. Her boobs were also slightly bigger. Not that he was complaining... "Connie?"

"Yes?" She turned to face him and smiled.

"I get so worried about you. I don't want this to add on to your stress."

Connie frowned when she saw him. He looked defeated and she could tell he was beating himself up over the situation. "I knew this was coming sooner or later, Steve. I'm just really embarrassed that the whole world had to find out like this. Photos of us fully exposed are floating around out there and I'm really embarrassed that my friends and family had to find out like this. I'm just going to stay positive because that's what our baby needs out of me. I'll handle this," Connie showed him her phone and he saw that she had 33 missed calls and 26 text messages. "Tomorrow."

Steve pulled her in and sighed into her hair. "You gave me the look of death when I asked you not to resume your schooling."

"Sorry, Steve. I'm not going to put my life on hold because the whole world knows about us."

Steve sighed again. "You have to look at the bigger picture, doll. I mean, the media doesn't even know about that pregnancy...yet. And you know I have enemies and I fear that they will use you just to get to me."

Connie frowned against his chest. She had considered that before but it didn't cross her mind before during their conversation. "I'm sorry. I reacted out of impulse. Just give me some time to think, okay? This is really huge for me."

"I know it is. You and our little girl are huge to me too."

Connie slapped his chest and pushed him away. "So I'm huge to you?" She smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"W-what? No that's not what I meant!" Steve put his hands up in defense. "You completely twisted my words!"

Connie stuck her tongue out at Steve and was about to sit on the couch until Steve scooped her into his arms, earning a shriek from her.

"Hey!" She screamed in a high pitched voice. "You can't do that!"

"I love you," Steve planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"How much?" Connie looked into his eyes and smiled playfully.

Steve kissed her again. This time the kiss was slow and teasing. "How about I show you?"

"I think you just did," Connie wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his jawline.

He lay her down on the couch and pulled off his jacket and then his shirt. Connie bit her lip at the sight of his exposed upper body. Seeing him naked never got old for her.

"Actually, I think you might need to show me some more," she spoke mischievously as she undid his belt buckle.

Steve smirked and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Connie moaned and grinded herself against him. He pulled away and slipped her straps down, kissing just above her chest. He then proceeded to unbutton her jeans and pulled them off.

"Do I still look good? I don't mean to kill the moment or anything but-"

Steve silenced her with a kiss. "You have never looked more beautiful, Connie."

Connie blushed and smiled lovingly at him. She took off her tank top and then unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts. Steve lowered himself to her breasts and kissed all around them and took turns sucking and nibbling each nipple gently. He had discovered already that was the quickest way to turn her on.

He finished taking the rest of his clothes off and took off her panties, leaving the both of them completely naked. While Steve was still up, she took that opportunity to drop to her knees and take his manhood into her mouth. Well, at least what she could fit in. She used her hands to rub what she couldn't fit into her mouth.

"Connie..." he moaned and grabbed the back of her head. He helped guide her back and forth. He damn near lost it whenever she would make eye contact with him. It was one of the most sexiest things she could do to him.

After a few minutes, he motioned for Connie to stop. "I need to be inside you," he guided her on her back and opened her legs. She shuddered when she felt him kiss down there. "You're so wet..." he licked her folds before pushing himself slowly into her, earning a sharp gasp. He didn't need to ask, he always had a bit of trouble fitting himself into her. As tight as she was, he didn't think she would ever get used to him at this point. But once he was in, she relaxed a little and let the pleasure wash over her. Steve couldn't help but feel pride in knowing he was able to pleasure her the way he did.

She rocked against his thrusts and developed a rhythm that worked in sync with his. They stayed like that for several minutes. All that could be heard were moans, gasps (all from Connie) and the smacking sound from shared kisses.

"Steve, oh god. Are you close? I don't think I can hold out anymore..." Connie pushed him up and straddled him. She took control and started to bounce up and down on him.

Steve went wide eyed for a split second at her actions. "Almost there, Connie," he placed one hand on her hip while the other started to flick her clit.

"Steve!" Connie gasped in his ear when she felt her orgasm coming. She grabbed his neck and let out a loud moan. Steve felt her walls tighten around him and just a moment after ejaculated into her. Connie moaned his name again and relaxed on the couch. Steve pulled out and flipped them over so that Connie was laying on top of him. He kissed her temple and lay there in silence for the next several minutes. "Sex with you is always amazing. But this time was like, better than usual. Don't you think?"

Steve hummed as he kissed her neck. "That's because you're a little vixen."

Connie laughed at his comment. "If you say so."

"I do." Steve picked her up bridal style and carried her to the master bedroom. "Let's get cleaned up before the movers get here."

*******  
Several hours later, it was almost bed time and everything was unpacked.

"I'm craving pickles. Pickles, pickles, pickles..." Connie ravaged the food pantry and frowned when she couldn't find anything. "Ugh!"

Steve watched her from over the counter with an amused smile. "Want me to find you some, doll?"

"No," she groaned. "I'm not going to send you out to get pickles."

"I would buy tampons for you, Connie. I don't mind."

"Great. Because I totally need those," Connie pulled out a jar of peanut butter and scooped a load of it with her finger into her mouth.

"You know what I mean," Steve kissed her cheek and smacked her butt.

"I swear, Steve Rogers," Connie smacked his butt in retaliation.

"Really, Connie? Is that a game you really want to play?" Steve came up from behind her and shoved his hand into her black tights. He cupped her womanhood.

"You are so naughty! I'm sorry but I choose this peanut butter over you. Besides, I'm a little sore down there." Connie admitted shyly.

"Oh," Steve removed his hand and kissed her cheek. "Sorry, love."

"That's alright. I kind of like that you can do this to me. Be proud, Captain," Connie winked before dabbing his nose with peanut butter.

Steve went cross eyed and Connie thought he looked absolutely adorable. He wiped the peanut butter off of his nose and held it to her face. "You're gonna get it, Constance."

"You gotta catch me first, Steven!" Connie stuck her tongue out and ran into the living room with Steve hot on her tail.

Steve quickly caught her and gently pinned her on the floor. "You must be crazy to think you'd outrun me," he smiled wildly and peppered her face with kisses.

"It was all part of the plan. I have no complaints having a sexy man pinning me to the floor," Connie giggled underneath his kisses and tried to catch his kisses with her own lips. The two ended up just laughing on the floor, tangled in each other's embrace.

Steve lifted up her shirt and kissed her belly. "I know it hasn't been long but..." Steve hovered over her so that he was face to face with her. "I already I know I'm in this for the long run."

Connie cupped his face. "I know. I am too," Steve kissed her forehead and pulled her towards him. "You know, today was supposed to be a shitty day. When I found out about the picture and the media I thought there was no coming back. Turns out today was okay. Thank you for doing all this."

"We just have to be a little more careful but we'll make it through this. I'll do everything I can to make sure you and our baby girl are safe and happy."

"I know you will, Steve. I know you will," Connie smiled against his chest.

*******  
Next morning...

"She's WHAT?"

Steve narrowed his eyes at Director Fury. "You heard me, she's pregnant."

"Pregnant? Are you fucking kidding me, Rogers?" Nick rubbed his temples. "And it's _yours_?" He was in disbelief.

"She, yes." Steve corrected. He was growing impatient with the director's temper.

"Do I look like I give a damn about the gender?"

"Do I look like I give a damn about what you have to say, Nick? This is just a courtesy to let you know," Steve countered back.

"You should, Captain Rogers. You put this girl in danger, you know that? You could've at least told me."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm not obligated to tell you about my personal life."

"Actually, you are. You do work for me. You know had you told me, maybe I would have been able to help."

"Is that so?"

"You know, you have a real nasty attitude, Captain Rogers. I would have expected a one night stand from Stark, but definitely not you."

"She's not a one-night stand," Steve defended.

"So you're just staying with her because of the baby?" Nick rose an eyebrow.

"Are we done here?" Steve ignored the question.

"Answer the damn question, Steve."

"You know, you're track record for honesty and trust isn't exactly great."

"Listen, I'm trying to understand here. If I'm going to provide security and do damage control, then I can at least know if this woman is for real."

Steve stared coldly at Director Fury for a good several seconds. Then his stare softened and he looked away. "I love her. I need to keep her safe."

"I can help with that."

*******  
Elsewhere, Connie and Chloe sat in the bed of the master bedroom. Chloe was styling Connie's newly colored hair while she was doing damage control over the phone. Chloe gave her an ombre going from a dark blonde to light blonde.

"I'm fine, Aunt Chrissy. No really, I am. Please stop worrying. Yes, I know there is a naked picture of me and Steve floating around the internet..." Connie looked at Chloe and mocked putting a gun to her head. "What do you want me to do? Of course I'm angry! But it's not good for me or our baby girl. Besides, we moved into Stark Tower and the security here is good. I even have my own body guards, which is crazy. Okay, okay...OKAY! I love you Aunt Chrissy but I have to go now, okay? Okay, bye!" Connie hung up the phone and tossed it aside.

"Christina freaking out?"

"All my family is freaking out. She was mad that I'm handling this too well. First of all, what the hell? Second of all, the truth is, I'm not. I'm so embarrassed that everyone I know gets to see something so intimate. I'm angry, Chloe."

Chloe glanced up at her only to see her looking off to the side. She was trying to smile but anyone could see that she was sad. "Hey, look at me," Chloe grabbed her chin and faced her towards her. "The world sucks, okay? People suck and James is going to get what's coming to him. All this?" Chloe held her arms out. "This will all pass and blow over. In the mean time, fuck everyone else, okay? You worry about you and your baby. Your friends and family got your back and you're with Captain freaking America. He'll keep you guys safe. No more worrying, okay? I know it's easier said than done and I'm not going to pretend even for a second that I know what you're going through. But for the sake of you and your beautiful baby girl, be strong. You have so much support, Connie. We got your back."

A single tear rolled down her cheek but she smiled. "That means a lot."

Chloe wiped the tear and smiled. "Good. It better. So what's up with this bash Tony Stark is having? And more importantly, where is your man? I've been here for hours and haven't even seen him."

Connie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "He said he had to see his boss. Most likely doing damage control. And the party? It was supposed to be this over the top New Year's bash but Steve and I are just going to stay here and have our own New Year's. There's gonna be so much paparazzi no doubt trying to find us..."

"Well this place is pretty snazzy. Seems like security is legit and Steve is the perfect bodyguard."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in action yet. You know, like in his uniform and all. He's had a lot of time off lately. I'm guessing it's because of the holidays."

"I would cream my pants if I saw him in uniform. The stars and stripes are not for me but he can make it look good."

Connie gave her best friend a look of disgust. "Cream your...what the hell is wrong with you? But you're not wrong. I've only seen pictures. I wish I could see him in person."

"Does he keep his stuff here? Like his uniform? And his shield! I've always wanted to see that thing in person!"

"I think he does. I think he keeps the shield in his closet."

A naughty grin crept up on Chloe's face. "Let's find it."

"What? No! I don't know how he'll feel about that. I don't want to make him angry."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh please. He won't be angry with you. Come on, he'll never know."

"Steve doesn't let anything get past him, he'll know. I don't know, Chloe..." Connie looked towards the closet where she was sure that's where he kept his shield.

Chloe said nothing and walked towards his closet. She opened it and peeked inside.

"Wait!" Connie started to waddle over to the closet.

"The fuck? You waddle now?"

"That was the first time. Shut up."

Connie and Chloe peered cautiously into his closet. "Your man needs a serious wardrobe makeover."

"Oh. I've never really seen him wear those clothes anymore," Connie eyed the plaid shirts and khaki pants. "I usually only see him in jeans and plain shirts."

"Aha! There it is!" Chloe pointed to his shield. It was tucked away on the very end of the closet.

"Don't touch it!" Connie pushed Chloe away before she even made a move.

"Don't push me!" Chloe pushed her back.

Connie peeked around her to make sure Steve wasn't in the vicinity. She then peered inside the closet and reached for his shield.

Chloe gasped as Connie grabbed it and pulled it out of the closet. "Stop holding it like it's fucking glass."

"Give me a break. I'm nervous," Connie traced the star and was instantly filled with pride. She had always been proud of Steve and his accomplishments. She loved what he stood for and loved the man he was back then and now. "This is amazing," she stood up and slipped her arm through the back. "How do I look?"

"Very small," Chloe laughed. "Lemme touch it!"

"Fine but be quick."

"You should totally surprise him with nude photos and use the shield to cover your body."

"Uh, no. I'm pregnant. I'm not sure if you noticed but my belly is growing abnormally fast. Thanks to Steve."

"Okay well when you're not pregnant. Take sexy pictures for him. Men love that shit. Can I hold it?"

"Am I interupting something?"

Connie gasped when she saw Steve standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. He raised his eyebrow. She couldn't quite read his expressions.

"Hi," She blurted out.

"Hi," He responded back. "So...what's going on?"

"It was all her fault!" Chloe pointed at Connie.

"What? This was your idea!" Connie countered back.

"Yet you're the one holding my shield," Connie let out a sigh of relief when she saw his lips curve into a smile.

"Well yeah, I wanted to be the first one to touch it," Connie blushed and set the shield down.

"This is awkward so I'm going to leave. Happy New Year's, love birds!" Chloe quickly made her way out of the room while Steve and Connie murmured their Happy New Year's to her.

Steve walked up to Connie and snaked an arm around her waist. "You're in trouble, Miss Halloway."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that without your permission. That was a total invasion of your privacy."

"Relax, I'm not mad. If you don't mind me being honest, it turned me on a little."

"Oh my gosh," Connie blurted out and glanced at his pants. Yup, he was definitely turned on.

"Your hair is beautiful. You didn't tell me you were getting it done today," Steve ran his hand through her newly colored hair. He liked the new color on her. He thought it made her look more mature.

"I wanted to surprise you. And hey!" Connie ran her hand through his blonde hair. His much shorter blonde hair. "You cut your hair too! What a coincidence."

"Yeah," Steve goofily smiled. "I thought it was time for a change."

"I love it. It looks sexy."

"I'm glad you do. That's all I care about," Steve planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Connie sighed into his embrace. "You were gone too long. I missed you."

It was Steve's turn to sigh. "Sorry about that. We kind of got into it."

"We? You and your boss?"

"Yeah. Directory Fury. We don't really see eye to eye," Steve internally snorted at the irony of his joke.

"Sorry to hear that. Well, can I help take your mind off it?" Connie offered while rubbing her hands down his muscular arms.

"Yeah? What do you have in mind?" Steve's fingers flirted with the hem of her shirt.

Connie pressed her lips onto his and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away and smiled sweetly. "Food!" Connie laughed and ran out of the room.

Steve couldn't even be disappointed if he tried. "Well played, Connie. We'll make food but you owe me!" He called out after her and followed her.

*******  
Thank you for reading! There was a decline in reviews and it made me a little sad. It's not so much the reviews as it is me just worrying that you all didn't exactly love the last chapter. I feel like I left some of you guys disappointed. Hopefully you guys will continue to read my story.

Some action and drama to come! I have some awesome ideas already but what I need from you guys are ideas for baby names! Lemme know!

As always, a special thank you to those who reviewed:

Saint of the Sinners: yaaaay baby feels! Thanks for reviewing!

Shelllee24: It's so hard to choose names! I'm not sure I want to go 40's. I feel like it should be a modern name but nothing crazy. :)

JaRhonda: Not gonna lie, I've already considered that name! :D :D

ZeldaLovex64: Thank you for your review!

NerdGirl101: Sorry for not posting every week like I usually do. Life is busier than ever. :(

Guest of Honor: Thank you for your review. Even though the title I mentioned last chapter was only half true, lol.

DoubleLove: noooooo :(

Guest: You're right. I felt like I could've eased into it and I've definitely thought about that before I received your review. It's all said and done now and I still plan to work it into the story. I can totally see the baby being a daddy's girl too! :) and drama will come, no worries.


	13. Walking Out

Ten reviews? In two days? You guys rock! So, you guys get an early update. Also, I had to make up for taking almost two weeks to update the last chapter. I actually have the next chapter finished and if you guys give me some good feedback, I'll have it up by either Wednesday or Thursday. :)

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Brace yourselves!

**Chapter 13:**

**One month later...**

Steve and Tony sat in the main kitchen of the Tower. Steve sipped on his coffee while he watched the news. More about him and Connie. Most were unpleasant and untrue assumptions about Connie. He let out an aggravated sigh.

"Don't beat yourself up, Cap. This isn't your fault. It happens to the best of us," Tony reassured and took a seat next to the Captain.

Steve stared at his coffee in front of him. "No, it was just carelessness on my end. And now she has to pay the price for it."

Tony glanced at the tv. The news anchors were exploiting details of her personal life. Some true, some were absolutely and ridiculously false. He shook his head and sympathetically looked over at Steve. He knew all too well what it was like to be exploited for the whole world to see. Even if he sometimes was asking for it.

"So where is she? You guys are practically attached at the hip."

"She's upstairs. She made the decision to quit school earlier today. At least for now," Steve sat back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. "She tried attending classes but the attention was overwhelming. You know, I thought I would be somewhat relieved but I feel awful."

"Shouldn't you be up there comforting her?" Steve didn't say anything. He just let out another sigh. Then Tony realized. "You guys had a fight."

"Yeah."

"Just needed a break? Doesn't seem like you to just leave her in distress. Unless...she kicked you out."

"Yeah."

"You should really go back up there. You see, women do this thing where they tell you they hate you and kick you out but really they just need you and want your attention. Women are crazy like that."

"I don't know. You should have seen the look on her face. She doesn't want anything to do with me."

Tony rolled his eyes. "She's the only woman you've been with, correct?" Tony looked around the kitchen and over his shoulder. "I've been with plenty."

"You must be so proud," Steve scoffed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Point is, old man, I've been around the block, okay? I know what I'm saying when I tell you that she in fact does need you with her. Women can be down right scary when they're angry but don't let that fool you. They all crave the same thing, attention."

Steve didn't know whether to believe Tony or not. "I'll give her a few minutes."

"She must be pretty disappointed quitting school. Only one semester away from her Master's and now has to put her Ph.D on hold. And at 25? She was making good time too. You know, for an average person and all."

"She's hardly average," Steve defended. "She has an IQ of 150, three bachelors degrees and she can play three instruments."

"It's like she's perfect, except for her being socially inept and all."

Steve glared at Tony. "Socially inept is a strong phrase. Watch it, Stark."

Tony put his hands up. "Okay, okay. Maybe so. I feel like she doesn't have a life though."

"Well, whatever chance she had at having a normal life is down the drain."

"That's not true. Don't live your life based off-"

"Just stop." Steve interjected.

"I'm trying to help, Cap."

"Well don't. She's not like the rest of us. She isn't strong and she can't defend herself. You're trying to compare her to yourself but she's not clever like you. And she's hardly a stable person.

"Steve-"

"I said stop. Whatever you have to say isn't going to fix the situation."

Tony looked past Steve, his eyes fixed on something. Steve turned around and saw Connie standing at the entrance to the kitchen. She was dressed to go out into the cold. Her hazel eyes were fixed on his blue eyes. Her mouth was open and her eyes were watery. Before Steve could even open his mouth to say anything, Connie turned on her heel and ran out of the kitchen.

"Connie!" Steve ran after her.

Connie ran as fast she could to the elevator and was able to close it before Steve reached her. She clicked several buttons blindly just wanting to get away from the current floor she was on. She only went up six floors when the elevator opened. She wasn't quite sure where she was exactly but she ran out into the hallway anyway and made her way into what appeared to be one of Tony's engineering rooms. It was dark and the equipment was old. The room had a bunch of junk he never got around to. She ran into the corner and started to shake.

She didn't want to cry and to be honest, she was tired of always crying. She felt as if it was all she had done lately. Many unpleasant thoughts were running through her head. How could Steve talk about her like that? Telling Tony Stark, her _employer_, that she was not a stable person? He said she was weak. And not clever? She knew she wasn't the most outgoing person but if there was one thing she knew she was, she was without a doubt, a _very _clever and smart woman. Maybe Steve didn't know her as well as she thought he did.

Connie lost the battle with herself and let the tears fall freely. She was able to contain her shaking but the silent tears kept falling. She was tired. Tired of everything lately and tired on being so restricted to the tower. She wasn't able to visit her family and friends as much as she wanted and she had to momentarily quit school and put her life on hold. She was angry, yes, but assumed that everything would be fine because she had Steve to keep her grounded. But after what she had just heard? Maybe he wasn't her knight in shining armor like she thought he was.

Then the door to the room opened. "Connie? I know you're in here. Please come out."

"In the far right corner, Captain Rogers," spoke the A.I., Jarvis.

"Snitch..." Connie muttered and started to stand. "You know," Connie wiped her tears and shot a glare at Steve, making him stop in his tracks. "I was so stupid to ever think that you were truly a good person. I'm so stupid letting myself rush into a relationship with you just because you got me pregnant. You say you love me but if that were so...then why would you say all those things about me to Tony?"

"Connie, I didn't-"

"I'm not finished. I...don't want to end things with you but I definitely think I need some time away from you. I need to get away from all this." Connie walk past him and that's when he grabbed arm and pulled her close to him.

"Listen to me, Connie. I'm sorry. You took that the wrong way."

"You just don't talk that way about someone you're supposed to love. Not to other people," Connie tried to yank her arm away but instead Steve yanked her towards him.

"Connie, please-" Steve's words were silenced by a slap to the face. The physical pain wasn't there but her actions sliced through him like a knife. He let her hand go and just stared at her, clearly hurt and shocked.

Connie gasped when she realized what she did. She was surprised by her own actions but quickly collected herself. "You have no right to touch me like that. I'm leaving for Rhode Island. We just...need some time apart and I need a break from all this. I'll come back when I'm ready," She said as calmly as she could say.

"Connie, please don't leave," Steve pleaded as Connie walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. He was unable to move, stunned by at what just happened between them.

***  
"Okay, remember how I said women usually say they don't want to see you but they actually do? Or did you learn nothing from our talk earlier?" Tony joined Steve at the mini bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"She doesn't want to talk to me. She said she needed a break from us. From all of this," Steve downed another shot of whiskey.

Tony eyed the whiskey bottle Steve held in his hand. "It must blow not being able to get drunk."

Steve shrugged. "A man can try."

In the few short hours since Tony had seen Steve, he managed to become a complete mess. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were sad. Okay, maybe not a drastic change but enough to scream out to Tony that Steve was suffering. "Steve, you need to go see her. Trust me, she needs to know that you're there for her, even through the messy times. Trust me on this one."

Steve took another shot and winced as the whiskey burned inside of his stomach. "I plan to come after her. Just not now."

***  
"Fights happen, sweetie. You can't always run away from them," Connie's aunt Christina put a gentle hand over hers.

Connie had just arrived at her Aunt Christina's house in Rhode Island and wasted no time in pouring out her heart to her aunt. She was thankful that Uncle Joe and her little cousins weren't around to see her in her current state. Her Uncle Joe was currently away dropping the boys off at a sleepover.

"I needed to get away. I couldn't even stand being in the same room with him."

"Yeah, that usually happens when two people fight," Christina gave her hand a gentle squeeze and wiped her niece's tears. "Even though I haven't heard his side of the story, I'm sure Steve didn't mean those things the way you took them."

Connie threw her hands up. "Of course. Of course you would say that. Just because he's Captain fucking America he's this flawless person to you. Let me tell you first hand, that man isn't a fucking saint." Connie's cheeks flushed.

Christina was unphased by her outburst and crossed her arms. "Well, obviously. The man got you pregnant the very first night you met. You know what your Uncle Joe has said about me?"

"What, Aunt Chrissy?" Connie sighed and rubbed her temples. She didn't appreciate how Christina was turning this around on her. Whatever she had to say better be damn good.

"He told Evan-" Christina cleared her throat. "He...told your father that I was a very unstable person. That of the women he had been with, I was by far the most crazy and that I overreact to things. He said this behind my back to my own brother."

"I'm sorry but what's your point?" Connie asked impatiently.

"Let me finish. When your father told me, I was upset. I was angry, just like how you are now. And sure, when you see only that side of the story it's freaking awful. Well anyway, I had a talk with your Uncle Joe, who was my boyfriend at the time and you know what he told me?"

"What?"

"He said it was true. That I was emotionally unstable and batshit crazy at times but that didn't mean he didn't love me. He apologized for saying it behind my back, of course. But as silly as this sounds, I realized that just because people say things behind your back that you don't want to hear doesn't mean they are awful people. It doesn't automatically make them a backstabbing jerk. In your case, I don't know the whole conversation that played out but what I'm ultimately trying to say here is just cut the man some slack."

"Well yeah but-"

"Obviously he's concerned about you, no doubt that's why he was confiding in his friend. With everything you are going through, do you really think he's going to approach you with things that are bothering him?"

"Probably not, but-"

"No buts," Christina interuppted. "I'm not saying he's right by any means, but you shouldn't have walked out on him before hearing what he had to say."

Connie sat back and crossed her arms. After several moments, she sighed. "You're right..." Connie admitted while groaning. "I'm still mad at him. Like, really mad but...I didn't even listen to what he had to say. I have to go back."

Christina gave her a comforting smile. "Everything will be alright. You guys wouldn't be fighting if it wasn't love. This stuff happens sometimes. Maybe you should head back tomorrow though. It's pretty late."

"I really need to see him, Aunt Chrissy. I don't think I can wait," Connie slung her bag over her shoulder. "But do you mind if I make something to eat real quick? This baby has her father's appetite."

"Sure."

_Ding-dong. _

"What time is it? It's pretty late. You expecting guests?" Connie asked as she rumaged through the food pantry.

"Nope. I wasn't expecting you though. Maybe it's your brother," Christina joked as she made her way to the front door with Connie following her.

The answered the door and immediately tried to slam it shut. "Call the cops, Connie!"

The door was pushed open and Christina quickly found herself in a choke hold. She gasped and tried to fight her way out of it.

"Nu uh uh, Connie. Put the phone down or I'll put a bullet through her head."

Connie put her hands up letting him know she didn't want to fight him. She put her cell phone back in her bag. "J-James. Did you follow me here?"

***  
"Hold on, Stark. She's calling me right now," Steve answered the phone. "Connie?"

_"Nu uh uh, Connie. Put the phone down or I'll put a bullet through her head."_

_"J-James. Did you follow me here?" _

Steve's eyes widened when he heard her say _his _name. He motioned over to Stark and put his phone on speakerphone.

_"Why of course," _James answered._ "Where's lover boy?" _

"Trace this call, JARVIS. Give me all the information you can give me," Tony quickly ordered.

_"None of your business. Please, just let her go! We can talk this out. Okay?"_

Steve could feel his heart racing and his blood boiling. Connie was in danger and he wasn't there to protect her.

_"What's attached to your arm? What is that?" _Steve and Tony heard her ask.

Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve. He had a hunch.

Then they heard Connie and Christina both scream.

_"Run, Connie!" _They heard something fall to the floor and the familiar sound of a gun being cocked.

_"Please stop!"_ Connie screamed. _"Just tell me what you want just please don't hurt her!"_ Connie's voice was trembling in fear.

_"All you have to do is come with me, Constance. We'll leave and your family will be safe. I won't hurt your Auntie Christina," _he mimicked in a baby's voice. _"No need to kill off the few left of the Halloway family._ Y_ou'd better hurry it up. I'm very impatient."_

_"I'll go! Just leave her alone!"_ Connie begged.

"Connie..." Steve whispered.

The sound of glass shattering cause Steve's eyes to go big.

_"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" _Connie screamed. _"Christina? Oh my god, Christina!"_

_"Shut up, you whore!"_ Steve heard Connie yelp and scream out in pain. He could hear him beating her.

_"Please stop! I-"_ Connie screamed and the call became static.

"Connie!" Steve called out her name, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference.

"Sir, it appears Miss Halloway is travling at 175 miles an hour towards New York City," JARVIS spoke.

Steve and Tony were already starting to gear up.

"How is she going that fast? Don't lose that signal, JARVIS!" Steve called out.

"I think she's flying," Tony answered. "Better suit up, Cap. We're gonna fly too. I'll call Romanoff and Barton for ground support. Get your parachute ready."

***  
"How are you flying?" Connie screamed as they zoomed through the cold night air. They were way above the ground and the lights were so small from how high they were. She winced as the wind stung her cut up face. She didn't need a mirror to know that her face was stained with blood. James had punched her eye and cheek. When he punched her cheek he also managed to knick her nose, causing it to bleed. Not only that, the speed they were traveling at was making her sick to her stomach. To say she was terrified right now would be an understatement.

"I know these guys who are...very interested in you and your baby. And your stupid boyfriend, too. They gave me this amazing serum in exchange for your capture," James answered without looking down. "You sure put on a couple pounds, didn't you? You know, I'll still have my way with you, pregnant or not."

"What serum?" Connie ignored everything else he said.

James let out a dark laugh. "Well what do you think it does?" Connie's eyes widened when she saw his eyes flash a bright amber color.

"Who are these people and what are they going to do with me?" Connie winced and fidgeted when she felt the baby kick.

"Is that a kick? I felt that. Fiesty little one, isn't he?"

Connie narrowed her eyes at James. "She. Answer my question."

"Or what, Connie? I don't really think you're in a position to get an attitude with me," James laughed. It was sickening to her ears. "Long story short, these people I'm working with want to recreate the super soldier serum which they believe is in your baby."

Connie felt like throwing up in realization of what they were planning to do. They were going to experiment on her baby. "James, please," Connie pleaded. "I know things aren't great between us but I know this isn't you! Please don't let them do this to me, James. This baby inside of me, she's innocent in all this and she deserves a chance at a good life. Please don't do this!"

She saw him shake his head. "It's too late, Connie," he said quietly. For a split second she thought he may have sounded remorseful. "You know, I was really in love with you."

"Oh shut the fuck up, you low life prick!" Connie didn't even want to hear what he had to say. Instead, she closed her eyes. Everything was starting to make her sick.

"You bitch, I-ah!" James screamed out in pain and let go of Connie. James grabbed his neck and pulled out a...needle? "What the? Ugh!" He groaned in pain when the effects tried to take over. The Centepede Serum, however, started to cancel it out.

Connie let out a blood curdling scream as she fell through the night sky. She saw James dive down after her but something collided with him. It looked like...Iron Man?

***  
A few seconds earlier...

"I'm about to put him to sleep, Cap. Get ready to catch her," Tony flew through the night air holding up Captain America by his hands. "Got him!" They saw Connie fall from his grasp.

Steve let go of Tony so he could go after Connie. Tony went after James.

"Connie!" Steve called out after her.

Connie flipped and tumbled as she fell through the night sky. She saw what she thought was Iron Man knock James out of the sky. If Tony was here, then Steve had to be close. Where was he?

"Connie!" she heard his voice. Connie tried to stop tumbling. She ended up with her back towards the ground and her eyes to the sky. Then something came into her view. Someone. And he was reaching out for her. Steve.

"Steve!" She screamed out his name. She tried to reach for him but he was too far. The lights below her were starting to become a lot brighter and a lot closer.

Steve reached out for her hand and barely grazed it. She was falling too fast. Connie's arms stayed reached out towards him as she continued to fall. He was running out of time before he had to deploy his parachute. But he wasn't going to do it. He would rather die before pulling the chute without her.

The distance slowly started to close in between them and he brushed her fingers several times in an attempt to grab her.

"Connie!" He was finally able to grab her hand and pulled her towards him. "Hold on!" He yelled and deployed his chute.

"Steve!" she cried out his name and threw her arms around his neck. She screamed when she felt them being pulled upwards. It only lasted for a few moments though. She looked up and saw the parachute and clutched onto Steve's dark blue suit.

"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you. I love you, Connie. Everything will be alright. I love you so much."

"S-Steve I'm so s-sorry. I shouldn't have left," Connie cupped his face with one of her hands and kissed his lips, desperate for his touch.

He returned her kiss but only for a moment. "It's okay, Connie. I love you."

"I love you too, Steve," Connie traced his bottom lip with her thumb. He wore his helmet and she wanted to take it off.

"Are you hurt?" The was a lot of blood running down her left eye and coming out of her nose. Some of the blood was wet and some of it dried up from the wind. Her blonde hair was touseled in every direction.

Connie didn't answer. She was a lot of things right now. Her face stung, her stomach was cramping and she felt sick to her stomach. But above all, she was terrified. James smashed Christina's head into the glass table and she didn't even know if she was okay. Christina was unconscious when she left.

"Stark! He's coming my way! Keep him away from us! I have her!" Steve called out into his comm. James was headed straight towards them. "Hold on!" Steve drew out his pistol and fired multiple shots at James.

James was impacted three times but it was only enough to slow him down.

"I'm willing to bet he has extremis running through him. If that's the case, we need to keep him far away!" Tony's voice yelled through the comm.

"He's headed towards us, Stark. I can't keep him away."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time!" Steve saw Ironman tackle James once again.

"Almost there, Connie. This will all be over soon," Steve pulled Connie in as close as he could without squeezing her stomach. "Hold on, I'm going to hit the ground running."

Connie braced herself for impact. She tighted her hold around his neck and let out a pained scream when they landed on the ground.

Once Steve came to a complete half, he knelt down. "You're safe, Connie. I love you, I'm here," Steve cupped her face and kissed her lips. "God, I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"I'm the one who left, Steve. I'm the one who should be sorry," Connie spoke, her voice weak. As soon as they were grounded, her world started to spin. "I need to sit."

Steve got a quick look at his surroundings. They looked to be near an abandoned warehouse. Typical.

"Coming your way, Cap! Get her out of the way!" Tony yelled.

"I've got her, Steve. Go," Natasha was instantly on the scene and swooped a half conscious Connie into her arms. "I'll get her to safety. I-" Natasha froze mid-sentence and looked down. Her hand was covered in blood. Connie's blood. Natasha's eyes widened and she spoke into her wrist. "This is Romanoff. I need medical assistance stat for a possible..." she looked up Steve. "Miscarriage. We're located at the Wittenoom Warehouse. Sending coordinates your way."

Steve's fist were balled in anger and he turned around just to see Iron Man pummel James into the ground. "You!" He called out to James and removed his helmet. "You damn son of a bitch!" In a blur he was already on top of him, punching his face repeatedly. "How dare you touch her!"

"Steve!" Barton called out. "That's enough!" Clint's eyes widened when he saw that James' face was barely recognizable.

"Steve!" He heard her call out. Steve stopped with his fist hung in mid air and the other dug into his shirt. James was coughing up blood and groaning in pain.

He turned around and saw Connie on her side, propped up on her arms. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Steve, stop. This isn't you. Don't stoop to his level."

Steve looked at James and saw that he was knocked out cold. Probably not for long though. He let go of him and ran towards Connie. Steve carefully scooped her into his arms.

Tony stood over James, ready to take him out. "Barton, we need to get a sitrep to SHIELD, ASAP. Tell them we have a case of Extremis here and to send a containment team."

Clint shot Tony a nasty look. "What? Is this my first rodeo? I got this."

"Connie, lay down. Are you in a lot of pain?" Steve asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Our baby, S-Steve. I think I lost-"

Steve pressed his lips against hers to silence her. "Don't say that. Help is on the way."

Everything around Connie started to spin. Her eyes started to roll back. It seemed like forever had passed when medical help came. She saw red and blue lights. She saw Steve's blue eyes. Blue, wavering eyes.

"Captain Rogers, Sir, you need to let her go!" She heard one of the paramedics say to him.

"I'm not leaving her side!" She heard Steve yell.

"Steve, it's okay..." she whispered. She gently cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "It's okay..." She whispered again before losing consciousness and blacking out.

*******  
That was a mean cliffhanger, yeah? On the bright side, if you guys give me some awesome feedback, you can get the next chapter by Wednesday or Thursday. Not much of a review chaser but I LOVE hearing what you guys have to say and whatever brilliant ideas you may have. So definitely review!

**A special thank you to...**

Kilataia: I know! I felt kind of bad but things will look up, I'm sure of it. ;) thank you so much for saying that! makes me soooo happy! :) :)

twifan1987: Wonderful name suggestion! :) thank you for reviewing!

Saint of the Sinners: yay! hopefully this early update made you happier!

NerdGirl101: Thank you! And aww yeah I feel bad for exposing them like that but everything will be alright. I'll try to post quickly but no promises! :p

guestwho: LOL, I'm NOT a Steve/Natasha fan and absolutely refrain from reading stories with them paired up together. As far as being original, I don't really sweat that stuff. :) I just write from the heart (sounds corny) and review it several times hoping it'll satisfy, haha. :) thank you so much for reviewing! I won't stop writing. :)

AuthorDude99: Alright, cool. Thanks for reviewing.

loveorpain: I'm glad you do! thank you for your review!

Guest: Thank you! Oh! and you got your wish this chapter. :)

ZeldaLovex64: Sorry that there was hardly any fluff this chapter! There was action though! Hopefully it was good. :p

Guest of Honor: Thaaaank you! Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint!

Give me a lot of feedback and the next chapter will come soon. ;)


	14. Unexpected

This chapter is early, as promised. 11 reviews? In just over 24 hours? Wow. You guys definitely deserve an early update. I can't even begin to express how thankful I am to those who have favorite-d, followed or reviewed my story. You guys are too awesome.

This chapter will definitely take you by surprise but I wanted to do something out of the norm. Something I personally haven't seen done and something unexpected.

Now, brace yourselves!

**Chapter 14:**

Connie slowly opened her eyes. Only a few seconds later she shot up in her bed, her hazel eyes wide in shock. Everything was white. "What the crap?" She looked over her shoulder, still more white. Every direction she looked there so much white. Wherever she was, she didn't see any walls and the room stretched out as far as the eye could see.

She got up and started to walk around for a good minute. Everything was still white. She instinctively brought a hand to her belly and let out a scream when she discovered her stomach was flat again. Her clothes were still the same as she remembered them. Black pants, black button up jacket, converses, no glasses...but no belly?

"What the hell is going on?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She started to panic and squeeze her stomach. "Where...where is she? Oh my god, somebody help me!"

"Calm down, baby girl. We're here," a familiar woman's voice spoke.

Connie's eyes widened and she turned in the direction of the voice. Her eyes started to water when she saw both of her parents. Connie blinked several times, not really believing what she saw. But they didn't go away. Her dad, Evan, stood behind her mom, Angeline, with his hands on her shoulders. His blonde hair was messy and his blue eyes were bright as ever. A big smile was plastered on his face. His trademark smile. One of her mother's hands held her father's hand. She too was smiling. Her smile was soft and her eyes were hazel, just like hers. Her dark brown hair fell down in messy waves. Connie looked like both her mom and dad. "M-mom? Dad? I know I'm dreaming now."

"She still has anxiety after all these years," her father joked and nudged her mother, who hit his arm in retaliation.

"Evan! That's seriously the first thing you say to our daughter?" her mother rolled her eyes but smiled at her goofy husband.

Connie let out a small laugh. Whatever was going on, whether this was a dream or not, was bringing her so much joy already. Seeing them was as a huge comfort to her. Her parents were taken from her all of a sudden and she never had a chance to say goodbye.

"Well I thought you guys were dead. Who wouldn't freak out?" Connie slowly walked towards her parents. She reached out to touch them only to find that her hand went right through them. "T-this isn't real," Connie's voice cracked and she started to cry. "What is happening? I'm so confused. Why are you here?"

"We _are_ dead, Connie. But that doesn't mean this isn't real. We never left sweetheart," her dad spoke. "I know you're scared right now."

"What happened, dad? Why am I not pregnant anymore? Am _I_ dead?" Connie asked, completely horrified at the idea of dying.

"Death is nothing to be afraid or ashamed of," her mother consoled.

Connie could feel her heart racing and pounding. To the point where it was deafening to even herself. "I-I...No! I don't want to leave like this. I have a daughter now and I'm not leaving her side. She needs her mother. And Steve...I love him. I don't want to imagine any sort of life without him."

"Well then, my beautiful daughter, you have to fight," her father spoke.

"Fight?" Connie questioned. "I-I'm confused."

"Sweetie," her mother frowned. "You're dying."

*******  
"She's losing a lot of blood! We need to get this baby out of her now!" The head doctor, Dr. Ashe, called out.

"Are you crazy? She's only at four months!" Steve yelled at the doctor.

"Someone get him out! He's not allowed to be here!" Another doctor yelled.

There were so many doctors in the room and yet no could tell him what was going on. He had no idea what was going on with Connie or the baby. Everyone was running around setting up machines and there was blood on Connie's operating table. So much of _her_ blood.

"Listen," a female doctor approached him and stared him in the eye. "You need to leave, Captain Rogers. She has lost a lot of blood and I don't want to scare you but she is hanging on by a _thread_. This baby is putting stress on her body that she can't handle. We have to perform an emergency C-section and deliver this baby prematurely, that's the only way we stand a chance at saving them both right now."

"Our daughter is only four months. That's only sixteen weeks! How is she going to live through that?" Steve yelled at the doctor, making her jump.

"Her records indicate that even though she's only been pregnant for four months, the baby is grown to six months, that's twenty-four weeks. It's still very premature, but it's not unheard of. We are confident that your baby will be alright. She has your serum in her blood. Now please, Captain Rogers, I need you to leave this room so we can operate."

"No! This is crazy! She's lost so much blood! Having a C-section doesn't make any sense!"

"Whatever chance your daughter has of surviving is not inside of her. And whatever chance Constance has at surviving is this C-section. C-section is your only option or you'll _lose _them both. Do you understand, Captain Rogers? Agent Romanoff, please escort him out of the room. We need to operate _now," _the female doctor ordered.

"Come on, Steve," Natasha grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the operating room. "She'll be alright."

*******  
"I don't understand. How do I fight? I want to be there, but I'm still here," Connie raked her hands through her hair in frustration. Then she looked at her parents. "How come you didn't fight for your lives? You _left _us. God, I couldn't live myself. I always felt so guilty for everything that happened. All for a stupid piano lesson," Connie cried as she spoke to her parents. "Why did you leave?"

"Like your father said, we never left," her mother answered. Her voice was so soothing, just like she remembered it.

Connie shook her head. "No, you know what I mean. You're telling me to fight but you never did!"

"Some things are inevitable, Connie. For us, there was no fighting. It was our time and our passing was meant to be. It doesn't sound like it, but sometimes really awful things happen for good reasons," her father spoke. "But there is still a chance for you, do you understand that?"

Connie shook her head again. "Then tell me what to do!" She threw her hands up in frustration and fell to her knees. "I can't leave them! I need to be there but I don't know how..."

*******  
Steve looked helpless as he watched the doctors operate through the window of the operating room. He put a hand against the glass wall wishing he could be there with her. Right at her side like he should have been earlier today. None of this would have happened if he didn't let her go. A single tear fell from his eye. "Oh god," he whispered. "I can't lose them both..."

Steve felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Tony. "You're not going to," he told quietly. "Connie's a fighter and so is your little girl. They are both going to make it through this. Just hang in there, Cap."

His eyes widened when they started to perform the C-section. Even more blood.

Natasha squeezed his hand. "C-sections are performed all the time. Technology is far more advanced than you think you know, Steve. They know what they're doing in there."

That was one thing Steve was thankful for. The advancement of technology _and_ they were in a SHIELD hospital. Whatever chance Connie and his daughter had at surviving, it was here in this hospital. When Fury found out about the pregnancy, he made it mandatory that Connie only be seen by SHIELD hospitals. They had all her records on file already and the medical staff assigned to Connie were very familiar with her pregnancy. Steve knew first hand that SHIELD was capable of amazing things and he had a little bit of comfort knowing that they were doing everything they could to save both of their lives.

Still, that wasn't a guarantee she they both would make it.

Steve watched as the doctors removed the baby prematurely from Connie's stomach. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was stunned and in shock. He couldn't make out any of the features on the baby from where he stood. His daughter was so small and she was covered in blood. He didn't hear any crying, which scared him.

"She's breathing. One pound and thirteen ounces, doctor!" The female doctor who spoke to him earlier yelled out. She sounded relieved.

"Get her cleaned and get her to the NICU, stat!" Steve watched helplessly as they took his newborn daughter out of the operating room. His eyes went back to Connie. Still unconscious on the operating table. "Let's get her closed up. She _cannot _lose any more blood than she's already lost."

Then he heard something that shattered his world. The machine monitoring her heartbeat flat lined.

"She's going into cardiac arrest! Get the defibrillator!" Dr. Ashe ordered.

"No," Steve whispered and pressed his hands against the glass. "Please, don't leave, Constance. I can't lose you..." Silent tears fell from his weary blue eyes. "I love you, Constance. Please fight through this. Our daughter needs you. _I_ need you."

*******  
Connie couldn't move from her spot on the floor. She cradled her head in her hands and was yelling out in frustration. "I don't know what to do! Tell me what to do!"

"Baby girl, you need to be strong. Think of the people you love and how much they need you. We can't tell you how to fight for your life, only you know how to fight," her mother spoke.

Connie slowed down her breathing and stood on her feet. She looked around with frightened eyes. Then she shut them and started to think about all the people she loved. Her family, her friends...

She pictured her Aunt Chrissy and Uncle Joe the first night they took her and Chase into their home after her parents died. She was really cool with her Uncle Joe but she was even closer to Christina. She wasn't too much older than Connie herself. She was 29 years old when she took in Connie and Chase. Christina was a new mother but worked damn hard to make things work after Connie lost her parents. Connie could never thank her enough for everything Christina did for them.

Chase. She thought of her twin brother just as she last saw him. He was just like their father, with the exception of their mother's eyes. Not only did Chase look like their father, Chase also had her father's personality. He was a mirror image of him. Always so full of life and everyone loved him. For being twins, they were pretty opposite from one another. Though many consider her to be introverted and quiet, she definitely would have been worse off if she didn't have Chase to bring her up through the years. Chase had been strong for the both of them and she promised herself she would spend more time with him if she made it through this.

Chloe. Her best friend since the beginning. Connie pictured her smiling, her perfect, shiny brown hair falling straight over her shoulders. Her eyes were a gorgeous green color and every man fell for her. Chloe was undoubtedly the most beautiful person she had ever met, inside and out. Even if she had a potty mouth at times. Through the good and bad, Chloe never left her side. Chloe had been through hell and back with her. She was her shoulder to cry on, her friend to laugh with, her savior in life. This woman never let her fall through the cracks. No matter what she was doing or where she was at, when Connie needed her, she was there. Connie vowed to be there for her in her times of need and her times of success, just how Chloe was there for her.

Then she pictured Steve. His genuine smile and his beautiful blue eyes, always so full of love and concern for her. She thought of the very first night they met and how he held her in his arms after they bumped into each other. Their faces were almost touching and she could never forget the first time she stared into his eyes. It was like her heart skipped a beat. He was so breathtakingly handsome. She imagined herself being in his embrace and staring into his eyes. Their lips barely touching. When she was with him, everything felt right. When she was with him, it was like the rest of the world didn't matter and it was only the two of them. Ever since that first night with Steve, she started learning what it was like to love and feel alive again. And she didn't want to lose that feeling. She didn't want to lose him. She wanted to experience the rest of her life with him and raise their daughter together. She loved him.

"Connie..." he grabbed her face and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Steve, tell me what to do..." Connie whispered into his lips and looked longingly into his eyes.

"I love you, Constance. Please fight through this. Our daughter needs you. _I _need you."

Then he disappeared and her world went black.

*******  
A minute passed. Two minutes.

"Clear!" The doctor yelled out again. Steve watched in horror as her lifeless body was shocked in yet another attempt to bring her back to life.

"Don't do this to me, Connie. I need you. Keep fighting, please keep fighting..." Steve whispered into the glass. Tears fell from his eyes. He was beyond terrified.

Another minute passed.

"Come on, keep fighting! Come back to us!" Dr. Ashe said to Connie as he prepped her again.

"Clear!"

Steve saw her body jolt up, only to fall back down, completely lifeless.

"Don't give up! Prep the machine again!" Dr. Ashe pushed her hair back. "Come on, Connie."

"Clear!"

Her body jolted up again.

"Her vitals are stabilizing," said one of the doctors. Dr. Ashe let out a sigh.

"Thank god. Get her cleaned up and moved to a recovery unit. There will always be a doctor in the room with her until she makes a full recovery, do I make myself clear? We're monitoring and taking vitals every fifteen minutes." The rest of the doctors nodded their heads and complied. "Good job, everyone," he patted a few of the doctor's shoulders and sighed in relief.

Steve let out a shaky breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Connie pulled through.

*******  
Steve sat by Connie's side with her hand in his. "I love you, Connie. You're so strong..." he ran his fingers over her knuckles. "We have to name our daughter when you wake up."

"Excuse me, Captain Rogers. I need to take her vitals again," the female doctor from earlier spoke. He learned that her name was Dr. Smoake.

"Come on, Steve. Let's go meet your daughter," Natasha put a hand on his shoulder.

Steve said nothing. He just stared at Connie who was still unconscious. "How long until she wakes up?"

"It's hard to say," Dr. Smoake answered. "She was gone for five minutes. Her body needs to recover and that may be several days from now."

"Will she be the same when she wakes up?" Steve knew five minutes was too long to go without any oxygen to the brain.

Dr. Smoake sighed. "To be honest, there's always a possibility she may have brain damage. Her body and brain went without any activity for five minutes. Eight minutes and she would have been a goner for sure. But..." the doctor pushed some blonde strands away from Connie's face. "I think she'll be just fine. She's a fighter."

Steve sighed and rested his head on Connie's arm. Brain damage?

"Steve, don't get worried over something you don't know for sure. She needs you to be strong for her. Your daughter needs you, too. Come on, you should go see her. Connie will be just fine," Natasha gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I won't let her out of my sights, Sir. Go see your daughter," Dr. Smoake urged with a gentle smile.

*******  
Steve and Natasha made their way to the NICU and immediately saw Tony, Pepper and Bruce surrounding an incubator that he assumed to be holding his daughter. He slowly approached her incubator and let out a barely audible gasp when he saw her. She was so _tiny. _She looked so fragile and skinny. Her skin was almost see-through that it was scary.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered to her. He pained him seeing his daughter hooked up to a ventilator, relying on a machine just to breathe. He couldn't even touch her or hold her. He touched the glass in front of him. He was longing to hold his daughter. He noticed on the upper right corner of her incubator was a pink sticky note with his daughter's information. It read:

_Name: _  
_Weight and size: 1lb, 13 oz._  
_Born: January 26, 2015 at 11:36pm_  
_Father: Steven Grant Rogers, age 94_  
_Mother: Constance Evangeline Halloway, age 25_  
_S.H.I.E.L.D. Hospital, New York City, New York_

"Oh, that's grand. They have your real age on here," Tony took his phone out and a picture of his daughter's information.

"Really, Tony? Really?" Pepper shook her head and looked up at Steve. "Have you and Connie talked about what you wanted to name her?"

Steve shook his head. "Never got around to it. Never even threw names around."

"I'm sure you'll think of a great name, Steve. Congratulations, by the way. You're a father now," Bruce patted Steve on the back.

"About damn time, only took him ninety something years. You're the oldest father in the world, congratulations."

"Tony!" Pepper scolded.

"It's okay, Pepper," he turned towards Tony. "Thank you for helping me save Connie. She wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you," Steve turned to face the rest of his friends and smiled. "Thank you all for being here. It means more than you know."

"Of course, Steve."

"Clint just got of the phone with Connie's uncle," Natasha checked her phone. "He said her Aunt Christina has a concussion but will recover just fine. She's already awake and SHIELD is transferring her here for the remainder of her recovery so she can see Connie and the baby. Clint also was able to call her brother and he's on his way too."

"That's great. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Steve spent the next half hour or so just staring at his daughter. He couldn't get over how tiny she was. He wanted her to hurry up and grow so he could hold her in his arms and kiss her. "I love you, sweetheart. Daddy loves you so much."

*******  
Two days later, Steve sat by Connie's bed in the recovery room. He still wore his uniform, except the dark blue top was taken off and he wore a long sleeved white spandex shirt underneath. He didn't bother to shower or shave. He didn't care. Even when his friends and Connie's family offered to watch over her, he refused and told them he wasn't leaving her side unless it was to see his daughter. He held her hand and stared at her with tired eyes. Connie's face was cleaned up and all she ended up needing were three stitches on her left eyebrow. Her nose wasn't broken, she just had some bruised cartilage. Even though she hadn't woken up, this was the best Connie had looked all week. It was only now he realized just how much the pregnancy took it's toll on her. The baby was growing too fast and she was having trouble putting on weight. Now that her body wasn't in distress, she started to look a more lively. He sighed and kissed her hand.

Chase and Chloe were asleep in one corner of the room and Joe and Christina were cuddled up in the other corner. They were asleep too. Christina's whole head was bandaged up. She suffered a concussion that really only just left her tired. Unfortunately, she did have to shave parts of her head in order for the doctors to stitch up the many incisions from the glass. Like Steve, neither of them hadn't left since the moment they arrived. The rest of the her family were waiting in the waiting room. There were Halloway's, Taylor's and Everheart's (her mom's side) all integrated into that one tiny waiting room.

Connie's recovering room was filled with flowers, pictures, bears, balloons, card and even gifts for their little one. Everything was so pink and was a nice change from the boring white walls.

"Steve?"

Steve lifted his head when he heard her voice. "Connie?" His voice cracked and he had to fight back the tears that were already threatening to fall. "Hey, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

Connie struggled to maintain a clear focus of Steve. "Tired. What happened? Where am I?"

Dr. Smoake stood up from where she was at and started to take her vitals again. "Welcome back, Miss Halloway. You put up quite some fight."

Connie's vision began to focus a little more. "S-Steve? Where's my b-baby?" Her eyes widened and she started to panic.

"Calm her down, we can't afford to have your blood pressure go up."

"It's okay, Connie," Steve brought his lips to hers. "She's okay. The doctors had to perform a C-section on you so they could save her. She's so beautiful, just like you."

Connie didn't say anything. She looked at Steve with worried eyes, like she needed more convincing. How come she wasn't here? Who was watching over here?

"She's in the NICU with Tony and Pepper. She'll have to be in an incubator the next several weeks or so but she'll be fine. I've been taking turns visiting the both of you."

"Connie, how's your vision?" Dr. Smoake shone a light at her eyes, making her wince and look away. "Well, that's always a good sign."

"I love you," Connie tried to squeeze his hand. "You kept telling me to fight."

"I love you too. So much, Connie," Steve pressed his lips to her forehead. "You heard me?"

Connie nodded her head. "My parents were there. T-they told me I was dying and that I needed to fight."

"Connie?" Chase was instantly by her side and he kissed her cheek. "Thank god you're okay. I couldn't lose you either," Chase was on the other side of Steve and cried into his sister's hair. "You saw mom and dad?"

Connie nodded weakly and smiled. "Dad was still picking on me."

Chase went wide eyed for a few seconds then started to laugh. "Sounds like him," he whispered. "What about mom?"

"She hit dad for making fun of me. She...told me to tell you that they never left us," Connie whispered into her brother's ear. Chase started to shake with emotion. He didn't know if she was loopy or if this could possibly be for real, but either way, this was comforting to him.

"Constance Evangeline Halloway, I swear if you ever scare me again, I swear to god..." A very distraught and teary-eyed Chloe joined her brother's side. "I can't lose you. Now or ever. Don't you ever leave us like that again, you hear?" Chloe kissed her forehead gently several times.

"I won't," Connie smiled and she looked over to her Aunt Christina. Her head was bandaged all the way around but her smile was bright as ever. "You're okay..."

"Of course I am, baby girl. I'm not going anywhere either," Christina put her hand on Connie's leg. "Your daughter is gorgeous, by the way."

Her daughter. Their daughter. She didn't even remember the C-section or hearing her daughter's cries. She never got to hold her. Connie looked down at her belly. There wasn't a bump anymore. She turned to Steve. "Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry, Connie," Dr. Smoake answered. "You need to recover here for the time being. I can assure you that your daughter is moving along just fine and we have a team of doctors on her around the clock.

"You can't move me in there? Even for a little bit? I need to see her," tears escaped Connie's hazel eyes. Connie knew this feeling all too well. She was already going through separation anxiety.

"Come on, doc. I'm sure you can manage something. She needs to see her. It'll help give her some comfort," Steve persisted.

Dr. Smoake stayed silent for a few seconds. "Let me see what I can do."

***  
So, I noticed that I named the two doctors, Dr. Ashe and Dr. Smoake. Totally didn't even put two and two together till now. Decided to keep it because I thought it was funny. (:

That was unexpected, don't you think? Like I said, I wanted to do something that wasn't...typical, I guess. I think this puts an interesting twists on things. I still have a lot more planned for this story. This includes a sequel. =) So tell me, what did you guys think? I'm dying to read your reactions. Also, Steve and Connie name their daughter next chapter. Last time for any last minute ideas for first and middle names. :)

**Thank you to my awesome reviewers:**

BandGeekDrummer: Aww thank you! Seriously, your review made me smile! =)

Kilataia: Yeah! Totally unexpected yeah? But when I said action and drama, I meant it. Thank you for reviewing. =)

sweety764u: Right? And he was seriously about to kill him till Connie spoke up. It would be tragic if they lost the baby but I don't think you have to worry about that. ;)

VampirePrincess11: Thank you for reviewing. =) I'm glad you love this story! eeeep! :)

Saint of the Sinners: Because I need to keep you guys wanting more! Haha. Thank you for reviewing! :)

Shelllee24: Oh, I'm glad you said that. That was something I was worried about. Trying to type what I was envisioning was a bit of a challenge this chapter and last. Thank you for reviewing. =)

NerdGirl101: It would be cute, wouldn't it? All to come but probably not for a few more chapters. The drama continues!

Guest: I know, I know! Thank you for reviewing. =)

Guest of Honor: Ahh, thank you! My best chapter? :D you'll have to stay tuned for the answer to your question...

Rose: Thank you! That means a lot. I'm glad I'm writing them in a way my readers enjoy. =)

ZeldaLovex64: LOL hopefully this post was quick enough. You only had to wait just over a day. :p

*******  
Again, thank you all for reading, following, favorite-ing and reviewing my story. You guys rock.


	15. Recovery, Baby Names & Bliss

Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing the last few chapters and it makes me so happy I got so much feedback. :) I appreciate all your feedback, ideas and comments. If I were to express how ecstatic I am about all my readers, you'd be reading about it for a long time. Please don't stop giving me your feedback! I LOVE hearing what you guys have to say and most of the time I do take what you all say into consideration and go off of that. :)

I MADE A BOO BOO LAST CHAPTER. I put Steve's age as 94 when he is in fact 96. Darn my horrible math skills. Should be 97 later on this year if I'm not mistaken. Let me know if I'm wrong there.

**Chapter 15:**

Steve wheeled Connie into the NICU later that night. Doctor Smoake reluctantly agreed to let her go as long as she got a couple more hours of rest and checked out okay. Connie was unable walk at the moment and Doctor Smoake said she would most likely be able to walk again in a few days. As much as Connie coming back after going into cardiac arrest for so long was a miracle, unfortunately it did come with it's cons. Not walking, hardly being able to move, disorientation, short term memory loss and momentarily being hooked up to a machine to help her breathe. Oh, not to mention she was recovering from a C-section.

Connie had a feeling that maybe Steve had some pull, being Captain America and all. Doctor Smoake gave them strict instructions on what to do and specific times on when they would be able to leave and when to come back. She didn't even bother running their visit by Doctor Ashe. She knew that would be a solid no from him. But the young doctor felt for them and went against all logic. She figured letting Connie see her daughter would at least help with the emotional stress.

Steve pushed Connie towards their daughter's incubator. "She's so tiny..." she whispered. "Did the doctors says when we could at least touch her?" Connie asked, never taking her watery eyes off her daughter.

"Maybe in about a week or two. It depends on how she's recovering," Steve stepped closer towards the incubator and placed his hand over it. "I would give anything to guarantee her life, Connie. Anything," Steve's voice cracked. He longed and ached to hold his daughter and it pained him to see her like this. Unable to hold her, cradle her or kiss her.

"I'm so sorry," Connie choked and placed her hand against the glass next to his. "I shouldn't have left. None of this would have ha-"

"None of this is your fault," Steve interrupted. He said nothing else but he was firm and made it clear he didn't want to talk about the incident.

"Okay," she whispered.

Steve placed a kiss on her hand and held it. "She'll be just fine. If she's anything like you, which she completely is, she'll be more than okay," Steve offered her a small smile.

Connie couldn't stop staring at her daughter. While she was small and still had awhile till she was a full-term baby, but she was still so beautiful. Connie felt an overwhelming sense of pride when she saw herself in her daughter. Steve was right, she was all her. Her cute little ears, her nose, her high cheek bones, the shape of her face.

Connie sniffled and leaned her head against Steve's side. Their daughter was asleep, to her dismay. "She's so beautiful. Did you get to see the color of her eyes?"

A small smile formed on Steve's lips. "Blue, like mine. But the rest of her is all you, though we'll have to wait awhile to see the hair."

Connie let out a quiet chuckle. "She's going to be such a daddy's girl," Connie said before looking at Steve. His eyes were focused on their daughter. His eyes were filled with pain and longing and she ached for him because she felt the same exact way too. Steve noticed her staring and kissed her forehead.

"What should we name her?" Connie asked, breaking the long silence. "She's been alive two days and without a name."

"What did you have in mind? I'll be honest, I haven't even thought of baby names."

Several moments passed in silence. "Sarah," Steve looked down at Connie, who was smiling at their daughter. "After your mother."

"Connie..." Steve was stunned, to say the least. He would have never guessed Connie would pick that name for their daughter. Steve cleared his throat and quickly wiped the single tear that fell from his eye. Words couldn't even begin to express his feelings. "Are you," Steve cleared his throat again. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Connie smiled and squeezed his hand. "I've thought of a lot of names ever since I found out the gender but I kept coming back to the name 'Sarah'. Is that okay with you?" Connie asked softly. She wish she had enough strength to wipe that tear off his cheek herself.

"I love that name for her. Thank you, Connie," Steve got on his knees and cupped her face with both of his hands and kissed her gently. Steve licked her bottom lip and gently pried her mouth open so he could kiss her fully. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds though. Steve didn't want to leave her struggling for breath in her current state. He pulled away and kissed her cheeks and everywhere around her face. Then another soft kiss to her lips. He looked back at his daughter for a few seconds then looked at Connie and smiled.

"What?" Steve's smile was making her smile.

"Sarah...Angeline."

Almost instantly, tears started to fall from her hazel eyes. He wiped every tear that fell. "We'll name her after our mothers. I love it, Steve. That's the perfect name for her."

"Sarah Angeline..." Steve trailed off. "What about her last name? We're not married yet."

Connie couldn't help but blush at his comment. "Yet?" Connie asked with a teary laugh.

"I...uhh...sorry. Sorry, Connie. I'm sorry," Steve awkwardly apologized.

Connie meekly shook her head. "Don't be Steve. We're no where near ready but...I very much like the idea of getting married to you later on in life."

Steve smiled and kissed her forehead. "Do you want her to take both of our last names?"

Connie shook her head and jabbed his ribs playfully. "Don't act like that's okay with you, Steve. I know you're very traditional."

"That may be so, but-"

"Sarah Angeline Rogers. That's what I want to name her. Besides, Halloway-Rogers and Rogers-Halloway sound so weird. It doesn't mesh."

"Are you su-"

"I'm sure. I love you, Steve."

Steve stood up and kissed her hand. "I love you, too." Steve placed a kiss on the incubator and took one last look at his daughter. Then he turned to Connie. "I know you don't want to leave sweetheart, but we have to head back. You need your rest."

Connie sighed and noted how tired she was and how dizzy she was starting to feel. "Okay," she answered. She placed a hand against the incubator and looked at her daughter one last time. "I love you, Sarah. Mommy and Daddy love you so much."

*******  
**Four days later...**

"I'm proud of you doll, you're making great progress," Steve held her lower back with his left hand and held her right hand in his right hand. Connie was actually able to take a few steps yesterday which was a remarkable thing to do after only six days of recovery, and now she was walking up and down the hall. It still wasn't at a normal pace and she had Steve helping her a bit, but it was still a great improvement.

"Well," Connie let out a tired breath. "I have a daughter that I'd like to hold as soon as possible. That's my motivation. We could have walked to her, you know."

Steve smiled at her determination. Connie was much stronger than what people gave her credit for. Steve could see how strong and determined she was and he was damn proud of her. "The NICU is three floors up."

"Elevator, silly."

Steve let out a chuckle. "We'll get to see her tonight. I love you, Connie."

Connie let out a giggle. "That's the tenth time you've told me that today, Captain Rogers."

"And the problem is...?"

Connie stopped and wiped the sweat off her brow. "No problem whatsoever. I love you too."

"Come on, I'll carry you inside," Steve started to bend down to pick her up but Connie put her hand up.

"I'm like two rooms away from mine. Let me finish."

"We're not debating this, Connie. I'm taking you inside," Steve bent down again and gently swooped her in his arms, careful not to touch or irritate the stitches on her stomach. "You've done more than enough already and you're making great progress. I just don't want you to over exert yourself."

Connie let out a deep breath leaned against his chest. "Yes, Sir." Connie kissed his chest over his heart. "How was Sarah? Did you see her while I was asleept?"

She saw his lips curve up into a smile and it was contagious. She couldn't help but smile too. "She's the same really except she's starting to look...less see through? If that makes sense. The doctors are saying she's still growing at an accelerated rate."

"No, it makes sense. You think she'll keep growing at an accelerated rate? I don't want her to grow up fast."

Steve shook his head. "I have a theory that she'll balance out when she is full term. It's hard to say though, Connie."

"I know," she said quietly as Steve lay her in bed. "I still can't get over how crazy this all is."

Steve let out a laugh. "If someone would have told me before that I'd have the most sexiest woman ever as my girlfriend AND have a baby with her four months later, I would have thought they were nuts."

Connie's cheeks, for the first time in several days, flushed red with embarrassment. "I know, I would have thought the same thing. And I'm hardly sexy, Steve." Connie instinctively ran a hand through her tangled and greasy hair and frowned when her hand got stuck. "But our story is pretty unique isn't it?"

Steve shook his head. "It is doll face," Steve paused to kiss her hand. "And Connie, you are sexy to me, despite what you may think about yourself. But I love you for what's in here," Steve tapped gently on her heart, in turn making her heart beat fast. "You being beautiful is just a huge plus."

Connie could still feel her cheeks burning as she smiled and looked deeply into Steve's eyes. He smiled back with that infamous grin of his. "You still give me butterflies," Connie shook her head while smiling. "I hope it never goes away."

Steve sat on her bed and placed his hands on either side of her. He looked deeply into her hazel eyes and though he wouldn't say it out loud, he had butterflies too. "I'll try and make sure that it never does."

Connie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She kissed him hard but he soon pulled away, afraid to her hurt her. "You won't hurt me. Please, I need this," Connie fisted his shirt and pressed her lips against his. Steve immediately gave in and cupped her face, deepening the kiss. Their mouths were moving together in harmony and it was as though they couldn't get enough of each other. It was as though their passionate kissing, the touch of their lips, mouths and tongues were the only way they could express everything they were feeling in that moment. Connie gasped when his lips moved to her neck, tenderly kissing it before moving back to her lips.

"Ahem."

Steve immediately pried himself off of Connie and turned around. His eyes narrowed when he saw none other than Tony standing there with a somewhat surprised look on his face. "I'm surprised, Capsicle. Who knew you had moves like that?"

"Oh he has much more than that," Connie said to herself. Or at least, she thought she did. She gave him an apologetic smile when he shot her a look.

Tony gave them both a look of disgust. "Gross. I really don't want to hear about grandpa here and his moves."

Steve closed his eyes and for Connie's sake, didn't yell at him. "What do you want, Stark?"

"Be nice, don't you know how to talk to younger lads?"

"Stark!"

Connie smiled and covered her mouth, very much amused by Tony picking on Steve.

"Right. I just wanted to check up on Connie. I haven't really had the chance to since the accident. How ya feeling, blondie?" Tony pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"I'm feeling much better, actually. It's really Sarah I'm concerned about," Connie sighed and grabbed Tony's hand, catching him off guard. "And I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to say this Tony but I wanted to say thank you," She looked over at Steve too. "To the both of you for saving our lives. Words can't express how grateful I am to you both."

Tony looked at their hands and then smiled at Connie. "Anything for my best employee." Tony stood up and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "So the press doesn't know anything about your pregancy or the birth of your daughter, which is great. However, we need to be able to keep the fact that you two have a daughter on the down low."

Steve rose an eyebrown at his choice of words. "Down low?"

Connie smiled in amusement at her boyfriend. She sometimes forgot that he wasn't accustomed to certain phrases used nowadays. "It means keeping it a secret."

"How do you suppose we do that? Keep her locked up inside the tower and shun her from the world?"

"Your daughter has your serum in her blood, Steve. Do you know how many people and organizations out there trying to recreate the super soldier serum? None of been successful, as far as we know. The only proven way so far is the birth of your daughter. If the world found out, she wouldn't be safe anymore," said Tony.

"You said that all everyone knows is that I'm Captain America's girlfriend right? What if we created a story saying that we broke it off? We'll keep Sarah hidden for awhile and maybe in time this will all blow over and Sarah will have a chance at a normal life," Connie suggested. But it sounded like she couldn't even convince herself of her own words.

Tony shrugged. "That's up to you guys to decide. I'm sorry that you guys have to go through this and you know I'll always be here to help in any way I can. For now your best chance is to stay at the tower."

"I really appreciate all your help, Tony," Connie thanked.

Steve couldn't bring himself to say anything right now. While he wasn't overly fond of letting the whole world know about Connie and his daughter, it still pained him that he had to keep their lives a complete secret. He felt guilty when it really dawned on him that his two girls would never be able to have a normal life. He would never be able to take Connie out on dates to her favorite places or give her the good life she deserved. Their little Sarah would have to be kept hidden from the world and she would never have a chance at a normal life either. He looked over at Connie, who was looking down and twiddling with her thumbs.

"Hey, it'll all work out. One way or another," Tony kissed the top of Connie's head and patted Steve on the shoulder. "I'm gonna spend some time with your kid. Pepper, Thor and Bruce are there right now."

"Okay," Connie felt a pang of jealousy when she thought of how everyone spent so much time with her daughter but she couldn't. This, coupled with everything that had happened in the past few minutes, was all too much.

When Tony left the room, Connie put her hands to her face and started to sob. Steve joined her on the bed and was careful when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He didn't have to ask. He knew why. He placed Connie's head on his chest and stroked her hair.

"This is only temporary. Just wait a little while longer and we'll be able to bring her home and hold her all night," Steve cradled her head in his chest and placed kisses on top of her head.

"It's not only that, Steve..." Connie sighed heavily into his chest.

"I know, Connie, I know."

Connie let out another frustrated sigh and felt her eyes go heavy. It was even two minutes before she drifted off to sleep, worn out already from the day. Steve didn't dare move. He wanted to hold her like this and never let go.

Doctor Smoake walked into the room and froze when she saw Steve on the bed holding a sleeping Connie against his chest. She opened her mouth to lecture him but ultimately decided against it. She saw how red her eyes were could only assume that she had just been crying. Doctor Smoake understood that she needed to be comforted by Steve so she just nodded at them and grabbed some of Connie's files before walking out.

***  
Later that night, Steve wheeled Connie into the NICU to visit Sarah. Connie was feeling much better and she beamed when she saw their little Sarah, very much awake. "Steve, she's awake!" she exclaimed in an excited whisper.

Steve smiled and offered his hand to Connie, who eagerly took it. Steve helped her stand up and put his arm around her waist to support her.

"Captain Rogers, Miss Halloway," Doctor Ashe greeted. "Little Sarah here is progressing very well, I've seen only a few born at the twenty-four week mark but I have to say that your daughter by far is the most remarkable recovery I've seen yet. This is credited due to her father's serum coursing through her veins, of course, and she still has a few weeks here in the incubator. But all in all, Sarah here will be just fine."

Connie's smile grew even wider. "That's great news, thank you, Doctor."

Doctor Ashe nodded with a smile. "You're welcome, Miss Halloway. I have to say, you're quite a miracle yourself. To come back from something like that and be standing here a week later. It's astounding." Connie only offered a smile in response. "Would you like to touch her?"

Both Connie and Steve lit up. They didn't respond, they only smiled and nodded their heads.

"Great. So it goes without saying but just be very gentle with her. I'll step out and give you your privacy. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

"Thanks, doc," Steve nodded at the doctor. "Come on, Connie, let's wash our hands real quick."

When they returned from washing their hands moments later, Steve stood behind Connie and put his hands on her shoulders. "You first, sweetheart."

"Wait, get my phone and take pictures. Or better yet, a video. Memories, Captain. My phone is on the wheelchair," Connie pointed to her wheelchair and leaned against the incubator.

"Okay, ready," Steve grinned and started recording.

Connie had to admit there was a tiny part of her that was nervous. Sarah was so small, even in comparison to her own small hands. But more than anything, she was excited to make physical contact with her daughter for the first time. She carefully stuck her right hand through the incubator and ever so lightly brushed a finger against Sarah's face. Connie gasped as she did this and smiled when Sarah started to move her body ever so slightly. Connie repeated brushing her finger against her cheek. Sarah seemed to like it.

"Oh my sweet Sarah, I love you so much," Connie said to her daughter. She moved her finger to her hand and let out another gasp when Sarah's tiny fingers wrapped around her index finger.

This was life changing moment for Connie. It hit her now more than ever that this is real. She had a daughter now and she was her mother. She had to be strong and be able to take care of her as best she could. Connie was determined to do so. She wouldn't let her little Sarah down and she vowed in that moment that she would be the best mother she could be.

Steve was about to stop recording when Connie started humming. It was quiet at first, then she started singing some words, barely audible to Steve.

"...but the truth is plain to see,  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I want to be,  
In my daughter's eyes"

Steve raised his head from her phone and starred at Connie. He heard Connie sing with Chloe, hum around the house and doodle notes and melodies on her piano, but he never heard her actually sing by herself. Her voice was absolutely beautiful, in his opinion. Her voice was somewhat light yet powerful at the same time. It didn't even sound like her when she sang. He was in awe and so much in love. Connie could never stop surprising him.

"In my daughter's eyes,  
Everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light,  
And the world is at peace,  
This miracle God gave to me,  
Gives me strength when I am weak,  
I find reason to believe,  
In my daughter's eyes"

Sarah stirred at the sound of her mother's voice and stared in her direction. Seeing her daughter's reaction brought her so much warmth and comfort. Connie felt complete with her daughter and wished she could just hold her already so she could kiss her and take care of her.

"And when she wraps her hand around my finger,  
How it puts a smile in my heart,  
Everything becomes a little clearer,  
I realize what life is all about,  
It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up,  
I've seen the light,  
It's in my daughter's eyes"

Steve watched the reaction between mother and daughter and found himself wondering if Sarah really was going to be a daddy's girl like Connie said. It seemed like Sarah had instantly connected with her mother, though she probably recognized her voice from when Connie was pregnant with her. He couldn't take his eyes off of Connie, who was so beautiful when she sang.

"In my daughter's eyes,  
I can see the future,  
A reflection of who I am and what will be,  
And though she'll grow and someday leave,  
Maybe raise a family,  
When I'm gone I hope you see,  
How happy she made me,  
For I'll be there,  
In my daughter's eyes"

Connie brought her finger to her face and stroked her cheek gently for several moments. Connie was lost in the moments with her daughter that she had almost forgotten about Steve. _Almost_.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Connie stroked Sarah's face one last time before pulling her hand out of the incubator. "You must be dying to touch her too." Steve stood there and didn't say anything. He just stared at her. "What?" She asked shyly.

Steve walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "You never cease to amaze me. How come you didn't sing like that before?"

Connie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I kind of didn't realize I was singing till part way through."

"Your voice is beyond beautiful. You're going to sing for me more, and you don't really get a say in the matter," Steve kissed her again before turning to Sarah. He gently stuck his hand into the incubator and panicked a little when he saw their daughter's size compared to his large hand.

"Oh wow," Connie commented as she recorded Steve. It was one of the most adorable things she ever saw. Steve's hand was so big next to little Sarah. "You're not going to hurt her," Connie whispered when she noticed Steve hadn't touched her yet.

Steve brought his finger to Sarah's face, just like Connie did before and was so careful as he stroked her face. "Hi, Sarah. Daddy's here. Daddy loves you, Sarah."

"This is the most precious thing I've ever seen in my life," Connie commented. "You are so good with her, Steve. Look, she likes you."

Sarah stared at her daddy and leaned into his touch, just like she had done with her mother. "I think she knows her mommy and daddy already."

Connie stopped recording after awhile and wrapped her arms around Steve. "I still can't believe we have a daughter together. Thank you for knocking me up," she joked.

Steve withdrew his hand from the incubator and wrapped them around his girlfriend. "Thank you for inviting me in."

Connie let out a laugh. "Best worst decision ever."

"Agreed."

*******  
**One week later...**

Steve and Connie had gone every day to see Sarah and visit her as much as they could. In the past several days, Connie had improved tremendously with her walking and mobility and now was able to walk around without Steve helping her. Because she was able to walk, she was able to visit Sarah a lot more, which made her so happy. Connie was hopeful by now that Doctor Ashe would let them hold their little Sarah but he had informed them that it was best to wait another week or so.

Steve wheeled Connie out of the hospital, who was dressed in a sweater and black yoga pants.

"I'm officially discharged, yay. Now let's go back in, I wanna see our little girl," Connie stood up and pouted.

"Come on, doll," Steve smiled as he gave Connie a gentle push towards the car. "We are only going to be gone for an hour or so. Chase and Chloe already offered to watch over Sarah and we need to get showered and changed. We _need _to shower, Connie." Steve opened the door for her and kissed her hand before helping her in.

"Fine. This better be fast. I feel guilty leaving her in there," Connie crossed her arms. Steve closed the door and walked over to the driver's side and got settled in.

"Don't feel guilty. We need to be able to take care of ourselves too. Besides, your hair is looking a little greasy," Steve shot a wink at her.

"Whatever. You're old," Connie retorted.

"You seem to have no problem with it. Besides, I've only been awake for 29 years so be easy," Steve put a hand on her thigh and flashed her a smile before driving off.

"You're right, I don't have a problem with it. You are the definition of perfect so I thought I'd make an exception," Connie laughed and put a hand on his thigh too. Steve swallowed hard at how high she placed her hand on him.

"Is that so?" Connie looked over at Steve, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His cheeks were tinted with color. "Stop staring, Connie."

She smacked him in the arm. "You don't have to be mean."

Steve sighed shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's just..." He motioned down to where her hand was and she saw that he was rock hard. There was no hiding an erection that size.

"Oh," Connie quickly took her hand away from him and looked away. "Sorry, Steve."

"It's okay," he shifted awkwardly again and sighed. "I'm just really attracted to you, you know that?"

"It's hard not to notice, Steve," Connie teased and held his hand.

"Sorry," Steve grinned sheepishly and held her hand in his.

The rest of the ride was silent on the way back to the Tower. Thankfully, Stark Tower was only ten minutes away from the SHIELD Hospital.

Steve opened the door to their place and held it open for Connie, who thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. She would never get tired of his chivalry. Once they were in their bedroom, Steve shut the door and turned around only for him to almost bump into Connie. Connie grabbed his belt and pulled him closer to her. She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Steve was surprised at first but gave in and returned her kiss with even more intensity. Steve ended pulling away mid kiss when he felt Connie unbuckling his pants. He grabbed her hands and stopped her instantly.

"What are you doing?"

"I had a c-section, Steve. I'm perfectly fine down there," Connie argued. "I mean, there was bleeding and what not but Doctor Smoake cleared me for intercourse as soon as I was done bleeding. That was two days ago."

"Connie, I'm not doing this. I don't want to hurt you and I'm not going to chance it. I'm sorry, doll," Steve sighed and let go of her hands. He hated the look on Connie's face. She was clearly hurt.

"N-no, you're right this is a stupid idea. That was really stupid of me," Connie shook her head and looked down. "I just had a baby. What was I thinking?"

"It wasn't stupid-" Steve stopped talking when Connie walked away and made her way into the bathroom. Several minutes later and after a good cry, she finished her shower and started to dry off. The sting of rejection from Steve got to her. She knew it wasn't a big deal and that Steve was only looking out for her but that didn't mean it didn't hurt her.

Connie caught sight of her naked body in the mirror and grimaced. She didn't look too awful and supposed it was because she didn't carry a full nine month pregnancy. She wasn't able to gain as much weight as she should have either since the baby was growing too fast for her. Her breasts were still perky and she still had her curves. The only thing she didn't like was that her stomach wasn't flat. It wasn't fat either though. She hoped it would flatten out soon. "It looks like someone popped my stomach with a needle and it deflated..." she said to herself. She was happy with so far with her incision from her c-section. It was healed completely, thanks to the advanced medical technology from SHIELD. She did have a scar though. Hopefully it would fade away in due time.

Connie finished drying off her body and blow dried her hair before stepping out of the bathroom. That's when she saw Steve sitting on their bed, his hands in his pocket. The look he was giving her was definitely a look of guilt. She gave Steve a quick smile and walked over to her dresser.

"Connie, about earlier, I'm sorry. I was kind of rude about it and I didn't mean to come off that way."

"You weren't rude, Steve. You were looking out for my best interests and I appreciate that," Connie said while rumaging through her clothes. "You should shower so we can head back."

Steve opened his mouth to say something in response but decided against it. He grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. Minutes later when Steve walked out in nothing but a towel, he found Connie laying on her side in bed with her back towards him. She was already fully dressed in black jeans, a flowy dark blue tank top with a striped black and grey cardigan and her hair was down in it's natural waves.

He walked around the bed and saw that she was still awake. "Would you like to talk about it?" He sat next to her and placed a hand on her her leg.

"I'm not mad at you if that's what you're thinking," she replied without looking at him.

"Then what's going on?"

Connie glanced over at him and groaned. It didn't really help that he was in nothing but a towel and his muscles were glistening with water. His hair was a gorgeous mess and he hadn't shaved in days. He was too sexy right now. "I've never been rejected by you before. And I know it's not a big deal but I feel like it is."

"Connie, believe me, there is nothing I want more than to make love to you right here and now. But I don't want to hurt you," Steve scooted closer to her and rubbed her arm.

"Steve, it's okay. I understand. But just to show you I'm fine, and don't get grossed out," Connie lifted her shirt so she could show him her healed incision. "See? And don't worry, I'm going to work off that weight."

"What weight? Your perfect," Steve moved her so she was on her back. He hovered over her and kissed her lips gently. "Promise to say something if I hurt you, alright?"

"Steve, we don't have to-" Steve silenced her by kissing her lips. Connie moaned and sank into his kiss, her body relaxing. She reached over turned off the lamp next to her.

"Why did you do that? I can hardly see you."

"That's a good thing. I'm sure you don't want to see my stomach."

Steve pulled up her tank top and took it off. Connie's hands immediately covered her stomach. "I don't care what you look like. And look, you look great anyway." Steve took her hands and pinned them above her head. Connie could feel her body radiating with heat and anticipation. She stared into the blue eyes of the man she had met only four months ago. It felt like it had been much longer than that with everything they had been through. Connie couldn't help but smile. She looked into his eyes and could feel his love for her. His eyes said it all.

Steve adored the woman beneath him. These past few weeks she had shown everyone just how strong she really was and what she was capable of. She was determined to make a quick recovery and she did. He felt so much pride knowing that he belonged to her and smiled. He lowered his lips to hers so that their lips were almost touching.

"You're such a tease..." Connie whispered against his lips. Connie was so in love with this man. He had given her so much these past few months. He gave her all the support she needed, a shoulder to cry on, happiness, a home and he even risked his own life to save hers.

Steve ran his tongue across her bottom lip. "I'm not a tease. I'm just adoring you."

Connie opened her mouth to say something in response but instead was met by his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. She moaned and shifted underneath him. She took his towel off and threw it aside. She bit her lip when she saw his huge erection hanging down. God, she wanted every inch of his thickness inside of her. "Steve..." she arched her back when he started to kiss down her neck. She missed being this intimate with him. A few weeks up until she unexpectedly had Sarah, they hardly had intercourse. Life took it's toll on them, especially Connie. Sex just didn't happen anymore.

"You're so beautiful..." Steve took off the rest of her clothes and spread her legs open. Connie bit her lip and felt herself go wet. Her body was aching for him. She wanted him inside of her, moving together as one.

"I need you," Connie grabbed his erection and stroked him up and down. His tip was pressing at her entrance.

"I don't have any protection," Steve cursed under his breath and pulled away.

"Oh, sorry I was so used to not having protection with you," Connie reached into her bag next to her and pulled out a condom she got from the hospital. "I came prepared." She opened the packet and pulled out a condom. She placed it on his tip and worked it down his length. It didn't go all the way down but it still did the trick.

"You planned this," Steve smirked at her.

"I just wanted to be prepared in case we did," Connie rubbed his length and opened her legs for him. "Make me yours, Steve."

Steve placed his tip at her entrance and slowly pushed into her, making her moan in pleasure. "You already are mine."

She threw her head back as he pushed into her. Steve was careful but he still knew how to pleasure her and fulfill her needs. Her hands rested on his prominent biceps, one of her favorite assets on Steve.

Steve pressed his lips to her neck once more, making her gasp loudly. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm I'm more than okay, Steve. Keep going..." She answered with her eyes closed. A blissful smile graced her lips.

Steve smiled and lost himself in her neck again, knowing it was one of the quickest ways to send Connie over the edge. That and touching her breasts.

Connie let out another gasp when he hitched her leg around his waist, his length now pushing deeper into her. "Steve..." She moved her hips against his, synchonizing their movements and becoming one.

"Connie..." Steve lifted his head from her neck and kissed her fully.

Connie pulled away and threw her head back as she felt her orgasm coming on. She let out a high pitched moan and held onto Steve's neck as her orgasm washed over her. Steve followed not too long after, moaning her name as he came inside of her.

Steve kissed her before rolling off of her. "You're okay? Did I hurt you?" Steve tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No," Connie leaned into his hand. "That was amazing."

Steve pulled her body towards his and rested her hand on her hip. "I'll never get tired of this."

"Me neither."

*****  
**And there we go, another chapter down in the books. A lot of things going on in this chapter. :) What do you guys think of the name? I personally love it. As I mentioned before, I have some great ideas for where this story is headed. I will probably cut this story off somewhere between 16 - 20 chapters. I'm not a big fan of stories that are like, 50 chapters long. But fear not! The sequel is going to be filled with plenty of action and will revolve around the Winter Soldier plot. I don't plan to follow the storyline exactly though. You'll also see Steve and Connie grow together and who knows? Maybe take the next step? ;) Anyway! That's later on and I still have a few chapters left here. :)

What did you guys think? I'm writing some bold stuff here and would appreciate any feedback, ideas or comments you might have!

Thank you to those who reviewed!

BandGeekDrummer: Thank you so much! Hopefully the baby name didn't disappoint!

CrazyCountryGirl12: That was a wonderful suggestion and I too have also considered Chloe's name. I ultimately went with 'Sarah Angeline'. I thought using both their mother's name would be really sweet. :) Thanks for reviewing!

Shelllee24: Lol, I could never kill any of them off! And thankfully Sarah has her father's serum in her blood. With Tony, I like making him a jerk but not going overboard, haha.

twifan1987: Great suggestions. The name Alexandra was actually considered too. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

Saint of the Sinners: I'm never happy when my reviewers cry! Unless they are tears of joy. :) Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!

jdho2: Thank you! Hope you continue reading. :)

NerdGirl2001: Yeah, I bet no one expected that! Thank you for reviewing!

DoubleLove: I'm sorry you feel that way. That, however, is only just _your_ opinion. :)

ZeldaLovex64: Hopefully I didn't disappoint! Thank you for reviewing!

Guest of Honor: That was crazy huh? Of course they are safe. :) I'm no where near finished with Connie, Steve or Sarah.

*******  
Stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh! And I'm thinking of writing a one-shot of what happened after Connie invited Steve inside that first night. ;) Thoughts?


	16. Wild Nights & Romantic Moments

Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews and continued support. This story only has a few more chapters left but no worries because a sequel is coming. :) Also, I apologize for the long awaited update. I've had a very busy two weeks! Worked two weeks STRAIGHT and I'm finally able to relax :) :)

This chapter is full of sex and fluff! You have been warned!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 16:**

**Five weeks later...**

Steve and Connie were constantly at the NICU with their daughter. They hardly went home unless it was to sleep and most times they would just fall asleep in the visiting room anyway. If they had it their way, they wouldn't leave the NICU at all. Unfortunately, they had to abide by visiting hours and they were no exception. Connie verbally complained to Doctor Ashe and his staff about them wanting to stay with Sarah the whole time and that there shouldn't be only certain hours where they could see their daughter. Connie was frustrated because it was a SHIELD hospital for crying out loud. You won't find a lot of SHIELD agents pregnant let alone with their babies in the NICU. She complained that there were only two other babies in the NICU who weren't even born as premature as their daughter. Unfortunately, Doctor Ashe wouldn't bend the rules. Not even for Captain America.

Sarah was making great progress and was nearly ready to go home, thanks to her speedy recovery. What would normally take several months only took a few months for Sarah, thanks to her father's serum coursing through her veins. Doctor Ashe informed them it would be only a few more days until they could finally take her home. On a positive note, Steve and Connie were able to hold little Sarah a handful of times, much to their excitement.

It was after visiting hours in early March. Connie and Steve were asleep in the visiting room. Connie sat on Steve's lap, her arms around his neck and her nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Steve's face was cocked towards her head, both arms wrapped around her protectively.

Steve's blue eyes fluttered open when he heard a light moan. He straightened out his neck and saw that Connie was moaning and shifting around uncomfortably. Steve studied her for a few moments, really noticing for the first time that she was skinny again. He hadn't really paid attention to her weight. Fat or skinny, he truly loved her for who she was. He frowned though when he noticed how skinny she was. She wasn't "full" like he remembered her in the beginning but she wasn't all sticks either. Just like him, Connie had put her health and well-being on the back burner so she could devote all her time to staying with Sarah.

Steve readjusted his hold on Connie and stood up with her in his arms. To his dismay, he ended up waking her.

"What's going on?" Her voice raspy and tired. "And why does my neck hurt so bad? Ow."

"I'm taking you home, Connie. I know you want to stay as close as you can to Sarah but a couple of hours in a bed won't hurt right now," Steve set her on her feet and pulled her in, kissing her forehead.

A smile tugged at her lips and she melted into his arms, her arms encircled around his waist. "Okay, only until visiting hours end."

"You got it, doll," Steve placed another kiss on her head and pulled her in close.

"Any closer and you're gonna break me," Connie's voice was muffled against his chest.

Steve pulled away while chuckling. "Well we don't want that."

"Before we leave let's go see her. Is that okay?" Connie took off without waiting for an answer.

"Apparently so," he laughed while catching up to her.

*****  
**It was nearly 2am in the morning and Steve and Connie were still wide awake watching tv in their room. Steve sat up against the headboard of their bed with Connie nestled in between his legs leaning back against him. Connie was mindlessly flipping through channels and Steve knew she was but for whatever reason he didn't stop her.

"Why is it that when we actually do try and sleep, it never happens?" Connie shifted against him, making Steve adjust uncomfortably.

"I don't know," Steve answered with a shrug. "I figured you would be knocked out by now."

"Why are you awake?" Connie asked and shifted in her spot again.

"Because you are."

"You can go to sleep you know. And oh my gosh, Steve. You're poking me," Connie tried to say with a straight face but failed.

"You kept shifting and moving against me. What did you expect?" Steve goofily grinned at her.

Connie's cheeks flushed with color. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You're insanely gorgeous, this is kind of inevitable," Steve complimented with a chuckle. Connie rolled her eyes but couldn't deny the smile playing on her lips. "And don't roll your eyes at me, doll. I'm serious, you're too beautiful."

"I'm glad you think that. You're not so bad yourself," Connie removed herself from his lap and laid herself down on the bed, her back away from him. Steve's eyes trailed her curves and her round bottom that was barely covered by pajama shorts. Staring at her body wasn't really helping his situation. Connie smiled when she heard a barely audible sigh escape him. "If you want me then you can take me, you know."

Steve cleared his throat. "I'm not just going to take you. That's not how it works, doll."

Now it was Connie's turn to sigh. "You know, you don't always have to be such a gentleman to me. Who knows? I might like you being rough with me," she hinted.

"Connie..." Steve started off thinking he had something to say in response but ended up not being able to find the words. Did he want to absolutely take her in every way he could imagine? Of course. He couldn't find it in himself to do it though. He looked over at her and felt his heart swell up with love. She was so beautiful to him, so innocent and was the sweetest, most kindest woman he had ever met. The thought of just taking her without asking her or at least working his way to her felt wrong to him. Granted there were times where he had taken her from behind but that was because Connie asked him to, not wanting him to see her growing belly from the front. There was also that first night where he had her against the wall.

Connie sat up and turned towards him. "Steve, I appreciate that you are a gentleman, I really do. I'm so unbelievably lucky you're mine but I wish you would be a little rough with me. I don't know how to explain it but I want you to take control of me and have your way with me. I'm sorry if it makes me sound like a sl-"

Connie shrieked against his lips when she almost immediately found herself on her back with his massive body pressed firmly against hers. In a split second his tongue was already ravaging her mouth and his hand cupped between her legs.

Steve paused for a small moment when he heard the satisfactory moan that escaped her. This meant he was doing good so far. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were dark with lust and she was biting her lip. Steve removed her glasses and placed them on the bedside table before roughly pressing his lips to her neck. After minutes of rough kissing and fondling, Steve pulled away so he could take off his shirt. Connie's hands reached out for him only for Steve to grab them and pin them over her head.

She stared at him, wide eyed by his actions and smiling in excitement. "Keep them there," he told her.

Steve pulled off her shirt and tossed it away. Her pajama shorts followed soon after. Steve could only stare when he saw how damp her panties were. He had never seen anything like that before. He found himself wanting to stick his tongue deep inside of her and make her scream his name. He pulled off her underwear and bra followed by his own clothing. Connie bit her lip when she saw his full erection, thick and oh so hard. She couldn't wait to be fucked by him.

Connie reached for his erection only to have her hands pinned above her head again. "Only do as I say," he demanded, his voice husky and deep.

"Mmm, yes Sir," she answered seductively.

"Come here," he lay on his back and pulled her towards him. Connie started to climb on top of him until he stopped her. "Turn around."

Connie's heart started to pick up when she knew exactly what he was wanting to do. She wanted rough and she wanted this but this was still a new level of intimacy for them. She was nervous but her actions betrayed her feelings as she turned around for him.

Steve watched as his little vixen climbed on top of him, her back towards him. He pulled her towards him until she was sitting on his chest. His hands groped her round bottom and started to jiggle her cheeks a little, making her giggle. He pulled her closer until she was hovering right over his face. Knowing what was about to happen, Connie stretched her body over his and positioned her mouth over his erect manhood. Almost simultaneously, she took him into her mouth as he plunged his tongue and fingers into her.

Connie actually find it easy to be pleasured while giving pleasure. In fact, the more he aroused her, the more she wanted to give it back to him. His length was incredibly difficult to suck on, especially since she was pretty much stretching out her body just to reach him. She did her best and made up with it by using her hands and fondling his balls while she licked and sucked.

Steve was enjoying himself a little too much. He loved every inch of her perfect body and was proud that she was his. This position was more than just rough and naughty, it was new and intimate. He loved that he could bring her pleasure and do crazy things he never imagined doing with her.

"S-Steve, I'm close..." she was so close she couldn't concentrate on pleasuring him anymore.

"Here, lay down on the bed."

Connie did as she was told but was frustrated when she lost her rise. "Just fuck me, Steve."

Steve hovered over her body and teasingly rubbed his tip around her entrance. He smirked when she released a frustrated sigh. "Be patient," he told her. Steve pinned her arms over her head again and ran his hands over her perfect body. His hands and fingers traced around the swell of her round and perfectly perky breasts, gently pinching her nipples. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and licked all around her breasts and nibbled on her nipples.

Connie could feel her core dripping with pleasure as he moved down and traced her stomach with his tongue. She relished in the fact that this was her sweet and gentleman boyfriend doing this to her. Touching her, licking her, tasting her, pleasuring her...

He heard her gasp and felt her tense when his tongue found her clit. He teasingly licked her folds and started to nibble on her clit, causing her to make a sound he had never heard from her before. It was almost like a cry.

Connie arched herself against his face, unable to control her squirming. Connie was making noises Steve had never heard before. Noises that turned him on like crazy. Steve had to place his hands on her hips to hold her down while he worked his tongue inside of her. Connie was fortunate that Steve had super strength because she didn't think a normal person would be able to keep her down so easily. Not with the way he was going down on her. Her hands reached out and grabbed the back of his head, tangling her fingers through his hair and guiding him against her.

"Steve..." she gasped and threw her head back. "Steve, I can't be patient," she almost snapped. "Not when you're doing this to me. Please just take me. I don't care how just do it..." she pleaded.

Steve lifted his head and pulled her off the bed. She felt her wetness trickle down the inside of her thighs as he led her over to their dresser. He positioned her in front of the dresser and it's mirror and stood directly behind her. Steve thought she looked sexier than ever when he caught her staring at him through the reflection in the mirror. Her body was slightly slick with sweat, her blonde hair was down and previously straightened from earlier today, her lips were red and swollen and her eyes were outlined with light charcoal colored eyeliner making them look even more dark and wanting. He didn't see his innocent Connie anymore. He saw a sex driven and naughty woman. His eyes trailed her body, admiring every inch of it. She looked like she was straight pulled from an erotica movie. If he had to pick a favorite part of her, aside from her breasts, he would choose her waist and hips. She had a small waist and hips that curved out. Maybe a little more so than what would be considered normal for her size but that's why Steve loved it. His eyes traveled even lower, gazing at it's wetness. He could go down on her all day if that's what she wanted. He would happily do it.

Even though he knew she wanted it rough, he wasn't going to go completely overboard with it. She was still his beautiful Connie and he wanted to treat her as such. Besides, the 69 was a new level of intimacy and more enough for now. That and all the licking and eating out.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Connie shivered when she felt his warm breath tickle her ear. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

Steve gently bent her over and shifted her legs so that there was more room in between. His eyes trailed her juices that escaped her core and ran down the inside of her legs. He was in awe that he could do this to her through oral sex and foreplay. They would toy around every once in awhile but for the most part, it was just regular sex. Not that it wasn't good. Connie loved that he could fill her up and pleasure her with his huge size and Steve loved that she was so tight. For whatever reason he couldn't figure out, having sex with her always felt like the first night they had done it.

He saw her gasp and arch her back even more when he slipped himself inside her. "Steeeeve..." she moaned his name and threw her head back in pleasure. He could only watch her reaction as he thrust himself into her repeatedly. Her lips were parted and her eyes were half lidded. Steve thought that she couldn't be any more beautiful. Steve took it a step further and reached around to her clit. She let out a high pitched moan when he started to rub and flick her clit, something he knew would send her over the edge. "S-Steve..." she couldn't form the words as her orgasm hit her. She cried out and gasped as her body went limp. She could barely hold herself over the dresser as she lost herself.

Steve pulled out of her and quickly carried her over to the bed. He lay her down and positioned himself over her. He looked into her eyes and she nodded, knowing he wanted to finish. She grabbed his slick cock and guided him into her. Steve moaned quietly in pleasure and propped her right leg on his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper inside of her.

"Let go," she begged.

"You know what will happen if I do..."

"You won't hurt me, Steve. Please..."

"Damnit," Steve tried to be mindful as thrust even harder into her. Harder and faster. Connie threw her arms around his neck and moaned into his ear. That about did it for him and it wasn't long before Steve felt his orgasm coming. "I have to pull out," he groaned into her neck. Connie gasped as she felt her second orgasm coming along too.

"W-wait, Steve. I'm almost there...oh my god!" Connie let out another long moan when it came and washed over her body yet again. Steve picked up his pace and started to thrust a little harder into her.

"Come in my mouth," she told him, catching him by surprise.

"What? No. I can't do that to you, babe," Steve grunted and pumped even faster.

Connie gasped and let out a loud moan, overcome with more pain than usual but still loving the pleasure associated with it. "I want you to, please," she begged. She wanted to taste him and experience swallowing every bit of him.

Steve didn't have time to think about it when he came. He did as she requested and positioned his manhood on her waiting lips. She scooted down to meet him halfway and took him into her mouth, feeling him ejaculate on her tongue and down her throat. It came in a few short squirts followed by a huge, final load. Obviously, Connie had never had intimacy with any other man but Steve and tonight was a lot of firsts, despite their sexually active relationship of six months. This, though, was the first time she had ever swallowed with Steve. And she loved it. She sucked his hard erection until there was no more.

Steve pulled away and hovered over her naked body, propping himself above her using his forearms. "You're incredible," he kissed her cheek and then her neck.

Connie shook her head. "That was amazing. You're the incredible one," Connie sighed in contentment with a smile. Steve planted butterfly kisses all over her face, neck and breasts, making her giggle. "I know there is a teensy part of you that worries because 'that's no way to treat a lady'," she mocked while rolling her eyes. "But I hope we can do that every once in awhile. I love when you're in control."

Steve lay down next to her and pulled her close, not really wanting to kiss her lips after he just ejaculated into her mouth. Her back was pressed up against his and their hands were clasped in front of her. His other hand traced her curves.

"We can, beautiful. Just let me know if it's too much, okay? The last thing I want is for you to feel like you're just a piece of ass," he admitted while kissing the back of her head.

"I don't know if I'm more happy you're the most considerate and passionate boyfriend ever to walk this earth or if I'm happier that you just used a modern reference and used the word 'ass'," Connie shook with laughter.

"You're lucky I love you, Miss Halloway," Steve dismissed her teasing and started to plant kisses alongside her neck.

"I really am," she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in his bliss.

*****  
**Connie and Steve were only asleep for four hours when Connie's cell phone started going off. It was her alarm. Connie groaned but got up, her only motivation being her daughter. She noticed they fell asleep with the lights on. Something that usually bothered both her and Steve.

"Steve," she gently shook him and was a little surprised when her alarm didn't wake him up. He usually always woke up so easily. "Wake up."

Steve let out a stressed yawn as he sat up. He looked over at his blonde beauty and kissed her cheek. "Morning, beautiful," he greeted.

"Good morning. You look so tired," Connie cupped his face and frowned.

"So do you. A beautiful kind of tired, though," he complimented, making her roll her eyes and smile. "It wouldn't hurt to go back to sleep for a few hours you know."

"It feels so wrong that we're here and she's there by herself. She needs us, Steve," Connie sighed.

"I understand that, I really do. But what good are you when you can barely keep yourself awake?" Steve grabbed his phone and set his alarm. "Here, I set it for 8am. That's two hours from now. Believe me, it will make all the difference."

Connie pursed her lips together and stayed silent for several moments. To Steve, it looked like she was having an internal battle with herself. He knew that she couldn't deny that she needed sleep. "Fine," she answered. "8am it is. Sleep well the next two hours," she kissed his nose and lay her spinning head down, almost instantly falling asleep.

*******  
Two hours later, their alarm went off and it was 8am.

Connie groaned and slowly sat up. "Wow, I'm dizzy," she put a hand to her head and looked over at Steve, who was starting to sit up. "God, you look heaven. How is that possible?"

Steve rolled his eyes and glanced in her direction. His sleepy smile faded when he saw bruises on her.

"Connie, are you hurt?" His hands reached out to her bruised shoulders.

"No..." Connie answered with a confused tone. "I might have trouble walking but-"

"I knew I shouldn't have let go like that last night. This is exactly why," he lifted the covers and found even more bruises on her. On her triceps, her hips and on her thighs. "Connie, I'm so sorry..." Steve hung his head and started to rub his temples.

"Steve, I don't want you to be sorry," he looked up when her voice cracked. "That was one of the best nights I've experienced and you're going to say sorry?"

"I hurt you, Connie. I physically hurt you and left marks on you. You can't possibly be okay with that," Steve cupped her cheeks and wiped away the tear that fell.

"I don't feel anything. Just happiness...I got to share something even more intimate with you and I'm happy you were willing to open up with me like that. I'm not mad or hurt at all, I promise. Besides, these bruises are hardly there. Steve..." Connie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for another kiss. She leaned back and pulled him down with her.

Steve was stiff against her, honestly afraid to touch her in fear of hurting her. Connie pulled away when Steve wasn't returning the affection.

"Connie, I'm sorry. I can't right now...I don't like that you're hurt and it's because of me," Steve looked at her through pained eyes.

Connie shook her head as the tears started to fall from her eyes. She looked away and motioned for him to get off of her. Once he did, she buried her head in her pillow and started to sob.

Steve was completely taken back in shock. He had hurt her and bruised her, she said it was okay and now she's crying. "Connie," he put a hand on her naked back and caressed yet another set of bruises. "Help me out here, I don't get why you're okay with this..."

"B-because I'm so happy that we were able to share what we did last night with each other. And you're n-not."

"You know I'm overprotective of you after everything you have been through. And to know I'm the one hurting you? It breaks me, Connie. You have to understand that," Steve pleaded.

Connie at this point stopped sobbing and started to wipe away her tears. "I already told you, you didn't hurt me."

"I gave you bru-"

"I don't care about those! Ugh, forget it. You'll never understand. I'm going to get ready," Connie pulled the covers away and walked towards the bathroom and straight as she possibly could. She had to admit, her soreness down there was getting the best of her. But that was the stuff she liked. The pain she wanted. She wished he would understand.

"I..." Steve started to say but he couldn't find the right words. He frowned when she disappeared into the bathroom.

*******  
The car ride to the hospital was silent. Steve pulled into their parking space, yes, _their_ parking space and sighed before unbuckling his seat belt. Connie grabbed his hands and that's when he looked over at her.

"I gave it a lot of thought...and I wanted to apologize for overreacting. I didn't take your feelings into consideration and I blew up in an immature way. I'm sorry, Steve," Connie looked down and played with his fingers as she apologized. "I put myself in your shoes and I started to understand a little more."

Steve offered her a smile and held her hands in his. "I really appreciate that, Connie. Everything about you makes me strong, believe it or not. But you're also what makes me weak. I can't stand knowing you're in any sort of pain. And knowing that I did that to you hurts me more than you think."

"I know, Steve."

"For the record," Steve tipped her chin up so he was staring into her eyes. "Last night was the most exhilarating night of my life."

That made her smile. "I'm glad. I love you," she kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too," he said once she pulled away. "Let's go see our daughter."

Steve and Connie made their way into the hospital with Connie walking faster than normal.

"Come on, old man. I wanna hurry up and see her!" Connie glanced back and stuck her tongue out at the super soldier, who merely rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Make fun of my age all you want. At least my vision is perfectly in tact, four eyes," Steve retorted, amused by her playfulness.

"Ouch, low blow, Captain," Connie pretended to frown and shifted her glasses. "Yeah, I've been trying to wear contacts more but they're irritating sometimes."

"Either way, you're beautiful," he caught up with her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You're not so bad yourself," Connie glanced up and puckered her lips. Steve chuckled and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

When they finally arrived at the NICU, they found quite a lot of Connie's family and friends there along with Tony, Bruce, Thor, Clint and Natasha.

"Connie! Usually you're here before us!" Christina pulled her niece into a hug.

"Hi, Aunt Chrissy. Yeah, we didn't really sleep well last night," Connie started to pull on her hair that was still straightened from the day before.

Chloe leaned in towards Emily and rolled her eyes. "You know she's not telling the truth right?"

Emily shook her head. "Oh, I know. I wonder if she knows that we can tell she's not being honest when she pulls her hair like that."

"Nah, she's innocent like that," Chloe smiled then cocked her head. "Or based on everything that's happened, maybe not."

"Shut up, I can hear you two," Chase shot a glare towards Chloe, who only stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you all doing here?" Connie asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you all."

"It's Sunday, silly. Most of us had the day off and we all planned on coming in and surprising you two," told Christina.

Steve shot a surprised smile at Connie. "Surprising us?"

"Yup. I mean it's not much but I asked Doctor Ashe if we could have some pizza and soda while we paid Sarah a visit. A nice little get together. He said it was alright as long as we don't make a mess. Ya hear that little ones?" Christina called out to Connie's younger cousins. She was met with excited and jumbled responses.

"No, this is perfect," Connie pulled Christina in for another hug. "Thank you so much."

"Christina, that was really nice of you. Thank you," Steve pulled her in for a hug.

"Of course, Steve. Now, let's eat."

While everyone ate, Connie sat inside the NICU holding Sarah. Steve was conversing with Bruce but was stealing glances at Connie whenever he could. She looked so beautiful and perfect holding their little daughter. He adored the smile that graced her face as she kissed Sarah and made silly little faces at her.

"I can tell you love her more than anything," Bruce commented when he caught Steve staring at his two girls.

"I love them both," Steve smiled and turned his attention towards Bruce.

"Raging green monster, Capsicle," Tony greeted and invited himself into the conversation. "What are we talking about?"

"Steve's just adoring his two girls," said Bruce with a smile.

"Normally, I'd say that's gross but your girlfriend is a hottie."

"Thanks..." Steve awkwardly acknowledged. "Actually, do you mind if we step out? Now that I have the both of you here?" Steve asked.

"Sure," Bruce agreed.

"Whatever it is you need to talk about, don't get all weird on me, Capsicle," Tony commented.

Steve ignored him and went down a flight of stairs and walked out one of the side doors, leading them outside to one of the hospital's balconies.

"So what's going on, Steve?" Bruce asked.

Steve let out a sigh and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm not quite sure how to bring this up," he started to say.

"You want our opinion on whether you think it's too soon to ask her to marry you," Tony nonchalantly commented.

Steve's mouth dropped slightly. He was a little dumbfounded. "Am I that obvious?"

"A little," told Bruce with a warm smile.

"That, and I'm also a fucking genius," Tony rolled his eyes.

Steve glared at Tony, a little pissed off at his arrogance. More so than usual. Especially at a topic he had trouble talking about in the first place.

"We can't tell you that, Steve."

"I know, only I will truly know. I guess if anything I'm just nervous about the whole thing and I need to get it off my chest," Steve admitted.

"Well how long have you been thinking of asking her?" Tony asked.

Steve pursed his lips together and recalled the very moment it crossed his mind. "About a week ago."

***  
**A week ago...**

_Steve lay on the rooftop of the hospital with Connie. It was almost midnight and way after visiting hours. Neither of them could sleep and neither of them wanted to leave. Hours of walking around and they eventually found themselves on the roof. He had his arm wrapped around her protectively._

_"Are you cold?" Steve asked as he looked over at her. She looked cozy in her black jacket, scard and white beanie though her cheeks were rosy and her nose was a little red._

_"I'm fine, Steve. I'm just surprised we can see the stars," Connie commented, her eyes fixed on the different constellations._

_"Yeah, this hospital is a surprisingly tall building," Steve could only see a few buildings that were taller than the hospital, Stark Tower included. The stars weren't too bright but the fact that they could see them in the New York lights was astounding._

_"It's so beautiful. I love simple things like this," Connie smiled. "I used to love star gazing with my dad all the time but after he died, it wasn't the same anymore. I wish I'd done it more now that I think about it."_

_"I'm sorry, Connie. It's been awhile for me too," Steve admitted. He smiled when Connie grabbed the hand that rested on her shoulder._

_"Is this life okay with you?" Connie quietly asked._

_Steve turned to look at her but her eyes remained fixed on the stars above. "What do you mean?"_

_"You're a soldier, Steve. I imagine your lifestyle was very different before you met me," she said._

_Steve stared at her for a few moments, trying to figure out where this was coming from. "You're right, it was," Steve agreed, causing Connie to turn her head towards him. "But I'm thankful for this change. It was bad back then. There were so many men putting their lives on the line and I deserved to do no less. That's what all I wanted to do. I'm glad I was afforded the opportunity to fight for our country. It's just, I've been doing it for what seems a very long time and after awhile I felt like I was missing something in my life. I didn't know what it was...until I met you."_

_Connie's lips slowly formed into a smile. "That's how I feel too...just replace fighting Nazi's and missions with college classes and dreadful exams," she joked._

_Steve had to laugh at that and planted a kiss on her temple. "Everything that's happened to us is so, and excuse me for saying this, backwards."_

_"Don't apologize, I totally get it. But you're happy though?" Connie asked while staring deep into his blue eyes._

_He smiled. "Very. I wouldn't have had it happen any other way. Besides, it give us our own unique story."_

_"That's very true. That'll be one to tell our future kids," Connie laughed but stopped when she realized what she said. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to say that, it kind of just slipped out. I'm sorry," Connie groaned and put a hand to her face._

_Steve removed her hand and kissed it. "No, don't be. I'm just really happy that you love me enough to eventually want those things with me," he admitted._

_"It's not weird?" Connie asked with a frown._

_"Definitely not. I mean, it isn't to me," Steve kissed her cheek before laying himself beside her again._

_Connie reached over and playfully punched his chest. "Gee, thanks."_

_"Of course, sweetheart." _

_"But seriously, Steve? How are things going to be like with Sarah now?" Connie's tone changed to a more serious one. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I mean, are you going to give up being an Avenger? What's my role in all of this? Just...what happens from here on out?" It was something Connie had been wanting to ask for awhile now. Now that she was alone with Steve, she took the opportunity to ask. Though she knew he loved her, she was still a little afraid of what he might say. It's just something they never really talked about. _

_"I'm not sure, Connie," Steve truthfully answered. "I can tell you this; you and our daughter are my first priority, period. However, if the world needs us..." he trailed off. _

_Connie nodded and forced a small smile. "I understand." She honestly did understand too. His answer was pretty much what she expected for the most part. Steve would always be there when the world needed him. When the world needed the Avengers. It would be selfish to expect him to give up everything just for her. _

_"You're okay with that?" Steve reluctantly asked. _

_Connie was a little shocked that he had to ask. He must have known that she planned to stick it out with him at this point. She didn't think she'd given him any reason to think otherwise. _

_"Steve," she folded her arms on top of his chest and stared at him. "Of course I am. I know you think I deserve a normal life but if you hadn't already figured it out, I'm perfectly happy with everything. I'm proud to be by your side through everything that you do and will do. I know there will be a time, just as there were many before, when the world will need you again. The world needs their hero."_

_Steve felt his heart skip a beat. He swore this girl was making him fall in love even more with each passing moment. "I'm glad to hear that. But don't call me a hero, I'm just doing what needs to be done." _

_Connie smiled and kissed him over his heart. "Well, you're my hero, Steve Rogers." _

_Steve cupped her face and held her close. 'Marry me,' he said to himself._

***  
**Present time...**

"After our conversation on the rooftop, that's when I knew," Steve told.

"Did you bang her?" Tony asked.

"Wait, what?" Steve asked, confused by what his words meant.

"Did you two hook up?"

Steve looked over at Bruce who looked like he was trying to hold back an amused smile.

"Coitus?" He asked again.

"Stark," Steve warned.

"It's slang and uncommon terminology for if you had intimate relations with her that night," Bruce answered.

"Why did you have to ruin the fun?" Tony frowned and looked back at Steve. "Well?"

Steve's cheeks were slightly tinted pink. He crossed his arms and pointed to Tony with his thumb. "Is he serious?" He asked the doctor.

"You did," Tony grinned. "I fucking knew it. Well I'm honored you're asking for my advice, given that I'm apparently horrible with women, per my reputation."

"Yeah, that's true. Though you've changed with Pepper."

"I agree," Bruce told. "Someone who can finally tame the reckless Tony Stark. But back to you, Steve. Of course, you know we can't give you an answer. You're a smart guy and a good man who knows what he wants. No one can tell you otherwise what's wrong or right. Only you know that. That's my advice for you," Bruce offered.

"Thanks, Bruce. I appreciate that."

"No problem. If you don't mind, I'm going to excuse myself. I have some research back at the tower to get to."

With that, Bruce left leaving Tony and Steve alone on the balcony.

"Just ask her," Tony straight out said. "You've waited 96 years, I don't think anyone has a right to judge you."

Steve rolled his eyes. "That's not why I'm concerned."

"Yeah, I know. It's because you're afraid of what she might say."

"I know I'm supposed to be nervous, but like this?" Steve admitted.

"Trust me, you might not think that's normal but it is. You know she loves you right?"

"I know she does," Steve validated.

Tony shrugged. "Just ask her. And it doesn't necessarily mean now. You can ask her and wait a year if that's what you guys decide. I honestly don't see her turning you down."

"Thanks, Tony. Surprisingly, your horrible advice was the reason I have Connie in the first place."

Tony rolled his eyes. "As much as I'd like to be an asshole and take credit here, I can't. You're the reason you have her, Rogers," Tony smirked and patted him on the shoulder. "Is there anything else I can help you with while I'm in the mood to be nice?"

Steve looked out into the distance and remembered what had happened this morning. He and Connie smoothed it all out but there were still a lot of unanswered questions for Steve. "Do women like it rough?"

Tony was completely taken back by his question and burst into laughter. "Oh man, why did Bruce have to miss this? I didn't see that one coming. That's great."

Steve rolled his eyes for the millionth time at his friend. "I'm serious. It's no secret by now that Connie is the only woman I've ever been with and before that I was as dumb as a rock when it came to stuff like this."

"Yeah, we all know, Rogers. Anyway, what happened?"

Steve gave Tony a less detailed version of went down last night and this morning. "I don't know if that's a thing, you know? I was always taught to treat a woman with respect and nothing less. Surely that carries on into our sex lives, right?"

"It's a strange thing, Steve. But it's simple. Do you ever feel the need to be dominant with her? Just answer."

"Yes..." Steve admitted.

"Well just think of it this way, women are opposite of that. We men like to give it and women like to receive it. For whatever mind boggling reason, women like to be man handled and your sweet Connie is no exception. Trust me, it's perfectly normal for her to want that from you. Bruises included. It lets her know that you're a fucking man. You kinda get where I'm coming from, Capsicle?"

"Strangely enough, I do."

"Well, I'm always here if you need me for advice. Or anything," Tony patted Steve on the shoulder. "And remember what I said, just ask her."

"Thanks, Tony."

And with that, Tony left. Steve let out a heavy sigh and leaned over the railing. His thoughts of asking Connie for her hand in marriage filled his head. He wanted to, without a doubt he knew that's what he wanted. He looked into the distance, deep in thought. There were a million and one thoughts rushing through his head right now and he knew he was overthinking things and overanalyzing every outcome of the situation. When it came down to it, he loved her. And she loved him. She had openly told him that she was proud to be by his side and she was perfectly happy with their weird situation.

After several moments, Steve was able to clear his mind and headed back inside. He went back to the NICU and found Connie with her brother, Chloe, Emily and Quinn. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Emily and Quinn for quite sometime. He smiled when he saw Chase holding Sarah, tickling her nose with his finger.

"Hey, you," Connie greeted and looped her arm through his. "Where'd you go?"

"Went to get some fresh air and ended up having a conversation with Tony and Bruce," he turned his attention to the group. "Nice to see you all again."

The group greeted him cheerfully before quickly turning their attention back to Sarah.

"She's such a cutie!" Emily cooed, brushing her finger against Sarah's cheek.

"That's the creation of two super gorgeous people," Chloe winked, causing Steve to blush and Connie to roll her eyes.

"She looks just like you, Connie. Except her eyes. Those are yours," Quinn looked up at Steve and smiled.

"She looks like mom," Chase commented, never taking his eyes off of his niece. Everyone looked at Chase and smiled, remembering their mother. Steve of course had never personally met Angeline but everyone else in the room had known her and was close with her.

Connie looked over at Chase, her heart welling up in a mixture of joy and sadness. "Really? You think so?"

"Yeah. Given that you look just like mom, except mom's eyes were blue. I mean Sarah's are a deeper blue than mom's but I can see it," Chase smiled.

Connie put a hand over her heart and started to cry. She was touched that her brother thought she looked just like their mom. Chloe, Emily and Quinn all awed simultaneously and gathered her in for a group hug.

"Here, man, your turn," Chase offered Sarah over to her father, who gladly took her. All the girls awed again at Steve holding his daughter. She was so small in her daddy's arms. It was adorable.

"Captain Rogers, Miss Halloway," Doctor Ashe greeted as he entered the room, "Sorry to interrupt, but may I have a brief moment with you?"

"Of course," Connie answered, "Give us a moment?"

They all nodded and left the room.

"Is everything alright?" Steve asked.

Doctor Ashe grinned and nodded his head. "More than alright. In fact, we really don't see a reason to keep Sarah here anymore."

"So, we can take her home?" Connie beamed with happiness.

"I would like to monitor her for one more night just to be one percent sure that she's fine, but tomorrow morning you can take her home," the doctor announced happily.

"That's wonderful news, Doctor Ashe. Thank you so much," Connie reached out and gave him a hug, surprising the older doctor.

"You're welcome, Miss Halloway. I'm honestly proud and honored to have taken care of you and your daughter. I've never seen anyone recover from a cardiac arrest the way you have done. It wasn't because of dumb luck either, it was because you are a fighter at heart that you pulled through."

"Well, I had some pretty good motivation to hang on," Connie motioned over to Steve and Sarah. "Thank you again for everything."

"It was my honor. Captain Rogers, take care of them both, Sir," Doctor Ashe patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the NICU.

"Wow, this is happening," Connie walked over to her daughter and kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy we get to take you home, sweet pea. Aren't you excited, Steve?"

Steve smiled at his girl. Her shining hazel eyes and beautiful bright smile was contagious. "Very excited. I can't wait to have her to ourselves. Get ready for those long, sleep deprived nights, doll," he joked.

Connie shrugged and kissed Sarah's soft cheek again. "She's worth it."

Sarah smiled and reached towards Steve's face. "Hey, little one," Steve cooed.

"Aww I told you! She's a total daddy's girl," Connie laughed.

"I love you," he told his daughter and kissed her little nose.

Connie put a hand to her heart and smiled adoringly at Steve and their daughter. It was just too adorable.

"Hey, Connie?"

Connie's eyes shifted from Sarah to Steve, who was staring at her. Something in his demeanor had changed. She couldn't quite pinpoint it, but it was different.

"Yes?" she smiled at her soldier.

"I can totally understand if you're opposed to this so I won't be offended if you say no, but can I take you out tonight?" Steve asked, his voice hopeful.

Connie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Steve? Like on a date?"

Steve nodded and waited for an answer.

"Not that I have a problem with you asking but why are you asking? This really isn't an ideal time, you know," Connie frowned, hating to give him the answer she knew he didn't want.

"I don't necessarily agree with that, doll. This is one of the last nights we'll be able to have to ourselves for quite some time. Not that I don't look forward to all the days we'll have with Sarah, but I don't think it'll be such a bad thing to go out and have a night to ourselves. I'm sure Tony or Bruce wouldn't mind staying in the hospital with Sarah."

Connie pursed her lips together and stayed silent. "I...guess that wouldn't be such a bad idea," she smiled. "So do you actually have anything planned for this date, Captain?" Connie walked over to him and rubbed his muscular bicep.

"I do," he told her and planted a kiss on her head. "You have to dress up though."

"Oh? Sounds exciting," Connie admitted. She loved the idea of getting dolled up for Steve. Come to think of it, she never was afforded the opportunity to get dolled up for him. They never really went on a real date either. Most all of their dates were inside Steve's old apartment or coffee dates after her classes when she was at the university. It was nice to go on an actual date where she could dress up for him.

"Meet me at 6pm at our place," Steve winked at her.

Connie started to laugh and put her hands on her hips. "I'm already going to be there. What should I wear?"

"I have a couple of things to take care of so I'll meet you there at that time. Wear something...fancy? I don't know. You make everything look so damn beautiful anyway," Steve bent over and placed a kiss on her head.

Connie rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Steve's waist from behind and peered over at Sarah. "Your daddy is such a romantic," she said sarcastically, earning a smile from both Sarah and Steve.

*******  
So what did you guys think? Hmm what's going to happen now? *twiddles fingers mischievously* Only I know! haha. I do want to apologize again for the late update. As I previously mentioned, I've been super busy! On the plus side, this is the LONGEST chapter I've written for this story. At least I'm pretty sure it is, haha. You guys deserve it!

Thoughts? Inputs? Suggestions? Comments? As always, I'm _dying _to know what my awesome readers have to say!

**A big thank you for my amazing reviewers!**

jdho2: :) the one-shot will be coming in the next few days! Thanks for reviewing!

NerdGirl2001: I'm glad! I loved the bonding moments, those are so fun to write. Shoot, Steve and Connie are always so fun to write!

Kilataia: I'm happy you thought that. It was so precious and I was a little nervous writing that particular moment so I am HAPPY to hear that. :)

Guest: Haha, right? Thanks for reviewing!

CrazyCountryGirl12: Okay, PAUSE! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE WINTER SOLDIER? WHAAAAAAT! Stop what you're doing right now and watch the movie! LOL, you will love it. :) On another note, I'm happy you love the name! I love it too. :)

Saint of the Sinners: Yay! So happy you did! Thank you for reviewing!

twifan1987: Possibly! But who knows? I don't think they'll be having another little one any time soon :p Thank you for reviewing. :)

ZeldaLovex64: Your pen name seriously makes me want to take out my N64 and play some damn Zelda, haha. The one-shot is coming soon and thank you so much for reviewing!

Guest of Honor: LOL, let's hope no condoms break! I'm happy you loved the name and thank you again for reviewing. :)

Guest Who: One-shot coming soon! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Well, ladies and germs, any guesses on what's going to happen next chapter? Reviews and thoughts greatly appreciated! Who knows? Maybe the next chapter might come a little early...


	17. Date Night

Last chapter of the story. I will be putting up the sequel this week. It'll _somewhat _follow the Winter Soldier plot. Things will definitely get interesting.

For those of you who get alerts for my story, expect to get several alerts because I'm going to go back and revise a lot of the chapters. I was reading from when I started till now and I can see that I've grown as a writer (I still have a long way to go) and with that being said, I've made a lot of boo boo's earlier on. Changes won't be big but I know when my sequel comes out it'll prompt readers to read this story and I don't want them catching the mistakes I've made. :p

If you want to check out the sequel, be sure to add me on your Author Alert so you know. :)

**Chapter 17:**

Connie stepped out of the master bedroom bathroom in a short and white cotton robe. Her face was bare of make up and her hair was down and wet. Natasha and Pepper sat on the bed sipping on a glass of wine.

"Did you shave?" Chloe was in Connie's face as soon as she walked out.

Connie shrieked and narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "What kind of question is that? Never mind, it's you. I assume the night is going to end with sex, so yes, I did," she blushed.

"Hey, just checking," Chloe winked.

"Do you have any idea where he's taking me? Now I'm thinking it's a big deal since you all are here," Connie nervously tugged on her wet hair. She joined the rest of the girls on the bed. "He told me to dress fancy."

Natasha smirked. "Of course we know where he's taking you."

"And I suppose you guys aren't going to tell me?" Connie flopped down on her back and groaned. Connie wasn't a big fan of surprises and it was stuff like this that made her anxiety come out. You would think that surprises from her man would make her over the top happy out but it's because it's from her man, Captain America himself, that she was nervous. Excited, but still nervous.

"We were told not to say anything to you, Captain's orders," Pepper placed a hand on Connie's and smiled. "The only reason he told us was so we could give you guidance on what to wear. Not that you need it. It's just hard to dress up appropriately when you really don't know where you're going."

"Okay," Connie managed an unconvincing smile.

"Take a chill pill, Constance. You don't need to worry because you are in good hands," Chloe held up her many bags of salon products and make up. "I promise you that your handsome Captain America won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"Fine, just not too much of that stuff. I love make up but I'm not a big fan of the heavy eyelashes and caked foundation," she grumbled to her friend.

Chloe narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I don't know what's going on with you Constance Halloway but you better cheer the hell up. The sexiest man I've ever laid my eyes on is taking you out tonight. What's the problem?"

Connie let out an aggravated sigh. "I don't know. I guess it's because we've never gone out on a real date. All our dates have consisted of dinner in our apartments and Steve holding my hair back as I puked out my dinner. What's my problem? I'm freaking nervous. He's probably going to do something really romantic and sweep me off my feet and I'm scared I'm going to act like such a fool."

"Don't say that, sweetie. Steve is crazy about you. You're right, he is planning a romantic night for the both of you but trust me when I say he's a little flustered at the moment," Pepper comforted and placed a hand on her leg. "He is trying to make this night perfect for _you._"

Pepper's comment made her smile. In that moment, Connie realized she had been acting a little too dramatic. She thought of Steve and recalled more than a few moments where he would stumble over his words when he talked to her. Pepper was right. Knowing Steve, he was probably scrambling around trying to make sure that everything that was going to happen tonight was nothing short of perfect.

"You're right. Sorry, sometimes my anxiety comes out. Part of me is worried about leaving Sarah at the hospital, too. I know she's with Bruce and Doc's team, but still."

"Trust me, Sarah couldn't be in a safer place. You and Steve will have her the rest of your lives to be with her. For tonight, just enjoy each other," Natasha assured.

A little bit of pink became prominent on Connie's cheeks when she thought of her and Steve together...for the rest of their lives. She loved the thought of spending the rest of her life with Steve. Connie knew without a doubt that Steve loved her but as far as where he stood on marriage? She got the feeling it would definitely be a long while before he were to ask her.

"Okay," she said softly. "I will calm down and just enjoy the night. I do have to figure out what I have to wear though."

"Oh!" Chloe exclaimed with the snap of her finger. "We left them in your suite, Pepper. Do you wanna go grab them real quick?" Chloe asked, already getting to her feet.

"Yes, we'll be right back, ladies," Pepper and Chloe made their way out of the room.

When Chloe and Pepper left the room, Connie noticed it got a little awkward when it was just her and Natasha. Natasha didn't seemed bothered at all. She even offered a friendly smile to Connie.

"So," Connie trailed off, thinking of something to bring up. "Steve told me you and him are soon going to be part of a new team with SHIELD?"

Natasha nodded. "Yes, called the STRIKE Team. The STRIKE Team has been around for awhile, actually. I was part of STRIKE Team Delta a few years back with Clint. Good times."

Connie was a little envious of the fact that she'd be spending a lot of time with Steve in the near future. She really wanted Steve to be in Sarah's life as much as he possibly could. Of course with Steve's occupation, sometimes that wouldn't be able to happen. And she understood that. She really did.

Also...there was no denying that the Black Widow was incredibly beautiful. And curvy. Connie was envious of that too. But, Connie was all in all relieved knowing that someone she knew personally would always be with him. Steve had previously talked to her about another agent who was supposed to be on the team. Rum...something. She couldn't quite remember the name. But Connie remembered Steve telling her that he didn't really like the guy. He didn't say why other than he just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Hey Natasha, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure."

"I...I was wondering if you could give me self defense lessons. After what happened with James, you know..." Memories of him attacking her at her Aunt's house haunted her more than she cared to admit. "If we ever get attacked again and Steve's not there, I want to able to defend my daughter. I know chances are I wouldn't be able to fight off anyone so I was thinking that on top of self defense lessons that you could show me how to use a gun?"

"Say no more, I'd be happy to help. How do you think Steve will feel about this?" asked Natasha. "Not to mention you'd have to fit it in with your busy schedule too."

"Well, I work here at the tower with Tony. Maybe he wouldn't mind mixing work and self defense lessons. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Connie pondered at her idea.

"We can work something out," Natasha encouraged. "I happen to think it's a great idea."

"And as far as Steve? I'm not sure he'll be thrilled about the idea. I don't like keeping things from him but I think in this instance he doesn't need to worry."

"I won't say anything if you won't," Natasha winked. "I'm excited to help."

***  
"Okay. You're telling me that you're going to have dinner on the boat and cuddle under the stars? When are you picking her up? 6? That's in two hours, Cap. I know this date was last minute but I mean come on, you had to thought of something else."

"That kind of stuff is okay with us, Tony," Steve argued. He had already planned to declare his love for her and come up with a ton of romantic things to say...okay, maybe Tony had a point.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "You want to make this night special right? Don't settle for just 'okay'. Go over and beyond. Be romantic, sweep her off her feet. Does she like to dance?"

Steve had to ponder that for a moment. There was really only one time he saw her dance and that was the first time he had heard her sing with Chloe. The two must have performed that song in the past because their dance steps were pretty in sync with one another. But did she actually like dancing? "I don't know," he answered.

"You should ask her to dance. I think that'll be nice. Under the stars, we can set up some lights, some music."

Steve grimaced. "Yeah except I have no idea how to dance."

"It's not hard, Cap. You just hold each other and sway side to side. It's just slow dancing."

"I don't know," Steve trailed off. While the idea of sharing his first dance with Connie did sound nice, it was pointless if he didn't know how to dance in the first place.

"Dance with me, Cap," Tony said.

"Excuse me?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Here, I'll be Connie," Tony grabbed Steve's hands only for Steve to Steve to swat them away.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to dance with you," Steve backed away, feeling a more than violated.

Tony didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all. "Come on, Cap. No one has to know. Dancing is really easy. Just let me show you. Besides, it's not weird so long as you say 'no homo'."

Steve rose an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"Uhh...never mind. Are you going to dance with me or not, Steve?" Tony put his hands on his hips and asked in a poor impression of Connie's voice.

"If you're trying to mock Connie, that was awful."

"Seriously, Steve. Dance with me."

"...are you being serious right now? You really want to teach me how to dance?"

"Uh, I said seriously. So yes, I'm serious. Now don't resist me," Tony grabbed Steve's hands and placed them on his hips.

"Stark, I can't do this. It's too weird," Steve shook his head and put his hands up to create barrier between the two.

"Don't be weird. Seriously, we'll keep this between us. No one has to know. I want to help you, Cap. And this is only because I like your girlfriend."

Steve heaved a sigh and rubbed his temples. "Fine. Just don't make this any more awkward than it is."

Tony again grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips. "I'm not making it awkward. You're making it awkward."

"Stark..." Steve warned.

"Okay, there are a few different positions you can slow dance in. This is the only position I'm going to teach you because I don't even think you can mess it up," Tony said, earning an eye roll from Steve. "Keep your hands on her hips just like this and she'll place her arms around your neck. Or whatever is comfortable with her. Could be around your waist or she could place them on your chest if she wants. Anyway, all you have to do is sway to the beat of the music. Do you know of a song either of you would want to dance to?"

Steve looked down for second to think. He knew how stupid he must of looked with the two of them holding each other in complete silence. "I don't want to do anything from my time. I feel like she would expect me to pick an old song and I don't want that. I want to pick something she likes so...something modern. I know there's this song she loves but I can't think of the name. She's always singing this song in the shower..."

Almost immediately the song he was thinking of started playing.

"Ah, thank you, Jarvis."

"Yeah, this is the song," Steve acknowledged. "I suppose we'll never have our privacy, will we?"

"Don't be dramatic. Jarvis is the best security we have."

"I guess you're right."

"Well duh. Now, like I said, all you have to do is sway to the beat of the music. Try it with me."

It was awkward for Steve at first but he soon found a rhythm with Tony. "Okay, this isn't as hard as I thought," he admitted.

"Good. Now we can take it to another level. Dip me," Tony requested. "Chicks love that shit."

Steve let out yet another sigh. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Okay."

The soldier dipped his dance partner down. "Good! Make sure you keep your hand on her back to keep her supported. Keep her down for awhile and maybe kiss her. Oh, hey guys."

Steve looked in the direction where Tony was staring and immediately let go of Tony when he saw Chloe and Pepper standing on the other side of the room, looking wildly amused. Chloe, who had been trying to keep herself contained, couldn't no longer and was doubled over in laughter. Pepper had Chloe's phone and was recording the awkward dance session.

Steve cleared his throat. "He was teaching me how to dance."

"Obviously!" Chloe laughed. "Oh that's wonderful. I can't wait to tell Constance."

"How long have you guys been there?"

"Since we heard the music playing," Pepper answered. She wasn't in a fit of giggles like Chloe but the grin on her face was huge.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be with Connie?" Tony asked. Even after being caught, he still wasn't embarrassed.

"We have to grab a couple of things."

"But don't worry, we'll let you two be," Chloe winked. The two ladies laughed as they left the room.

"I can teach you to twirl if you want," Tony offered.

Steve gave him a look before shaking his head and walking away. "I think we're finished. I'm going to make sure everything is confirmed for tonight."

***  
It was 5:50pm. Connie sat in front of her dresser and mirror, looking over her make up. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She'd been doing this for the past several minutes but she couldn't shake the feeling. When it came down to it, she was diagnosed with anxiety and sometimes there's just no getting rid of it.

"Hey Chloe, can you get me my Ativan?" Connie asked quietly to her best friend. "I feel my anxiety coming on."

"Sure thing," Chloe rummaged through her bed side drawer and pulled out her medication. "You have no reason to be anxious though, you look absolutely stunning. Steve's not going to be able to keep his hands off you," her best friend winked. "Besides, this isn't a first date. This is Steve we're talking about. The father of your daughter, your boyfriend of six months."

"I'll take half a tablet, just to calm me down. It always seems to do the trick," Connie snapped the tablet in half with her nail and popped it into her mouth.

"You really do look amazing," Chloe put her hands on her hips, proud of her work.

"Thank you," Connie smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, we have to get going now," Natasha quickly put away her phone the three women gave Connie hugs before leaving.

Once Connie was by herself, her heart started to race. She hoped the medication would kick in soon. Connie stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection. She ended up choosing a black sequin dress, mainly because it covered where her bruises were from the night before. Connie knew Steve would love it and she could only hope she would do the sexy dress some justice.

It was long sleeved and hugged her entire body, showing her curves. She turned to the side and frown when she noticed her breasts were smaller now that she wasn't pregnant. She was thin now but in her opinion she wasn't bombshell sexy like she wanted. She had to admit she looked pretty though. The dress stopped mid thigh and covered her front but was completely open in the back. The material to her dress resumed just above her tailbone. She wore black, closed toe heels that boosted her height by four inches. Her hair was straightened with her right side pinned back with a hairpiece that had two red roses on it. Connie cocked her head and looked closer to the mirror. She had to admit, the foundation and powder she applied on her face was blended in perfectly. Connie had put up a fight about wearing the damn stuff in the first place but Chloe had won that argument. Her eyeliner was a little heavier than usual but she didn't mind that so much. The black eyeliner coupled with the smoky colored eye shadow and long eyelashes really made her eyes pop. It was perfect contrast to her blonde hair and red lips.

"You're beautiful."

Connie gasped and turned around to see Steve leaning against the door way. Her breath hitched when she saw how handsome he looked.

"Hi, Steve. Wow, you look amazing," Connie shyly clasped her hands in front of her. Steve wore dark grey slacks and a dark blue button up shirt that was tucked in to his slacks. The top buttons were left undone and his hair was somewhat combed off to the side in a messy look. "Sorry," Connie laughed, "I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's like it's our first date or something." Connie was thankful for the concealer now. If she hadn't been wearing it then Steve would be able to see how red she was turning.

Steve walked up to her, his hands behind his back. "Well, it really is our first time dressing up like this and doing anything out in public. Well, aside from the first night we met."

"You're okay with going out in public? Are you sure Tony and Bruce don't mind watching over Sarah?" Connie asked with a frown.

Steve only smiled. "Don't worry about that, we'll manage. And yes, I'm sure. Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?"

Connie blushed and rubbed her arm nervously. "You might have mentioned it."

Connie mentally slapped herself. Why couldn't she stop being so nervous? This man has seen her naked and then some. She even had a daughter with him! Why she couldn't keep her anxiety down was getting the best of her.

Steve pulled out a single rose from behind him and handed it to her. Connie shyly took the rose and smiled. "Thank you. I'm not sure if I ever told you but roses are my favorite flower."

"Lucky guess on my part," Steve shrugged and kissed her hand.

Connie threw her arms around his neck. "You were gone all day. I missed you."

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. "I missed you too. Are you ready for an evening out?" Steve offered his arm.

Connie looped his arm through his. "I'm excited."

"I am too," Steve looked down at her again and twirled her around, admiring her dress. "You are an angel, Constance," Steve pressed his lips on her neck and pulled her close. "I can't wait to take that dress off of you," he whispered into her ear.

Connie could feel the goose bumps coming out. Her knees started to feel weak. "S-Steve..."

"Hmm?" His lips still pressed onto her neck.

"Keep this up and I don't think we'll make it out of the room..." Connie reluctantly pulled herself away from Steve who had the biggest grin on his face. "What are you smiling at?" His smile was contagious.

"If I really have to tell you then you may not be the genius everything thinks you are, doll face," Steve teased and held out his arm again for her. The dolled up blonde rolled her eyes at her man and hooked her arm through his.

"Where are we going?" Hazel eyes peered up at his handsome face.

"Somewhere where we can see the stars," was all he said. That big grin still on his face.

***  
"How did you manage to pull this off?" Connie exclaimed, her mouth open in awe. In front of her was a small wooden boardwalk leading onto a mini yacht. It didn't really look mini, though.

"Don't you worry about that, sweetheart. I know it's a little much but it was all I could do given the short notice."

Steve placed a hand on the small of her naked back and guided her onto the mini yacht.

"_All _you could do?" Connie shook her head and giggled. "Do we have this boat all to ourselves? It's huge! Who is the Captain? I mean, of the boat? Not you, of course. This is beautiful!" Connie got ahead of herself and leaned against the railing. "Oh my god, I can't wait till we're out in the ocean!"

Steve had to laugh at her excitement. Based off her reaction he knew that his idea was a good choice. "Yes, we have the boat to ourselves. Don't you worry about anything else except enjoying yourself tonight."

Connie turned around and threw her arms around his neck. "I can't believe you pulled this off in a day's notice! Not even a day, a couple of hours!"

"Yeah I thought this would be a nice change in scenery. We've spent the past almost two months in the hospital and before that we were at the tower or in my old apartment all the time. I know circumstances prevailed but my biggest regret was not taking you out on the dates you deserved. And you, my love," Steve tipped her chin so he was looking deeply into her hazel eyes. "Deserve all the best in life. You are the sweetest, kindest and most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Connie put a hand to her heart. "Oh, Steve," it wasn't just the words coming out of his mouth, it was his conviction. She felt his love and that was the best feeling.

"Come on, let's have dinner," Steve kissed her forehead and guided her into the ship.

***  
"Wow, this is amazing. I couldn't eat seafood when I was pregnant with Sarah. She didn't like it too much," Connie laughed and took a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, I remember," Steve chuckled. "Are you sure you're okay with drinking?"

He remembered that first night they met that she didn't drink. Later on he discovered it was because it was a drunk driver that killed her parents. Connie was in the car with her parents and made it out alive with only a broken arm. Her parents' death was also the reason she didn't drive. Connie admitted that she was scarred from the whole incident.

"One glass of wine won't hurt me, Steve. Besides, I feel like I need to stop being scared of certain things. What happened with my parents...it was beyond traumatizing," she felt Steve put his hand over hers. "But I don't want to live my life in fear anymore. I want to drive again. I mean, what am I doing to do if I need or want to take Sarah somewhere while you're away? I need to stop living my life in fear. Not only for myself but for you and our daughter. I'm thinking of heading to Rhode Island and picking up my car."

"You have my full support, sweetheart. You have a car?" Steve smiled in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"Yes. A 2004 Nissan Versa. Small little car. It's at Aunt Chrissy's place. She's been taking care of it the last...ten years. Wow, that's a long time."

"That's great. Whenever you want to make a trip just let me know. It'd be a nice chance for the family to see Sarah, too."

"Yeah. I'm excited to take her home tomorrow! Doc and his team are great but I'm tired of seeing them always around Sarah. I don't want to see anyone for the next few days except you and her. You're not going to be busy are you?" Connie smiled meekly at him.

Steve frowned. "I can leave at moments notice, you know that, Connie. I am on convalescent leave for a few weeks though so you should have me home."

"Yeah..." she trailed off and looked down at her plate.

"Hey," Steve gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "We're going to make this work. You and Sarah are my world, that will never change. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, Steve."

"Are you done with dinner?" He noticed she hadn't taken a bite of her food in several minutes.

"Yup. It was great but I can't eat anymore."

"Good."

Steve got up and took her into his arms. "Where are you taking us?"

Steve smiled at his girl. He said nothing and kissed her lips.

***  
After dinner, the Steve and Connie were cuddled together on the loveseat out on the forward deck of the ship. Steve's arm was wrapped protectively around her and her head resting on his chest. The forward deck was outlined with lights and lanterns but not enough to distract from the stars shining above them. She smiled in content, wrapped up in Steve's jacket.

"It's so beautiful outside," Connie was in awe of all the bright and shining stars.

Steve wasn't staring at the stars. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "Yes, it is," he said to her.

Connie turned to look at him and saw that he was already looking at her. She could never get over how beautiful his blue eyes were. "You really do make me happy, Steve," Connie sighed while entwining her fingers with his. "And I'm so in love with you."

Steve looked down at his blonde beauty. "I feel the same way about you, sweetheart," he pulled her close and tipped her chin so that she was looking up into her eyes. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. After a few moments of kissing and Steve planting butterfly kisses all over her face, he pulled away and grabbed her hands. He'd been putting it off for a several minutes but he figured it was now or never. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Connie felt her cheeks burn from his unexpected question. "Dance?"

Steve let out a chuckle. "Yes, beautiful."

Connie had never really danced with anyone. Well, anyone she truly loved. There was one time in high school with one of her classmates and of course when she did performing back in the day with Chloe, Quinn and Emily. But that was really it. Now, the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on, her boyfriend, was asking her to dance. Connie smiled, feeling giddy and excited. "I'd love to, Steve," Connie took his jacket off and placed her hand on his. Steve led her to the middle of the deck. Connie gazed up at the shining stars and lights and lanterns and felt like she was in a romantic movie.

Steve watched adoringly as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes were bright and beautiful and he couldn't help but smile. Then her gaze settled on his. Connie smiled when she realized that Steve had been staring at her. "Sorry, it's just everything is so perfect tonight."

"I'm glad you think so," Steve bent down to kiss her and with one hand he grabbed the mini remote from his pocket and clicked 'play'.

Music started to fill the air.

"Oh, Steve, I love this song," Connie lit up in excitement.

"I know, I've heard you listen to this song several times. And sing it," Steve teased and placed his hands on the curves of her hips, pulling her closer.

Connie's cheeks turned a little pink. "Oh, sorry. This song is so beautiful."

"That's okay, I love hearing you sing."

Connie placed her hands around Steve's neck and slowly the two started to sway to the sound of the music. The two quickly found their own rhythm.

_So honey now_  
_ Take me into your loving arms_  
_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_ Place your head on my beating heart_  
_ I'm thinking out loud_  
_ Maybe we found love right where we are_

"This song is so fitting," Connie complimented and gasped when Steve twirled her around. "Wow, Captain. Where did you learn moves like that?"

Steve cleared his throat. "Uh, YouTube," he quickly answered.

'Such an awful liar,' she thought. She knew he wasn't telling the truth and made a mental note to ask him about it later. A smile graced her face. "Well you're pretty good at this, Steve," she winked at her soldier.

"Thank you, love."

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_ And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
_ I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_ Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_ Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_ Hoping that you'll understand_

"You are so romantic, Steven Rogers. This night is perfect," Connie leaned her head against his chest.

He smiled when she used his full name. Then he dipped her down and held her there, earning a surprised shriek from her as he did so. "I love you. I can't stop saying it."

Steve and all of his romantic surprises and comments were bringing out the giddy side of her. Her heart was beating wildly and her stomach was full of fluttering butterflies. "Then don't stop," she whispered against his lips.

"I have no intention of stopping. I love you, Connie," he pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you too, Steve," she said breathlessly after their shared kiss.

_But, baby, now_  
_ Take me into your loving arms_  
_ Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_ Place your head on my beating heart_  
_ Thinking out loud_  
_ That maybe we found love right where we are_

Steve placed his forearms under her butt and lifted so that she was just above eye level. Connie cupped his cheeks in her hands and let herself get lost in his blue eyes as he spun them around. Connie had so many feelings and emotions running through her. God, she loved this man. She felt beautiful, loved and protected in his arms. This moment was nothing short of perfect to her.

_So, baby, now  
__Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_

"You know, I didn't want to be at that bar that night..." Steve smiled and set her down gently. He brushed his fingers through her blonde locks and tucked both sides behind her ears. Then his hands found their way to hers. "But that was the night I met the woman of my dreams. And I know that if we hadn't met that night, we would have been brought together by inevitable fate, one way or another. I truly believe that you are my soul mate, Constance Evangeline Halloway. You have given me so much happiness that I never would have dreamed of finding. Especially after waking up in a time where everything was so foreign and unfamiliar to me. I thought I would never find my place here. Now I know that my place in this world is with you," Steve wiped away the few tears that fell from her hazel eyes and kissed her wet cheeks.

_That maybe we found love right where we are_  
_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_  
_And we found love right where we are_

"I want to spend the rest of my life giving you all the happiness and love you deserve and more. I can't imagine my life without you. You complete me, sweetheart. So,"

Connie gasped and felt her body freeze as Steve got on one knee. She watched through teary eyes as he pulled out a ring.

"Constance Evangeline Halloway, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

"Steve..." she whispered. She shakily got down on her knees and threw her arms around him. "Yes!"

"Connie, I love you so much," Steve took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Oh, Steve, I would love nothing more than to be your wife. I love you," she hugged him again. "And this ring is gorgeous!" She extended her hand to get a better look at it. It was a silver band with an oval sapphire diamond in the middle with clear diamonds surrounding it.

"It was my mother's and I know she would want you to be the woman I give it to," Steve grinned, barely able to contain his excitement. "I'm so happy, doll face!" He picked her up and spun her around a few times before setting her down and kissing her. And he kissed her. Like, really, really _kissed _her.

"Me too! I can't believe this is happening," Connie sighed into his chest and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Believe it, Connie. I promise to give you everything you deserve in life. You and Sarah. And nothing short of that," Steve placed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"You already have," she whispered. "Is there somewhere more private on this boat we can go?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Why do you think I'm asking, Steve?" Connie's hands fisted in his shirt.

It clicked in Steve's head when he saw her biting her lip. "Oh, sorry," he goofily grinned. He quickly swept her into his arms and led her inside of the yacht.

***  
There we have it! This is the end of 'Knocked Up'. As mentioned above, stay tuned for the sequel.

I didn't get as many reviews I usually get which alarmed me a little. Especially after writing my biggest chapter ever. :/ I'm hoping I did a good job with this story. Thank you to all who reviewed.

ZeldaLovex64: Thank you! That means a lot. I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

jdho2: Thank you for reviewing!

Kilataia: Yup! Thank you for reviewing. It was exciting writing the proposal. I made it all mushy lol.

Saint of the Sinners: Right? Hopefully I did a good job with that in this chapter too, haha.

Guest of Honor: Yeah, sorry about the lateness! Steve and Sarah moments are so precious and I can't wait to write more of them.

NerdGirl2001: Yeah, life got super busy. I didn't have weekends or anything. It was crazy. I love that Sarah's a daddy's girl too. :) No worries, I don't plan on stopping my stories anytime soon.


	18. Author's Note

Hey guys! So instead of doing a one-shot on the night Steve and Connie hooked up, I went back and totally redid Chapter Three (the night they hooked up and all that went down).

Please let me know what you guys think! I enjoyed writing it and writing this story! Also, I edited Chapters 1-12 so please feel free to reread :p

Stay tuned for the sequel! Thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favorited my story!


	19. Author's Note (last one!)

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that the sequel for this story is up! Here's the link to Steve and Connie's next adventure, titled 'Love's Madness'.

s/11075072/1/Love-s-Madness (or you can just find click on my profile and find the story).

Again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite-d this story. I hope you guys continue to follow this next story. :) I'm very much looking forward to your feedback and reviews!


End file.
